Meeting in Secret
by The Morning Starr
Summary: Zora Weasley transfers to Hogwarts and must deal with Harry confiding in her, Ginny not speaking to her, Draco Malfoy's usual nastiness and discovering something about her parents that will change her life forever. H/G R/H and Draco/Zora
1. Coming From America

J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. and I thank her for providing me with hours, days, weeks, and months of entertainment. I have now become so obsessed that the next level (writing fan fiction) was inevitable.

A/N:  This is my first attempt at fan fiction.  Be gentle.  Have fun.  And I must salute my wonderful Beta readers, Naughty*Witch and usakoesm for all of their wonderful input and support.  Thanks as well to Molly McGonagall for being my confidante and friend on and off screen.  I also appreciate everyone who has reviewed on the Sugar Quill Forums… it means a lot to me.

**Chapter 1: Coming from ****America******

  
            She checked the mirror one last time. Despite the mirror's approval ("What a babe!"), she was not content just yet. She smoothed over a lock of her short, trendy, rich auburn hair, and then she drew out her wand, pointed it, and murmured a hair control charm. She studied her appearance one last time, ignoring the mirror's undying praise.  
  


            She was cute.  
  


            Not that she was conceited, in fact she was far from it. But she usually put a lot of effort into her appearance, and she could certainly appreciate when her work paid off. She hadn't always been that way; before she started at her current school she couldn't have cared less about the way she'd looked. Of course, she had only been eleven at the time, but then she'd gone to one of the most prestigious schools in the country and found herself amidst kids her age that came from very affluent backgrounds. They had all the best clothes, the most sophisticated styles, and Zora picked up on it quickly. When she first attended her school, she'd been poor most of her life, but once she'd learned the ins and outs of fashion from her roommates, it seemed to come naturally. Plus, she thought makeup and clothes were kind of fun. It wasn't something that she'd grown up taking for granted, so it was a bit of an indulgence for her. This particular day she'd also used some pretty powerful charms to ensure that everything stayed put. She had a long day of travel ahead of her, and she wanted to look her best when she reached her destination.  
  


            "_Ryan, can't I go by Portkey instead?"_ she'd begged her step-dad.  _"It's so much faster."_

            _"We've been over this already, Zora,"_ he'd answered, _"You need to be accustomed with muggle air travel if you want to keep joining me on trips to the capital.  How would it look if you told the other kids that you've been all over the world but that you've never been on an airplane?"  _He had a high-level political appointment, and dealt with muggles relatively often; he wanted Zora to be accustomed to their ways of doing things.  _"Besides," _he'd told her, _"Your uncle will be thrilled to hear about your trip."  _As patience was never Zora's strong suit, he'd finally decided to bribe her by offering to take her to New York two weeks earlier under the pretence of buying muggle clothes for travel.  He knew as well as she did, however, how much Zora loved New York.

            That was how Zora Weasley found herself in front of a hotel mirror in New York this humid summer morning. She'd cast an antiperspirant spell early on. She did not want to sweat in anticipation. She couldn't wait to leave. She'd had an excellent time in New York, of course, but she hadn't seen her family in Ottery St. Catchpole for four long years. Luckily, if any city can occupy your mind with things to do, it was New York. It was the only city in the world in which the magical community made no attempts to hide itself, even though they all lived among muggles. There were all-wizard apartment buildings, of course, but the buildings right next to them would have muggles. In New York, a witch or wizard could go anywhere in the city wearing robes, cloaks, and even pointy hats, and the muggles hardly noticed. The ones that did were normally tourists, or they assumed that the oddly dressed wizard was a tourist. Either way, one had to perform very little memory charms on muggles in New York. It was also the only city in the world in which you could find wizard shops with _muggles_ shopping in them! Many of them were there for the excellent selection of herbs (both medicinal and edible) and spices. The muggles couldn't work the magical gadgets, however, and every now and again you could catch a frustrated muggle storming out of a wizard gift shop muttering "Damn foreigners and their broken products." Of course there were plenty of foreigners. New York was the second biggest wizard tourist city, second only to Hogsmeade (the only all-magical community in Britain). As far as Zora was concerned, Hogsmeade paled in comparison to New York.  
  


            Zora had moved to the states at the age of nine, when her step-father, Ryan Thomas, had been appointed Secretary of Magic by the Muggle President who had been in office. His appointment made Zora the most highly sought-after student for the American schools of wizardry. The famous, all-girl Salem Witches Institute had asked her to attend, but when Zora visited the school, she found everyone to be quite snobby. She opted to attend a small school in Pennsylvania that was well-known for its Muggle Studies program. Ryan's appointment required much contact with Muggles on a regular basis, and Zora accompanied him as often as was allowed. Zora got along famously with Ryan (she got along famously with most people), and Ryan loved her as if she was his own daughter. This bond, plus the fact that she'd apparently inherited her Uncle Arthur's love for all-things Muggle, had been the deciding factor in choosing a school. Ryan and her mother, Vera, had been pleased. The school was not far from their Maryland home and she could visit on weekends.   
  


            But Vera's Scottish roots kept tugging, and while she'd been quite pleased with Zora's education thus far, she insisted she transfer to Hogwarts for the final three years of her education. Vera didn't think the American schools placed as much emphasis on the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, and she'd written Professor Dumbledore to see if this would be possible. Dumbledore had owled back immediately, saying he would be honoured to have another Weasley study in his school. The only stipulation was that Zora would not be able to be sorted in the ceremony. It was for first years only, and Zora would have to be sorted privately before the ceremony. Zora couldn't have been happier. Not only was she going to get to spend her last three years of school with her cousin, Ginny, but she also got to skip the highly embarrassing prospect of being the only fifth year sorted with the little 11-year-olds.   
  


            Ginny and Zora had been planning their Hogwarts years since they were little, and Bill and Charlie were at the school. Zora and Ginny were particularly close, as they were the same age. Their bond grew even stronger after Zora's dad died, and while Zora was happy when her mother remarried, she was quite displeased that she'd be attending an American school. She grew to love her school eventually, but she missed Ginny terribly. And when Ginny had that horrible experience with Tom Riddle's diary during her first year at Hogwarts, Zora was extremely distraught and felt immense guilt for not being there with her cousin. Zora had convinced herself that if she'd been there with Ginny, Ginny would've shared her secrets with her, and not the diary. Zora fell into a deep depression the summer following their first year and as a result, it was the first summer ever that Zora did not visit the Burrow. Then the following summer, Zora's family traveled the United States for the summer, and the summer after that Zora's Muggle Studies class spent the summer studying Muggle/Wizard relations in New Mexico, Mexico, and Central America. If there was one thing that distinguished the European magical community from that in America, it was that American wizards and witches were much more open. In America there were even Muggles who practiced Wicca, which was a form of what the muggles thought of as witchcraft. They weren't actually able to practice real magic, but some of them could brew some really good medicinal potions.   
  


            As much as Zora liked America, she was ready to go. She was going back to England, back to the Burrow, back to her family, back to decent Quidditch! She played Seeker for her school's team, of course, and they were the National Youth Quidditch Team Champions, but Quidditch in America had nothing on Quidditch in Europe. Zora didn't _know which house she'd be sorted into at Hogwarts, but she figured it would be Gryffindor—both her parents had been Lions. She did know that the Gryffindor house team was not in need of a Seeker. She was an equally good Chaser as she was Seeker, though, having played Chaser her first year in school, and Ron had mentioned having to find another chaser this season.   
  
_

            _Ahhh__, Ron, the Quidditch nut_, she mused. _Sigh_. She missed her crazy cousin. She missed all of them terribly. She'd owled all of them regularly over the years, and knew most of the events in their lives. She'd been thrilled when Ron made Keeper his fifth year, and she'd been even happier when they selected him as team captain for this upcoming one. She, Ginny, and Ron had always been closest because of their ages, but she was always kept in stitches by Fred and George, she hero-worshipped Bill and Charlie, and she was even close to Percy, with who she found someone to seriously discuss more academically oriented topics. She adored her Aunt Molly, and Zora had a marvelous relationship with her Uncle Arthur—the two could talk about muggles for hours through the fire place. Once he'd used up the last of their powder listening to her talk about muggle automobiles. Fred and George had owled her soon after to let her know that their dad was in the process of enchanting a Ford Anglia, but not to breathe a word of it to Molly.   
  


            Zora blinked hard and decided to try hard not to think of her family much more. She was getting terribly anxious. She was distracted anyway by a knock at her door. The door opened, and Ryan came in holding what looked like a tent for Barbie Dolls.  
  


            "Hi, sweetie, you're almost ready?" he asked.  
  


            "Ryan, I've been ready for the past hour. What's that?" she indicated to the miniature tent.  
  


            "It's your guest tent. Molly said Ginny has another guest staying as well. She was fretting about where to fit you all, and she was going to have Arthur expand Ginny's room. I suggested a guest tent that all three of you could use. They have plenty of yard space. She thought it was an excellent idea, and asked if I could make sure there was a bathroom in it as well." He smiled at his step daughter. "It took a while to shrink properly, but if the Muggle security searches your things, you can claim to be a doll collector. I'm assuming you've already shrunk all of your things?"   
  


            "Did it last night. Except my books. I need something to do on that long plane ride." She looked at him pleadingly. "Can't I please Portkey? Please?"   
  


            "We've been through this already. You'll be able to take a portkey once you get to the airport in London. An official from the Magical Embassy will meet you there with your portkey. He's a friend of mine from when I served as Magical Ambassador to England." Ryan grinned wryly. "He's not used to Muggle dress, so you shouldn't have any problems locating him." He got up and headed to the door. "We'll leave in ten minutes. I've called a Muggle cab."  
  


            Zora shook her head. _No wonder Mom fell in love with him. He's just like Dad and Uncle Arthur with all his muggle fascination. It's no surprise that it rubbed off on me._ She then picked up her bag, which was full of her things (all shrunk to doll size), and headed out the door behind her step father.  
  


* * *  
  


            The plane ride was going to be a long one. She'd brought along her copy of No _Magic? No Problem!: The History of Muggle Technology to keep her occupied, but she hadn't needed it after all. There was a cute blonde, tan muggle boy sitting next to her. As most people did, he immediately started telling Zora all about himself. Zora was quite used to it now, as she'd learned about her gift two years prior.  
  
_

            Zora was a Soother.  
  


            More common than Seers and Healers and much less extraordinary, Soothers had the power to get people to naturally open up to them and confide their deepest feelings, secrets, and fears. Soothers usually became Psycholowizards as their gift also prevented them from betraying a person's confidence even if they wanted to. Soothers were also immune to the Imperius curse and Veritaserum, which kept them from being Dark Wizard targets. They couldn't be controlled to get people to reveal information to them naturally, nor could Dark Wizards use the truth potion to extract others' information from them. Additionally, Soothers were blessed with a genuine love for people, and never in history had a Soother used Dark Magic. As a result, Zora was a people-magnet to both Muggles and wizards alike. She had a hard time dealing with her powers when they manifested themselves, as suddenly her classmates all wanted to confide in her, and she didn't know how to turn them away. As a result, she had little time for her studies and her grades reflected it. Fortunately, her headmistress figured out what was going on, and Zora was directed to many books that taught a Soother how to sort of "turn down" their powers when it was necessary.  
  


            But as she had nothing else pressing to do at the moment, and as it kept her mind off of the long trip, she let the cute muggle boy go on and on about his life. Fortunately, he wasn't too boring as he had done quite a lot in his young life, but Zora was still immensely pleased when the plane landed. She found the oddly dressed wizard (wearing plaid muggle golfer pants and what looked suspiciously like a woman's blouse) and got her portkey. She hurried to the nearest ladies' room, took an empty stall in the corner, muttered a disillusionment charm (so the Muggle women wouldn't be alarmed when she disappeared from the stall), and waited for the timed Portkey to activate.

   
            Six long minutes later, she felt the familiar tug at her navel. She closed her eyes (as it made her less dizzy), and when she opened them a moment later she saw nine faces with fiery red hair smiling brightly at her.


	2. Weasley Family Reunion

J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. and I am in her debt for providing me with hours, days, weeks, and months of entertainment. I have now become so obsessed that the next level (writing fan fiction) was inevitable.

A/N:  My mention of Healers comes from my devotion to "After the End" by Arabella and Zsenya, but I won't go into detail about that power in my fic.****

**Chapter 2: Weasley Family ****Reunion**

The chaos began immediately. It was a circus of hugs, chatter, laughter and tears. Fred and George reached her first, and they were kind enough to wear their initials sewn into their robes. Either that, or they were going by the names of Gred and Forge and again. She hugged them hesitantly, but for once they seemed to enjoy the moment without playing a prank on her. Zora turned to gasp at Bill's pony tail and earring. Molly began to smirk until Zora exclaimed how handsome he looked. Molly opted to roll her eyes instead. Then she shooed Bill away in order to collect her niece in her arms for a long overdue hug. Ron teased her about her muggle travel clothing, but Arthur thought they were fabulous ("Molly, feel this fabric!") Percy offered his hand pompously, but Zora snorted and embraced him. Percy blushed, but returned her hug. She eyed Charlie's arm, but he insisted the burn wasn't serious.

Then Zora turned to Ginny.

Ginny stood in front of her, easily four inches taller than Zora, her shoulder-length copper hair contrasting Zora's short, dark auburn locks. Zora's green eyes met Ginny's deep brown, and although neither cousin said anything, they knew what the other was thinking. It had been _way_ _too long_.

Zora stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend and cousin. The tears came so suddenly that Zora made no attempt to conceal them. Ginny apparently did not care either. Zora let out everything that she'd held in for years. She wept there on Ginny's shoulder. She wept for the things Ginny had been through, she wept for the time they'd missed together, she wept for her guilt, and she wept because she was overjoyed to be with her best friend again after all this time.

When they pulled away, Zora could see that Ginny's cheeks were sodden with tears as well. Suddenly the two red-headed girls remembered that there were other people in the room. They looked sheepishly at one another. It was then that Zora noticed two other faces in the room. She'd never met them before but she knew exactly who they were.

She approached the girl first. "You must be Hermione. I'm so glad to finally meet you!" She embraced Hermione as if she'd known her for years. She pulled back and smiled brightly at the bushy-haired girl. "So I hear this lug (she grabbed Ron playfully) has finally grown a backbone and asked you out." Hermione blushed and nodded. "But I don't understand something. Ronald here tells me that you earned every O.W.L. possible except Divination. That says to me that you're extremely intelligent."

"The cleverest witch of her age," Ron said to Zora as he put his arm around Hermione.

"Exactly," she went on. "So, I just can't understand what a smart girl like yourself is doing with an idiot like my cousin. I mean of all the Weasley boys, you pick Ron?!" Zora lowered her voice so that the older Weasleys couldn't hear. "It seems to me that Percy would be more your type," she whispered. Hermione was speechless for a moment, as was Ron. But then Ron, Ginny, and Zora all burst out laughing and Hermione joined them, although for a moment she'd been horrified that perhaps Zora was being serious.

Once she'd regained composure, she turned to Harry who was also smirking at her Percy joke. "Ah," she said, "The famous Harry Potter." Harry's smirk faded immediately. "Oh, no!" Zora quickly added, "I didn't mean famous like that! No, no, I just meant famous for all the stuff my cousins have told me. Ron here says that you all have had quite a number of adventures. That's all I meant." Harry seemed to relax a little. Then Zora got mischievous again. "Although I just cannot believe that you're as good a Quidditch player as everyone says. I suppose I'll just have to see for myself." She stepped forward and hugged Harry as she'd hugged everyone else. "I'm glad to finally meet Ronald's best friends. Although my aunt says you're both family. Perhaps we should charm your hair red while you stay at the Burrow."

"Do you play Quidditch too, Zora?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I play a bit," she flashed that priceless smile again. "Actually, I played Seeker at my school. But from what I hear, your house team already has a decent Seeker. The youngest in what, a century? I think that's what Ronald told me." She noticed that all of the adult Weasleys (meaning Percy, Charlie, and Bill as well) had headed for the kitchen. They probably didn't want to get into a school Quidditch discussion.

"Can you play any other positions?" Harry finally asked. "Because we're in need of another Chaser to replace Alicia Spinnet. Ginny replaced Katie Bell when she got injured at the end of last season. Plus we need two Beaters, but I daresay you're not interested in one of those positions."

"You never know, Harry. I just might surprise you. Then we could get Hermione to try out for the other Beater position."

"Are you mental!" Ron snorted, "Get Hermione to give up precious study time to practice Quidditch? Zora, you do realize you're talking about the girl who's already preparing for her N.E.W.T.S, right?" Hermione sniffed, and turned up her nose.

"Some _people_ would do well to do the same, Ron Weasley. You probably need the extra study time more than I do."

"Exactly, Hermione. But obviously some people keep a healthy outlook about studying. They have balance in their lives." Ron looked pleased with his argument.

"I'd hardly call your Quidditch obsession balance, Ron! Quite far from it, in fact!" Zora had an odd feeling that this argument wasn't really an argument. Neither seemed really bothered by what the other was saying. In fact, Zora swore she saw a glimmer of passion in Ron's eyes as he and Hermione went on bickering. They were kind enough to move aside from the rest of them.

"Just think, Zora," Ginny mused, "We could be chasers together."

"That would've made five Weasleys on one house team if Fred and I were still at Hogwarts. But when you consider that Harry is an honorary Weasley, and Fred here might some day make Angelina a _real_ Weasley—oy Fred! That hurt!—then we could have really had a team full of Weasleys!" George's (she was sure it was George now since Fred had hit him at the mention of Angelina) eyes were wide with excitement. "Too bad you didn't transfer last year, then you wouldn't have had any trouble making the team—since you'd have known all the players." 

Zora made a face of mock horror. "Are you suggesting that I could only make the team because I'm related to half the players?! What ever happened to getting in on pure talent? Not that I'll need connections to make it on. You'll see once we've played." 

Harry raised an eyebrow slyly, "Yeah, but can you play _chaser_? A quaffle is handled a lot differently than a snitch."

"Really?" Zora said sarcastically. "I could have sworn they were the same thing, Harry. No, honestly, during my first two years I played chaser. Then our seeker finished school, so I tried out. My school's teammates and I are the National Youth Quidditch Champions. Four years in a row, thank you very much. It doesn't matter what position I play. I just play to win."

Evidently Ron and Hermione had settled their mock row, because Ron rejoined the conversation. "Yeah, but you play in _America_. American teams just don't compare with European teams. They just don't. As far as we know, we'd be better off playing Neville as Chaser." They all snickered at this comment, and Zora assumed this Neville person must the opposite of athletic.. She was about to challenge them to a game right then, when Arthur came back in from the kitchen. 

As if he'd been reading her mind, he said, "Now, now, children. We can all show off our Quidditch skills tomorrow. Zora's had a long day, and I'm sure she'd like to get settled." He turned to his niece. "Molly says you brought along a guest tent. Would you like to get that set up now? Then Ginny and Hermione can bring down their things and you girls can get settled in there. I can take care of it if you like."

"Sure Uncle Arthur," she rummaged through her carry-on bag and handed him the miniature tent. "Here you go."

Arthur walked out the back door, five teenagers behind him. Ginny and Hermione had gone to collect their things from Ginny's room. They would be using the bathroom in the tent in order to lighten up the traffic for the one in the house. Once Arthur had found a fairly level spot in the ground, he put the tent down. He walked a good distance away and muttered "_Finite Incantatem_." The tent popped back to its original size. It looked like a top-of-the-line muggle camping tent, but Harry knew from his experience at the Quidditch World Cup a few years back that its looks were probably deceiving. 

Sure enough, when they all went inside to check it out, they entered what looked like a small apartment. There were three twin-size beds, set up in a row, at the far end of the tent. In the entrance way there was a small sitting area, complete with a sofa and a love seat. Additionally there were closets for their clothes, plus a fully stocked linen closet next to the bathroom door. There was even a small table and chair set, perfect for playing wizard chess or exploding snap, or for eating a small meal. There was no kitchen, but there was a little snack bar next to the sitting area. All in all, it was the most extravagant tent Harry had ever seen.

Hermione and Ginny brought their things in and quickly got everything put away. Meanwhile, Zora had restored her belongings (mostly clothes, books, and school supplies) to their regular size. She too got settled in. Then she excused herself to the loo to change, and came out in the nicest pair of casual khaki robes Harry had ever seen.

"There," Zora said, "That's better. I like Muggle clothing sometimes, but other times nothing beats a nice set of robes." Just then Molly called from the house that dinner was ready. Fred, George, and Arthur had gone inside a few minutes earlier, so Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Zora headed to the house.

Once they'd sat down to eat, Arthur wasted no time in trying to extract all the details of her flight on the airplane. Molly chided him for not letting the girl eat, but Zora was eager to tell him about it anyway. Ron filled in Harry and Hermione. "She loves Muggle stuff as much as my dad. She knows a whole lot about American muggles too. She said in New York, they're actually allowed in the wizard shops." It was apparent Ron was proud of his cousin. Harry didn't blame him. He'd never met anyone like Zora. She'd made him feel comfortable in the first moments he'd met her. She had a brilliantly warm smile, and her eyes were full of understanding, yet she still had that Weasley glint of mischievousness. Harry didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to talk to her—really talk to her. He glanced at Hermione. Being an only child, Hermione was still sometimes shy amidst the chaos at the Burrow. But she seemed completely at ease as she listened to Zora tell Mr. Weasley about muggle airport security. 

"So that's why Ryan had to shrink it to doll-size. Any smaller or bigger and it would have looked odd."

Mr. Weasley sat there nodding, taking it all in. Then he furrowed his brow. "But I still don't understand the need to detect metal. Wouldn't wood detectors be better?"

"No, Uncle, you keep forgetting that most muggle weapons are metal based. For us, wands are our weapons. But muggles want to ensure that no one is bringing knives or guns on the planes." Mr. Weasley seemed to understand.

"Hermione and Harry both grew up as muggles," Ron informed Zora.

Zora smiled at them both. "I bet you know loads more about this stuff than I do then. I mean, at my school Muggle Studies is a mandatory class beginning in the first year, but it's still not the same as living as a muggle. Maybe I should let you talk."

Hermione smiled at Zora. "Well, my parents are dentists. I'm afraid it's not terribly exciting."

"Nonsense, Hermione. Dentists have very important jobs. Many muggles are terrified by them."

Arthur perked up at this. "Are they really, Zora? I can't see why. Hermione's dad did some muggle dentistry on me last summer and I found it quite fascinating."

"Well muggles have to see them twice a year every year, Mr. Weasley. And many of them still have tooth problems despite the fact that they brush and floss each day. Much of the major dental work can be painful if the dentist is not careful. It can be pretty traumatizing." Mr. Weasley looked as if he'd won a ton of galleons. He was sitting amongst three young teenagers who knew a great deal about muggles. And they didn't mind telling him all about them. It couldn't get any better than this.

After dinner, Zora realized she was quite tired. She sprawled out on one of the couches and listened to Hermione and Ron go at it about some book Hermione wanted him to read, while watching Harry and Ginny play exploding snap. She let out an exhale of relaxation. Her mind drifted sleepily and happily until she realized that Harry kept looking at her oddly as if he was trying to get her attention. _Oh no,_ Zora thought, _he's being Soothed_. She tried to remember the techniques she'd read about to tone down her aura—she didn't have the energy to deal with someone pouring their soul out to her right then. She especially couldn't handle it from Harry Potter. Having grown up in England, she knew all about his several meetings with the Dark Lord, and she also knew that Harry wasn't one to talk to just anyone about that. It would be exhausting and she wasn't ready for it just yet. She had to make a mental note to keep her Soothing in check for a bit until she was ready to manage what she knew was coming. Besides, if she was going to use her power to help Sooth anyone, it would be Ginny first. Zora felt she owed it to her.

When Zora couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, she excused herself and headed for bed. Ginny and Hermione followed suit and joined her. Zora was worn out, and could no longer control her Soothing aura. Bed was the best thing for her. The girls didn't say much to Zora as they got dressed for bed. But just before Hermione climbed into bed, she approached Zora cautiously.

"Um, Zora?"

"What's up Hermione?"

"Uh-I really don't know where this is coming from, but I'm really glad that you're here."

Zora knew exactly where it was coming from, but she didn't mind. "I'm glad you're here too, Hermione." Then she gave her a knowing look, "We can talk about what's on your mind tomorrow." Hermione nodded, and climbed into bed. Zora looked over to where Ginny was sleeping only to find that Ginny was already fast asleep. Apparently Ginny's reaction to Zora's Soothing was relaxation. She looked so peaceful—not at all like a girl who had been controlled by a Dark Wizard at the tender age of eleven. Zora felt the tears sting her eyes again. She'd never felt the drive to help someone by using her powers as she felt with her cousin.

Zora kissed Ginny's forehead, and then climbed into her own bed. She fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.


	3. For the Love of Quidditch

J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. and I am in her debt for providing me with hours, days, weeks, and months of entertainment. I have now become so obsessed that the next level (writing fan fiction) was inevitable.

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

**Chapter 3: For the Love of Quidditch**

Before leaving New York, Zora had taken a sleep pattern adjustment potion so that she could adapt to the time zone difference. The potion must have been well-brewed, as she was able to rise fairly early the next morning. She sat up and saw immediately that Ginny was still sound asleep. Hermione, on the other hand, had already risen, made her bed, showered, dressed, and was now reading a voluminous book on the love seat.

Zora climbed out of bed and aimed her wand at it. "_Correctio_ bed."

Hermione was alarmed. "Zora! You'll get an owl any minute from the ministry!"

Zora giggled. "Hermione, it's okay. I actually read up on it before I came. You see, in the states we don't have a decree of underage wizardry or whatever it's called. We're allowed to do practical, everyday-type spells that have been approved by the Department of Magic. And since I'm not technically a Hogwarts student yet, I'm not bound to this Ministry because of my Visa. Once I start at Hogwarts though, I'm supposed to stop doing magic in the summers," she frowned. "But here at the Burrow there are so many people here who are of age, the Ministry doesn't notice. Or at least that's what Fred and George say."

"You really did your research." Hermione was clearly impressed.

"Well, don't tell Ron, but you and Percy aren't the only book lovers around here. I read probably as much as you do. Plus Ryan—that's my step-dad—he's the Secretary of Magic there. He's always preaching to me about knowing my rights as a magical citizen." Zora said the last bit in her best impression of Ryan. Then she looked at Hermione sincerely. "So you wanted to talk about something?"

Hermione looked as if she was struggling with something. She checked to see that Ginny was still asleep. Then it was if she could contain herself no longer. "Zora," she rushed, "I just don't understand. I'm usually a very private person. My roommates-they're very gossipy and I just hate it when they ask me about my personal life. But I feel like I can tell you all about me and that you'll understand. I'm sorry, I just don't know what's come over me."

Zora stopped her before she could go any further. "Hermione, I'm going to tell you something before you go on. I haven't even told the family yet. I will, and I'll probably tell Harry too, but other than that, this is not something I want people to know. I have a gift, Hermione; I'm a Soother."

For the first time ever, Zora didn't have to explain what exactly that meant. It appeared that Hermione had read all about Soothers since her eyes immediately reflected understanding. "That explains a lot," Hermione exclaimed. "I noticed it last night. Don't get me wrong, I love the Weasleys, but I'm an only child and there are so many of them. And Fred and George! I mean who could really relax around those two!" Hermione was speaking very rapidly. "But last night I _could_. I felt completely relaxed as if I was in my own bedroom at home. And somehow I knew it was because you were there. I could feel it." Hermione paused thoughtfully. "That's an unusual gift, Zora. How did you figure out you had it?" She was officially in learning mode.

"It was the summer before my second year. It had been traumatizing to find out what had happened to Ginny. She'd stopped writing me just before Halloween. And Ron said all these strange things had been happening and that the three of you were trying to figure it out. Then Percy had written and mentioned that Ginny had been acting weird. I was so worried. Then Aunt Molly wrote and told me what happened. I felt like it was my fault. If I'd only been at Hogwarts with her, she wouldn't have needed that diary because she would have had me. Well, I fell into a deep depression." Hermione nodded, which led Zora to believe she'd read that depression was key to the process. "Then one night I had this dream that I was pouring my heart out to this lady in a hooded cloak. I felt immensely better once I'd told her everything, like a weight had been lifted. Then she lifted her hood and it was me I'd been talking to. The next morning I woke up, and I was no longer feeling depressed. Then my mom came in and felt compelled to confide in me. It was really weird and she told me some things about her and Ryan that I would really rather forget." Zora made a face. "Then that year at school my classmates practically broke down my door to talk to me. I had no idea at the time, and I felt miserable if I turned them away. My grades that quarter were really really bad, and my headmistress finally figured out what was going on. She directed me to some really great books that teach Soothers how to cope with their new-found powers. I learned some good apathy charms to cast on myself, which come in handy during exam time. They allow me not to care so much about people's problems, but they don't cause me to be apathetic about things like studying. But they're kind of hard for me to cast on myself, and I didn't trust anyone there but the headmistress to do it for me. There are also some more difficult spells that help me sort of turn the Soothing down so that I can enjoy more give and take conversations."

"It must be very hard. I've read that Soothers have a hard time turning people away because of a need to make them feel better. Not quite like Healers, but Soothers lead people to healing themselves through talking." Hermione _had_ done her research. Was there anything she _hadn't_ read about somewhere?

"Exactly. But listening so intently can be exhausting. Unfortunately so can blocking the powers. The charms help, but even those charms can take a lot out of me. Most Soothers' powers lay dormant until they're older, when they're more capable of performing the charms. But I had my trauma earlier in life, and I'm not quite as educationally equipped as the older Soothers. Sometimes it's just easiest to seclude myself."

"But not everyone is affected the same way by the Soothing, right? I mean a person has to have something on their mind in order to feel the Soothing."

"Almost. They need to have something that is really weighing on them. It could be a secret, a fear, or even just a question. But it has to be pressing. Guys are usually affected more than girls, as they tend to keep things bottled up more. Really reclusive people almost can't get the words out fast enough around me. People with close friends, confidantes, and even diaries," Zora shuddered, "aren't affected as much. So go on. What's on your mind? And don't worry, I couldn't tell anyone even if I tried. My Soothing power prevents it. I'm physically unable to repeat anything that's told to me as a result of Soothing."

Hermione bit her lip. Then, as if unable to keep it in any longer, she blurted out, "I think I'm in love with Ron!" She slapped her hand over her mouth, her cheeks were crimson.

Zora grinned. "I figured as much," she said knowingly. "If it makes you feel any better, he feels the same"

"But," Hermione looked confused, relieved, and hurt all at once, "Why won't _he_ tell me? And how are you able to? If he told you in confidence, I thought your powers…"

"He told me in a letter, Hermione. Ron has confided in me since we were young, I think because I was just a tad bit more removed from the rest of the family. My powers were dormant then. The fact that I _am_ able to tell you is evidence that he didn't tell me as a result of Soothing. Sometimes, with those closest to me, it's hard to differentiate between what they tell me as a Soother and what they tell me as a friend. He actually told me that around Christmas during your fourth year, if I remember correctly. But Ron definitely _won't_ tell you, even if I encourage him—because trust me when I say I have. A lot. That's just Ron. As long as the two of you have been friends, he's still just a puddle of nerves when you're around. He tries to hide that of course. Plus, he's a bit of a prude, or at least I think so. I mean you two have been more than friends since this past April, right? And the two of you haven't said that you love each other? You should tell him first. He'll come around then."

"Oh." For once it seemed Hermione was at a loss for words.

"I should shower and dress. She," Zora pointed to Ginny, "will probably wake up as soon as I leave the room. Apparently I've Soothed her too—right to sleep." Zora's joke fell on deaf ears, as Hermione was still staring dreamily into space, most likely planning her love confession to Ron in her head. Zora slipped into the bathroom quietly to leave her to it.

* * *

Zora headed up towards the house once Ginny had gotten into the bathroom. Ginny had informed her that she'd slept unusually well that night, and Zora was pleased. She hadn't told Ginny about her gift yet, she wanted to tell them all at once so she wouldn't have to repeat herself nine times.

As she reached the front door, Charlie came out with a miniature cauldron filled with a pasty orange substance. He sat down on the bench by the front door to nurse the nasty burn that covered most of his left forearm. 

"Charlie, when _will_ you give up those dragons of yours?" Zora tried her best to look uppity, but in truth she worshipped Charlie and any scaly animal he worked with. He and Bill had been like older brothers to her forever, and neither could do any wrong in her eyes.

"Never," Charlie replied, winking at his cousin, "But I am taking a break from them. This burn actually came from one of Hagrid's bloody Blast Ended Skrewts." He spread the pasty stuff over his burn. It began to bubble and hiss slightly. "I hadn't a chance to tell you yet, but Bill and I will be at Hogwarts this year as well. Dumbledore's asked me to fill in for Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class, and Bill's teaching DADA this year."

"You're kidding!" She paused. "Wow. That means there will be…" 

"Five Weasleys at Hogwarts at one time. Plus Fred and George bought out Zonko's down in Hogsmeade. They've changed the name of course to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They've got some secret private investor, who must be off his rocker if you ask me. That means we're only missing Percy, but fat chance getting him to leave the Ministry—even temporarily."

"Won't the dragons be angry with you for leaving them?"

"Actually—and don't you dare tease—I've made really good progress with one of them. He's nearly tame, well tame for dragon standards anyway. I hate to think how my absence will set him back." Charlie shook his head. "But Dumbledore wants as many members of the Order stationed at Hogwarts as is possible." Zora knew all about the Order of the Phoenix as her father had been part of the 'old crowd.' "And who am I to deny Dumbledore anything when he's done so much for us? I'm sure Norbert will be okay when I get back. I may be able to at least visit him on weekends."

Charlie's expression brightened as if he'd just had a brilliant revelation. "You _are_ going to try out for Quidditch, right?" 

"Charlie, I haven't even been sorted yet."

Charlie dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "When has there ever been a Weasley that hasn't been in Gryffindor? Even Percy managed to steer clear of Ravenclaw, partly. So will you try out for the house team or not?"

"From what I hear, Gryffindor is in possession of an adequate Seeker already. In fact, I've heard rumors that he's even better than you. But that can't be right, can it? The _legendary_ Charlie Weasley shown up by a scrawny little boy with messy black hair?"

"But you and Ginny, side by side as Chasers. That would be, like, divinely inspired or something."

"Charlie! You haven't seen me play in years. How would you know?"

Charlie took on an air of brotherly pride. "Have you forgotten, young Zora, who taught you how to fly a broomstick? If I recall correctly, you and Ginny were both naturals. Took right off, fearlessly." He leaned in closer to her. "There's more proof you'll be in Gryffindor." He winked at her again. Charlie was one of those men who were so cute that they could even make family members blush. Zora was doing just that. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Gosh, Charlie, I've missed you all so much. It sucks being an only child, and you've always been more like a brother than a cousin. I'm so glad you'll be at Hogwarts."

"What do you say we go in to eat. We've got a Weasley Cup match scheduled immediately after breakfast. Harry got a really nice Quidditch set from his godfather for his birthday last week. But we all agreed to wait until you got here to christen it." Zora thought this sounded great and she and Charlie headed inside the Burrow to be greeted by the mouth-watering smells of breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast, as usual, was delicious. Zora hadn't realized how much she missed her aunt's cooking. Zora got up immediately afterward to do the cleaning up, and Percy joined her despite Fred's comment about Percy being a permanent kiss up. After the dishes had all been cleared, Molly left to do some grocery shopping, and the eight Weasleys (ten, counting Harry and Hermione) headed down to the Quidditch glen, brooms in tow. They were thrilled to find out that Zora's broom would add another Firebolt to their house team. She'd gotten one from Ryan and her mom when she made Seeker. 

They broke into teams: Charlie, Fred, Ron, and Zora versus Harry, George, Bill, and Ginny with Hermione and Percy playing spectator (even though they'd both brought books with them). They enchanted the glen so that the Snitch and Bludgers wouldn't fly outside of it. And they were off. 

"Score lots of points, Zora!" Ron yelled. "Bill isn't much of a Keeper, and we'll need them since Harry will beat Charlie to the Snitch!" Charlie made a rude gesture towards Ron, who then added, "No offence, Charlie, but Harry's Firebolt will leave your Cleansweep in the dust!"

No one heard that last part though, because at that moment Charlie went into a steep dive. Harry gave chase until he saw a smirk on Charlie's face and realized what he was doing. They both pulled up seconds before smashing into the ground.

"Pretty good Wronski Feint there, Charlie," Harry told him.

"Not bad for a has-been on a Cleansweep, huh Ron?" Charlie tried to look put out, but failed miserably because of the satisfied grin on his face.

Ginny, however was not one for jokes right now. "Harry," she chided, "Don't compliment the enemy!" She said this as she sped by, Quaffle in hand. Unfortunately for her, Ron was as good a Keeper as she was a Chaser, and he blocked her shot although just barely. Zora took possession of the Quaffle, and Ron had been correct in his assessment of Bill's Keeping skills. Zora scored easily.

The game lasted for three hours and Ron had been right on in his prediction of the game. Ginny couldn't score on Ron by herself—he was just too good a Keeper. Zora, on the other hand, scored easily on Bill each time, even though George tried his hardest to send the bludger her way. Charlie gave Harry a run for his money, but in the end, Harry caught the snitch. Despite that, his team only won by twenty points. Zora had scored thirteen times. Percy had grown bored halfway through the game, and now only Hermione remained to witness the Harry's spectacular finish. In a fit of celebration (or under the guise of it) George charmed Harry's hair red and then pointed to Fred when Harry finally noticed it.

They all headed back to the Burrow, exhausted in the best possible way. Zora, however, was feeling very open. She had decided to tell everyone about her gift as a Soother at dinner that night, but if she stayed with everyone just then, she knew she'd be in trouble. She politely excused herself to shower and take a quick nap.

Zora felt amazingly refreshed after her short rest from everyone. She headed back to the Burrow to find that dinner was almost ready to be served. Bill challenged her to a race to set the table, each of them taking half the settings. Then Molly came in with one more place setting, informing them that Percy's fiancé would be joining them as well. This could ruin Zora's chances of telling the family about her powers. She wasn't sure if she'd feel comfortable telling them in front of a stranger.

Zora raised an eyebrow at Bill. "Fiancé?"

"Her name's Penelope Clearwater. She was a Ravenclaw prefect while she and Percy were at Hogwarts. I assume that's how they got together. Of course, I was shocked when he announced he'd proposed to her. I always thought Percy would marry a book or his work before he'd get a girl. Of all of us Weasley boys, _he's_ the first one to get engaged!" Bill shook his head from the shame of it all.

"What's she like, Bill?"

"Very Percy-ish." Bill smirked. "Except she's not a pompous, self-important know-it-all like Percy is. But she _is_ extremely smart, sort of quiet—around us at least—and she's actually quite pretty. She seems nice enough. But Percy doesn't bring her around too often. Probably afraid we'll all scare her off." Finally Bill noticed that Zora looked forlorn. "Something wrong, Zora?"

For an instant, Zora wanted to bust out and tell Bill everything. Instead she made up an excuse. "He just never told me, that's all."

"Don't be offended Zora. He'd been seeing her for an entire year before any of us found out. And then we only found out because Ginny had seen them kissing. You know what a private person Percy's always been." He put a caring arm around his younger cousin. "By the way, I beat you setting the table."

Zora pushed him away playfully. "Only because you chamed all the silverware at once! I haven't learned how to do that yet. I'd say it was an unfair advantage."

Just then Arthur's hand on the clock pointed to 'home,' and Arthur apparated inside the foyer. A second later Molly came in. "Oh, Arthur dear, right on time." She called out to the rest of the family, who were all piled up in the living room. Zora saw Percy in deep conversation with a girl Zora did not recognize. She assumed this was Penelope. She looked trustworthy—she must be if Percy was with her. Bill was right, Percy certainly cherished his privacy. Zora swallowed hard. She didn't know why it was such a big deal to tell them. She'd told Hermione that morning without any difficulty. It was probably because they were family, and they would surely worry unnecessarily. 

Zora was quiet as everyone sat down to eat. Harry, who was seated across from her, couldn't help sneaking glances at her. He didn't know what it was about Zora, but for some reason he felt drawn to her. He tried to put his finger on it. He didn't think it was her looks although she was very good looking. She was very stylish, and even though she was a year younger than him, he thought she looked older Hermione. She seemed very mature as well. But he didn't think that was it. For one thing, she wore a lot of makeup. She wore it well, but Ginny never wore makeup. But why was he comparing her to Ginny? Harry shook his head, tried to get all thoughts of Weasley girls out of his head, and concentrated very hard on his meal.

From across the table, Ginny noticed Harry stealing short glances at Zora. She struggled to keep from reacting to this, but inside her heart broke and she wanted to cry. He'd been coming to the Burrow for years now, and he'd never stolen glances at her like that. She caught him again. _Wait a minute, _she thought to herself, _there's something odd about the _way_ he's looking at her. It's not exactly a look of attraction. Maybe it's something else._ Ginny felt much calmer. She took the opportunity to steal her own glance at Harry when he caught her stare. He smiled sheepishly, and—was he blushing? Ginny felt her own cheeks begin to rival her hair, and she began to study the food on her plate as if it would be on her Potions O.W.L.

Ginny could have died from embarrassment if Zora hadn't cleared her throat at that moment. Ginny looked at her cousin. She looked as uncomfortable as Ginny did.

"Zora, is something wrong?" Ginny asked gently.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you all something." The Weasleys all became quiet at the uneasiness in Zora's voice.

Mrs. Weasley spoke first. "What is it dear? You know you can tell us anything."

Zora smiled weakly. "Thanks, Aunt Molly. It's not a big deal, really, it's just that I've never really told an audience like this." She took a deep breath. "I guess just because it's personal, but you're family so you should know. There's really nothing to say that will lead up to it, so I'll just say it." She looked at the twelve concerned faces. "I'm a Soother."

Mr. Weasley gave a slight cough and Mrs. Weasley's eyes got wide. Percy looked impressed, and Charlie's face showed concern. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, on the other hand, looked a little confused.

Harry spoke first. "Forgive me, I still have much to learn about things in the magic world. Wh-what's a Soother?"

Charlie answered for her. "It means she has an aura around her that causes people to open up around her, become comfortable. Although each person reacts differently in the presence of a Soother, most people—especially those who tend to keep things to themselves—have an overwhelming urge to divulge all of their most personal thoughts and feelings."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Ron looked troubled by this explanation.

"It depends on your definition of dangerous," Zora told him. "If danger means neglecting your studies in order to listen to people's secrets, than yes—it can be quite dangerous." Zora winked at him to try to ease his concern. "But if you mean life-threatening, then no. It's not dangerous. The biggest challenge to Soothers is finding balance between allowing people to confide in them and other things in our lives. I've read several books with pretty good blocking and apathy charms, but I haven't found anyone who can cast them with real precision. That way, my Soothing aura can be toned down and I can have more of a normal life instead of constantly playing psychoanalyst. Actually, Hermione, I was wondering if you might try." 

Hermione looked rather shocked. "Me? Why would you want me to do it?"

"Because you're clever enough to figure out the charm. You've probably already read about them." Hermione blushed furiously at this, confirming the fact that she had.

Ron still didn't seem convinced. "But what if someone gives you information that could be, uh, useful to Dark Wizards." He shot a fleeting glance at Harry. "Wouldn't you be in danger then?"

Zora shook her head. "No more than any of his or her friends would be. But even if I knew stuff no one else knew, I still wouldn't be much of a target."

"But how can you be sure," Ron was clearly really worried about this.

"Because," Hermione explained, book-like, "Soothers can resist both the Imperious Curse and Veritaserum. That means that a Death Eater would have no luck trying to control her to get information from someone. By using Imperious, the Soothing aura fades. It's quite pointless, actually. And Veritaserum has no affect on a Soother when it comes to information about others." 

Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Hermione knew more about what a Soother does than Zora did. But he was relieved. This explained why he was drawn to her, although he couldn't quite pinpoint what could possibly be on his mind that he wanted to tell her. 

This time Penelope spoke up. "But is everyone affected? Because I don't really feel anything odd."

Zora smiled at this. "You and Percy must have a close relationship." The young couple dually flushed. "If the two of you share everything, then you have no need to confide in a Soother. It's usually those who keep to themselves or have something they are afraid to tell people that are affected the most. Just this past week in New York a strange woman came up to me and told me about the affair she was having with a librarian. It was pretty amusing. She was a muggle and she couldn't figure out why she wanted to tell me so badly. On the other hand, my suite-mate from school is very close to her sister. They share everything, and I don't think she's ever needed to confide in me. And people who have a hard time relaxing can usually fall into a deep sleep when I'm around."

Bill looked curious. "But what do you _do_ with all of that information about people?"

"Eventually I forget it. People don't need a Soother to _remember_ this stuff, they just need to get it off their minds. But with those who are close to me, and memorable stories like the one in New York, I usually remember. But I still can't repeat them to anyone else."

"But you just told us the story about the woman in New York," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, I did. That means she must have come clean with her husband after all. She said she needed to about halfway through her story. The sheer fact that I am able to repeat it means that it is no longer sensitive information. Otherwise, I would have thought about what she'd told me, but when I opened my mouth to say it, something else would have come out. It's kind of funny when that happens. Once I tried to tell my mom what Ryan had gotten her for their anniversary, but when I opened my mouth all I could talk about was my last Quidditch match. She didn't understand why I was telling her about it again!"

Several members of the family laughed at this. They seemed to be taking it quite well. "It's really nothing to be worried about, but I wanted you all to be aware in case you started to feel the urge. Of course, I will hear any of you all out, but I don't want it to go further than this. I don't want kids at school to use me as some sort of human journal. Perhaps with Hermione's help though, I'll be able to control it better."

"Well I never would have expected," Mr. Weasley piped up. "Billius' daughter—a Soother. He'd be proud, you know, to know that you have such a unique way to help people." He patted her back.

Mrs. Weasley then cleared her throat. "Well, this has been a busy day for all of us. Perhaps we should turn in early since we have to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow. Zora, did your Mum remember to send along your Gringott's key?" 

"Yes, Aunt Molly, I have it." Mrs. Weasley nodded and the elder Weasley sons got up to take care of the dishes. Everyone headed to their respective sleeping areas.

When the girls reached the guest tent, Hermione asked, "When did you want me to try those spells, Zora?"

"Maybe tomorrow after Diagon Alley, if you're not too tired."

"Sure. Perhaps we could even try them before we go. That way you won't be interrupted too much during your shopping."

"That's a great idea, Hermione," Ginny said, "You should let her try, Zora. I'm sure she'll get it on her first try and then you and I can enjoy some time together." Ginny had a point. There hadn't been much time for just the two of them. But it was sort of impossible with twelve people staying at one residence. Ginny looked more relaxed as well. She must have assumed, like Harry did, that he'd been looking at Zora that way because he wanted to tell her something. Ginny was curious to know what it was, but then reminded herself that she'd sooner get it out of Hermione than she would Zora, as Zora's powers wouldn't let her tell.

"Okay," Zora shrugged. "Let's try it in the morning then."

The girls dressed for bed. Zora went to sleep feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders now that her family shared in the knowledge of her gift. She slept more soundly that night than she had since her powers had manifested.


	4. The Stranger on the Train

J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. and I am in her debt for providing me with hours, days, weeks, and months of entertainment. I have now become so obsessed that the next level (writing fan fiction) was inevitable.

**Chapter 4: The Stranger on the Train**

Diagon Alley had been uneventful. Security measures were high, of course, as Voldemort's lackeys had made earlier attempts to infiltrate the area. Recent events had finally forced Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, to admit that Voldemort had returned. As a result, he had extra Aurors stationed around Diagon Alley. It was funny how the presence of the Aurors did nothing to make the people feel safer. In spite of the extra security, however, the trip to Diagon Alley had been free of any drama; they hadn't even run into Draco Malfoy.

The last days before the school term went by in the blur. Bill and Charlie headed off to Hogwarts ten days before the students were due to arrive in order to make final preparations on lessons and things. Fred and George were gone during the days at their newly renovated joke shop and usually didn't return until well after dinner. They were also renovating the apartment above the store, so that they'd be able to live in Hogsmeade as well, but the apartment work wasn't coming along as quickly as they'd hoped. Likewise, Percy was only seen in the evenings, if even then. He was a workaholic of the worst kind, and what extra time he did have he spent with Penelope. So the younger kids had more room to relax around the Burrow during the day. It was pretty carefree, with the younger teenagers filling their days with Quidditch practice, games of Exploding Snap and wizard chess, helping Mrs. Weasley with the housework, and, at Hermione's insistence, a little studying as well. Zora fit right in with the rest of them, and they all acted as if she'd been a part of their gang from the beginning. For the most part, they all hung out together at the Burrow, but every now and again Ginny and Zora took the hint that the other three wanted to be alone, so the two cousins would usually join Mrs. Weasley.

The day before they were due to leave for school, Hermione had them all "refreshing their minds" by going over some Transfiguration notes. Ron, as usual, had a complaint about studying on the last day of summer holiday, but Hermione insisted that the information would be on the N.E.W.T.S. Ron muttered something about them being over a year and a half away, which Hermione ignore. The notes she had were about Animagi.

"Professor McGonagal had us do an interesting assignment last year concerning Animagi," Hermione was happily informing Zora. "There is a simple spell you can do to find out if you could learn to be an Animagus, and if so, what animal form you would take. You only need three blank sheets of parchment and your wand. You say the incantation, _acclaro__ animagus, _and your wand projects the animal form you would take onto the parchment. If you get the same animal all three times, that means you have the necessary elements to actually work on becoming an animagus."

Zora, amazingly, was quite interested in what Hermione had to say. "So, did you get an animal?"

"Yes. Mine was a beaver." Ron snorted. When Hermione first got to Hogwarts, her front teeth were rather long, and she did not look unlike a Beaver then. "I was disappointed at first, but when I read up on Beaver personality traits, I found out that it described me pretty well. They're extremely hard-working."

Zora giggled. Then she turned to Ron. "What animal did you get, Ronald?"

Ron blushed to the roots of his hair. Hermione suppressed a giggle, and answered for him. "Ron got a stallion," she tried to hold back the laughter as she told Zora. "And his picture was very clear as well. A big, red, _stubborn_, unpunctual horse. That's what the horse personality said."

Zora turned to Ginny and Harry. "What about you two?"

"Well, she didn't do that assignment with the fourth-years," Ginny explained, "But when Hermione told me, I tried it anyway. I was a Beagle. But the parts on the dog that are normally supposed to be brown were more reddish. But dogs in general are protective, faithful, and devoted, and Beagles in particular are friendly with others, but also quite fiesty. I thought it fit well."

"And you, Harry? What were you, like a lion, or something?" Zora was the only one who laughed at this joke. Everyone else had suddenly gone silent.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Erm, Harry's picture wasn't consistent."

Zora thought she saw Harry scowl for a brief moment. Then he said, "First I got a Phoenix—twice in a row actually. But the last time I cast the spell, I got a snake. Professor McGonagal supposes it's all my encounters with Voldemort that caused my wand to produce the snake. She said it probably just got confused. But I have a Phoenix tail feather as my wand core. That's probably the reason it produced the Phoenix. It just means I don't have the necessary elements to be an animagus." He looked extremely disappointed by this revelation, and Zora knew why: they had relayed stories of Harry's dad and his friends being unregistered animagi when they were at Hogwarts.

"We've tried to tell Harry to just try the spell again, but he's stubborn. His should've consistently produced a mule," Ron said.

Hermione pulled out three blank sheets of parchment and handed them to Zora. "Do you want to try?"

"Sure, why not. What's the incantation again?"

"_Acclaro animagus_."

Zora pulled out her wand and pointed it at the parchment. She tried to think of what animal she would most like to be, and decided it would be a squirrel. Squirrels were cute and they got to scamper up in the trees. She imagined the squirrel on the paper, and then said, "_Acclaro animagus!"_

She watched in amazement as a bluish-green mist flowed from her wand. As soon as it reached the parchment, black ink began to outline the animal. It spread outward and inward, but it was hard to tell what animal it was getting at. Then it began to fill in with a reddish-brown color, just a shade lighter than Zora's hair. A bushy tail began to fill in at the back. Zora was hopeful for the squirrel, but realized that she'd be a deformed squirrel at best. Then Zora realized that she was looking at a fox. Once the ink had finished, the fox was as clear as if it was a photograph.

"Well, it wasn't what I was expecting," she told the attentive audience. She performed the spell two more times, each time producing an equally clear fox, only from different angles. "So, what does a fox mean? That I'm sly and cunning? I was hoping for a squirrel."

Ron stifled a snort. Hermione, however, had the explanation ready in the book on her lap. "This book says that foxes are generous, creative, flirtatious, passionate, impatient, and procrastinating."

Zora's brilliant smile returned. "Well, what do you know? That is me. So how do I put all this knowledge to work now?"

Hermione's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Well, Zora, becoming an animagus is very complicated. That's just the first step. It takes even the brightest witches and wizards years to perfect. Professor McGonagal said it took her six years to get it just right. And then you have to register and take Animagus Ethics classes, and…"

"By the time you've done all that, it saps all the fun out of even being an animagus," Ron finished. Hermione shot him a look. Zora nodded in understanding, but deep down she had a feeling that if she really wanted to become her fox, she could. She didn't say this, of course, because she didn't want to get into a debate with Hermione about the levels of difficulty. Hermione was indeed clever, and Zora really liked her a great deal, but she seemed to have difficulty understanding that some people just naturally had certain abilities that didn't require books. And Zora, apart from being a Soother, stubborn enough to accomplish _anything_ she put her mind to. 

That night, Zora dreamt she was the fox. She saw herself freely sprinting through a field. She came to the edge of a forest, where she instinctively met up with a beagle, a beaver, a stallion, and a phoenix. It was the oddest animal grouping she'd ever seen. This animal group seemed content with themselves and their cleverness. But suddenly, the fox felt drawn away from the group. She found herself pursuing a white weasel. And the fox was torn between the weasel and the others, because she felt she belonged with both. But the other animals didn't trust the weasel, and the weasel felt he was too good to be with the other animals. The fox pleaded with both parties, but neither one would budge. Zora finally awoke with a start, feeling frustrated and conflicted.

* * *

Excitement was running rampant through the Burrow on the morning of September the first. Sure, this was nothing more than the usual train ride for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, but it was Zora's first time, and her excitement was contagious. She'd even brought along the camera she'd purchased at Diagon Alley so that she could document her first year at Hogwarts right from the beginning.

Ryan had insisted in paying for transportation to King's Cross, to show his appreciation to the Weasleys for agreeing to care for Zora during the remainder of her education. So at nine o'clock sharp the morning of the first, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry piled into a muggle van and headed for London. Zora practically hummed the entire way, much to Ron's amusement.

"You'd think she'd never been on a ruddy train before."

"Well, I haven't been on this one, Ronald." Zora resumed her humming. When they got to King's Cross, Zora was like a kid on Christmas morning. She looked at the rest, her eyes bright. "Would anyone mind if I went through with Uncle Arthur first? It's just that, well, my real dad never got to do this with me, and it's kind of a big deal for me." It was amazing that despite her childlike excitement about going to Hogwarts, she was still remarkably mature. No one had issues with her going through the barrier first, as the novelty had worn off for the rest of them years ago.

Zora and Mr. Weasley strode up to the barrier, and once they'd checked to make sure no muggles were watching, they pushed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. When Harry came through the barrier moments later, he saw Zora's eyes wide with excitement. She was already busy taking snapshots of the Hogwarts Express. It was clearly everything she'd hoped.

After saying their goodbyes, the five teens found a compartment near the end of the train. They'd noticed some Slytherins towards the front and decided to sit in the farthest section from them. Harry hoped that for once he could have a Malfoy-free trip to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry got into a game of Wizard's chess, while Ginny and Hermione filled Zora in on the Who's Who of Hogwarts so that she wouldn't feel left out. Ron was still shocked that Hermione hadn't opted to ride with the prefects as she'd done the previous year. Hermione insisted that part of her duties as a Prefect was to ensure that new students felt comfortable, and as Zora was a new student, Hermione was quite justified in riding with them. Ron smirked. He had a feeling that_ he_ was part of the reason that she was riding with them as well. After an hour on the train, Neville Longbottom came in to say hello. He blushed fiercely when he was introduced to Zora, as she greeted him with her usual warm smile and hug. He actually seemed uncomfortable around her, which was an unusual reaction to Zora, but then Neville was quite unusual himself. He never ceased to surprise them. He stayed in their compartment long enough to be polite, and then excused himself. Angelina Johnson also came in to talk Quidditch prospects. The pretty seventh year seemed lost without Fred, but Lee Jordan was a seventh year as well, so she wasn't completely devoid of her old crowd. She didn't stay long either.

In all of Zora's excitement that morning, she'd forgotten to ask Hermione to cast the apathy charm. As Ginny had predicted, Hermione cast the charm correctly on her first attempt, and with amazing accuracy. She had been doing them for Zora each morning since then, meaning that Zora had not yet had to deal with any pressing conversations with Harry. But that morning had been so hectic, she completely forgot. By this point in the train ride, she was feeling rather open, and the glances Harry kept throwing her way made her feel uncomfortable.

She stood. "I'm going to, erm, get some air."

Ginny sat up, alarmed. "Are you alright, Zora?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to traveling this long by train."

Ron grinned. "Novelty worn off already, cousin?"

"Shut up, Ron." Zora tried to scowl at him, but couldn't. "I shouldn't be long. I just need to get up and walk around, that's all." She left the compartment and headed to the back of the train. There was a small balcony type thing on the very back. She could step outside there.

* * *

Draco Malfoy grew bored with Crabbe and Goyle very quickly these days. When he was a first year, he found amusement in the fact that they would do anything he told them to. But then both their fathers _had_ done the same for Lucius Malfoy and still did for that matter. _It wouldn't be so much to stomach if the two of them weren't such idiots_, Draco thought with a frown. _Most of the time they don't even know when to laugh at my jokes._ Draco seriously wondered how it was possible they were still even in school. They couldn't have done well on their O.W.L.S. He looked across the compartment to the fourth Slytherin sitting with them.

Pansy Parkinson sat there, looking more like a pug than usual. She kept looking at Draco expectantly, which only annoyed him even more. The girl threw herself at Draco unabashedly, which drained all of the fun out of anything Draco did with her. He wasn't sure if it was his family's money or his father's power which attracted Pansy more. It certainly wasn't Draco's personality, because he treated her almost as badly as he treated Granger. Pansy conveniently ignored this treatment and continued to treat Draco like a king. Draco despised her. She'd lost her novelty very quickly also. It was fourth year when he finally gave in and messed around with her. She, of course, had been hinting at such things since they were third years, but Draco was in no mood to snog with Dementors hanging around. It was the Yule Ball when they'd crept out of the Great Hall and found a secluded bush to snog in. Even then, it was only the fact that they were breaking rules that gave Draco any thrill. There was no challenge to Pansy. It was just disgusting. It wasn't that any of the other Slytherin girls were either. Draco could have any one of them he wanted. They regularly made that clear to him. But Draco wasn't interested in their gold digging motives either.

Especially when he thought of where that money was coming from.

But Pansy might come in handy at the beginning of this term to help him-erm-release those stresses. Draco's summer had been particularly miserable, as his father had been home frequently during the summer. Lucius had been in a particularly good mood now that the Dark Lord was steadily rising. He also seemed quite eager to have Draco prove himself to Voldemort the first chance he got. Voldemort, however, did not have any _use_ for the young Malfoy yet. Draco sneered.

As if he couldn't take the revulsion any longer, he suddenly got up. Crabbe and Goyle instantly followed suit. Pansy looked confused.

"I'm going to walk around," he sneered at her. "Don't, worry, we'll come back… eventually." He waited for Crabbe to open the compartment door and then headed towards the back of the train. He'd really wished that for once they wouldn't feel the need to follow him, as he really just wanted to be away from them all, but since they _were_ there, he thought he'd at least make a scene for their benefit. He stopped in the compartment where Neville Longbottom was, but Neville was fast asleep and there was nothing out that looked worth taking, so Draco moved on. He'd find Harry Potter's compartment. Annoying Harry wasn't much of a challenge either, but at least Harry and his fans didn't throw themselves shamelessly at Draco's feet. On some weird level, dealing with Harry Potter was refreshing.

He was trying to think of a clever insult to throw at Potter and Weasley—one that wasn't too overdone yet—when he caught sight of an unfamiliar red-headed girl stepping outside. He'd certainly never seen her before, although she had to be a student. She was too old to be a first year, but not old enough to be the new Defense teacher. The hair was an unfamiliar dark, reddish brown, _not at all like other red heads at Hogwarts, _he thought. He decided to follow her.

"Crabbe, Goyle, change of plans," Draco said, "I'm going outside for some air. Make sure no one bothers me." Crabbe and Goyle exchanged clueless looks, shrugged, and then turned their backs to the door, their massive bodies completely blocking the aisle.

Draco ran his hand lightly over his impeccable hair before opening the door.

Zora turned when she heard someone open the door. At first she was annoyed because she thought it might be Ron, coming to tease her some more. But when the door opened, Zora froze. Looking into her own eyes were the most intense steely-grey eyes she'd ever seen. Her powers sort of picked up on pain, torture, anger, and frustration, but mostly arrogance, but for some reason she also felt this electric spark begin in her stomach and quickly travel to the rest of her body. She could actually feel the hairs on her arm begin to rise. She'd never felt this way before.

She liked it.

She flashed the blonde stranger her dazzling smile but was quite disappointed when he returned it with the most insincere smile she'd ever seen. He walked with an air of importance, not unlike Percy, but this boy's arrogance stemmed from something different altogether. But she was instantly drawn to him despite the fact that every sense in her body warned her that he was a jerk. Perhaps it was the fact that he was styled almost as impeccably as she was, or maybe it was his Quidditch-trimmed body, the outline of which she could see through his luxury robes.

Draco continued to size up the girl on the back of the train. She smiled at him when he met her eyes. His heart gave a jolt, which he quickly suppressed, and he gave her a sly smile in return. She was pretty, with short, dark, reddish-brown hair that she had styled flawlessly. Her green eyes contrasted her hair perfectly, making them even more striking than they already were. She was dressed stylishly as well, and Draco could tell she came from a wealthy family by the quality of her designer robes. Her forest green robes matched her eyes exactly, making them stand out even more. She was petite, but her athletic body was very well-proportioned. Draco found himself wishing that her robes had been cut just a little lower at the neck.

He approached her and cleared his throat. "A little old to be starting Hogwarts, don't you think?" he wasn't quite as nasty as usual, but he had to try, just in case.

"Actually, I'm a fifth year, but I transferred. I'm Zora W…"

"You're American." Draco interrupted, looking perplexed by this.

"Yes and no. I'm transferring from an American school. But I'm actually British. My step-father is American though, and I've lived there since I was nine. But my mom wanted me to finish my education at Hogwarts."

If Draco was at all impressed with her, he didn't show it. He was very hard to read. "I suppose you think you're hot stuff, since you'll be the only American student, don't you?" 

Zora was a bit put off by his rudeness. She really didn't see the need for it, but she could also sense there was something else to it. "It was nice to meet you," she finally said, "but I should head back to my compartment now. My friends will worry." She made to move past him, but something was holding her back. She liked the way she felt in the presence of this condescending stranger. In her hesitation to leave, she caught his eye. She felt her heart pound, and she quickly looked away.

Draco knew he'd hit the right spot. He could tell she was attracted to him, not that he blamed her, and she was torn between wanting to be in his presence and walking away at his rude remark. And she was certainly sexy herself. She _said _she was a fifth year, but Draco thought she looked older than him. She was heading to the door_, _but Draco didn't want her to leave yet, either. He wanted to say something, but as he knew nothing about her, he couldn't risk saying anything that might come back to ruin his plans. But still, he wanted badly to touch her, even if it was only her smooth forearm, which he could see clearly now that she was reaching her arm out to open the door. He had to make a move, something, anything. If he played it right, then at worst he would be seen as simply propositioning a good looking girl. Even Lucius wouldn't have a problem with that.

He suddenly grabbed her forearm, as if he hadn't really meant to do so.Electricityrocketed through her arm as she felt his grip on her arm. He looked down at her arm and gently caressed the smooth side of it once. _That should do it_, he thought, _now she'll want to come back. _ One thing he'd learned from all the Slytherin girls is how to tell when a girl was attracted to him. And he could tell by the way a shiver had run up her arm that she was really feeling him. He smiled, although it was not the kind of smile that Zora would have found inviting except for the fact that she found him so damn intoxicating. 

"That's right, Zora," he said mockingly, but in a way that sent chills up her spine, "Certainly don't keep them waiting." But the way he looked at her when he said her name was astounding. Zora still wasn't sure why he made her feel like that. But she hoped she would see him again, and soon.

She watched as he entered the train again and headed off with two big lugs in his wake. It wasn't until he and his followers entered the next compartment that it occurred to Zora that she hadn't caught his name. Then she remembered to rejoin the others. She decided against telling them about her encounter with this handsome stranger. Besides, she had no idea who he was, and if she just said a guy with pale blonde hair, well, that could be lots of guys. She decided she'd just wait until she got to talk to him again. Perhaps by then she'd be able to think of something to say to him so that she could feel those tingles again as he said her name. She looked at the spot on her arm where his fingers had touched. It felt warm. Zora sighed, feeling much like a school girl, and headed back to her compartment.

Draco headed back to his compartment feeling strangely satisfied. This new girl from America had made him feel so extraordinarily anxious that he even forgot to be nasty to Harry Potter on his way back. He entered his compartment and grimaced when he saw Pansy still sitting there faithfully. She returned his grimace with her most oily smile. He decided to allow her to massage his feet as he let his thoughts turn to Zora.

_Zora,_ he thought, _Zora… wait, I didn't get her last name. No matter, it's not like she'll be hard to miss with that hair. Not at all like that nasty red like some people have at Hogwarts. Hers is striking, mesmerizing almost. _Draco continued to think about Zora as Pansy talked endlessly about who-knows-what. Draco wasn't listening. He was too busy hoping that he would get to see Zora again very soon.


	5. Conflicts at the Feast

J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. and I am in her debt for providing me with hours, days, weeks, and months of entertainment. I have now become so obsessed that the next level (writing fan fiction) was inevitable.

**Chapter 5: Conflicts at the Feast**

For the first time he could remember, Harry saw Professor McGonagal waiting at Hogsmeade Station. He wondered about this at first, but then remembered that Zora had to be sorted separately before the ceremony for the first years. Zora waved goodbye to them. Harry saw the Transfiguration professor pull a wooden spoon from her cloak, which must have been a Portkey, because once Zora touched it, the two of them vanished.

Harry turned to see Hagrid leading the first years to the usual boats, while the rest of them headed over to the horse-less carriages. Harry spotted Draco Malfoy and his cronies for the first time that day, and then realized that he'd gotten his wish. Malfoy hadn't even come inside their compartment, even though he'd passed it twice.

He shared a carriage with Neville, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny's friends from her year had asked her to join them. Neville filled Harry in on his uneventful summer, and Harry told Neville about the Quidditch set he'd gotten. Ron and Hermione were bickering over Hermione's course load once again. Hermione, too, criticized Ron's course load, as the only extra courses he'd signed up for were Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, a subject which Hermione felt was useless. Ron couldn't argue there, he felt it was useless as well, but he figured he'd breeze through it this year, as he'd spent part of the summer thinking up creative maladies for him to predict in his homework. That way, when it came time for his assignments, he could just pull out his list, pick a few woes, and not have to waste time thinking them up then. That would leave more time for important things like Quidditch and Hermione.

* * *

Zora tried to calm her nerves as she followed Professor McGonagal up the center of the Great Hall. The only people there were the teachers, who had assembled to see Zora sorted. She noticed that the center seat was empty, where she assumed the Headmaster sat. She smiled at her two oldest cousins, who would be her only family members there for her sorting. There was nothing but a small stool with a tattered old hat sitting on top of it. But Ginny had filled Zora in on the magic of the Sorting Hat, so she knew what she had to do.

Professor McGonagal nodded to the stool for Zora to sit down. Once she'd been seated, Professor McGonagal placed the hat atop her head.

"Another Weasley, I see," said a voice that she assumed was the hat. "Another bright Weasley. I almost put your cousin in Ravenclaw, you know. You would do great things there as well. But I think you'd do best in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted this last part, and Professor McGonagal looked pleased, but not surprised in the least.

Zora looked down at her plain black school robes, and the Gryffindor crest magically appeared on them. She couldn't contain the smile that formed on her lips.

"Congratulations, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagal said, "Now if you will follow me, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a quick word with you before your classmates arrive." Professor McGonagal turned quickly and headed out a side door. Zora followed her obediently. They reached a door not far away that looked nothing like a Headmaster's office. When they entered the room, Zora realized that it wasn't an office at all, simply an empty classroom. At the window, however, stood an ancient wizard with silver hair that went down his knees. He had a crooked nose, and he was peering out the window over top of his half-moon spectacles. He turned when Zora and Professor McGonagal entered, and Zora could see that his blue eyes sparkled warmly, a sharp contrast to the other blue eyes she'd been thinking about that day. She knew, of course, that this man was Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome, Miss Weasley. I hope your journey here was a delightful one."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, thank you."

"As you will hear all the school rules when I tell the first years tonight, I will not bore you with them now. I have called you here to discuss the matter of your Soothing powers." Zora's eyes widened. Her mother must have told him. How else could he know? "You are indeed a Soother, are you not? I seem to have an uncontrollable urge to tell you that my socks are orange—certainly evidence of Soothing." Was this guy for real? He was opening up to tell her his sock color? She wanted to tell him that he was a nut, but instead she respectfully nodded. "Of course. I have constructed for you a Portkey. If at any time, you become overwhelmed by others, you need only excuse yourself and this Portkey will bring you into this very classroom. It also has a password on the door, in case you'd rather walk to it. The password is 'Butterscotch.'" He pulled out a muggle calculator. "This is called a calculator. Muggles use it to help them with math. This one, however, is broken. I have turned it into a Portkey. The plus button will bring you here, and the minus button will return you to the Gryffindor common room." Zora nodded again, but she wondered how on earth he'd known to make the Portkey take her back to Gryffindor. Perhaps he'd made four, and then when he saw Gryffindor on her robes, he just pulled out the correct one. But she had a strange feeling that he'd already known. He handed her the Portkey. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must get to my place at the feast before your classmates do." Again, Zora could only nod, half in awe, half in disbelief. She'd just spoken to the most powerful wizard of the times. She turned and followed Professor McGonagal back to the Great Hall, slipping her Portkey into her pocket next to her wand.

This time when she entered, however, the tables were full, except for the empty spaces the new first years would take up. She looked for her cousins, and found their fiery hair easily amongst the crowd. She fought the urge to sprint towards them, and when she got there, they were all smiling brightly at her.

Hermione stood first, "Well, Zora, welcome to Gryffindor."

"Hermione, just because you're a Prefect doesn't mean you have the right to welcome her first. She is _our_ cousin," Ron turned to Zora and gave her a hug. 

Ginny put her arm around her as Zora sat down beside her. "This means we'll be roommates."

"This means Hogwarts better watch out, with these three Weasleys running about." They all laughed at her nice little rhyme.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, "don't you mean _five_ Weasleys? Bill and Charlie are here too!"

"Actually, seven Weasleys," Ginny further corrected. "You both forgot to count Harry and Hermione."

* * *

Draco Malfoy had quite his fill of Pansy Parkinson for one day. He was relieved when she sat down with Millicent Bullstrode several seats away from him. Now if he could just lose Crabbe and Goyle, he'd be set. Actually, if he could just lose his entire house, he'd really be set. He scanned the crowd for the mysterious red-headed Zora, and hid his disappointment when he hadn't seen her. He knew, of course, that she wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. He actually hoped she wouldn't. A house like that might ruin someone like her. She had this air about her, this excitement about life, and the pecking order of Slytherin House could easily destroy that. Malfoy wiped his Prefect badge on his robes absently as he let his mind wander to earlier that day on the train. He'd felt this jolt when his fingers had brushed her arm. He had even impressed himself with how gentlemanly he'd been. But the way they'd just looked at each other. There was a tension there--a good one. He really hoped he could see her again, talk to her this time. Perhaps he would be even less snide. He shot a look at Pansy, who was trying to bat her eyelids at him. What would they all think if he started seeing a girl from another house? Of course, he would have to keep a clear emotional distance between him and whoever he dated, otherwise it would be a weakness for him, and his housemates would use that to their advantage. Then there was his father. He would not be pleased at all if Draco was seeing a girl that was not in Slytherin. It was just expected of him.  His family had been in Slytherin for ages. But why was he thinking all this after one measly conversation? He'd done a lot more than just _talk_ to Pansy, and he'd never even entertained the thought of her being his girlfriend.

Draco quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the red hair in his peripheral vision. He fought the urge to stand up and beckon her to sit by him. But he followed her with his eyes as she made her way over to—no! His stomach fell as she walked right over to the four people he most hoped she wouldn't. And if that wasn't bad enough, then Weasley stood up and hugged her. She couldn't possibly be _his_ girlfriend! She was way out of his league, and everyone knew that he and the Mudblood were an item. Then a sickening revelation hit him.

They were related. 

He wouldn't have guessed it before. Her hair wasn't the same carrot red as the others'. Hers was sophisticated, stylish. But now as he saw her talk animatedly with the rest of them, as if she'd known them forever, he knew.

She was a Weasley.

His cheeks went pink with annoyance. He'd actually caressed her arm! Now she was probably over there telling the gang all about how he'd made a fool of himself. She probably already knew who he was when he stepped on the train. The she was content to just let him bask in the tension she'd probably created on purpose. He had half the mind to go over there and curse them all into the ground. He was interrupted, however, by the opening of the Great Hall doors, and Professor McGonagall leading a procession of wide-eyed first years. He scowled in spite of himself, as they blocked his view of Zora.

The Sorting Ceremony went on with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Dumbledore did, however, remind them that outside the castle there was a war going on, and as such, Hogsmeade trips could be cancelled at any time without prior notice should things get too risky. All the older students groaned, but not as much as the third-years—this would be their first time going. Harry knew how they felt, but at least they'd all be missing it together. He'd had to sneak out to Hogsmeade his third year because his Uncle Vernon hadn't signed the permission slip and Professor McGonagall refused as well because they all thought a convicted murderer was after Harry.

"Now that the more unpleasant announcements have been made," Dumbledore was saying, "I would like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as I am certain you weren't expecting Professor Figg to return." Arabella Figg had been a good DADA teacher, but decided her cats needed her home. None of the students had been surprised; they hadn't had a DADA teacher last more than one year since they had been at Hogwarts. The list included a multitude of different types, including one Professor whose body had played host to Voldemort himself. Even Bill had only agreed to one year—he hated to leave Egypt. "Professor Billius Weasley. You will note that he bears a strong resemblance to one other person here at the staff table. Please welcome your temporary Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Mr. Charles Weasley." Everyone except the Slytherin table cheered. Bill waved to Ron and Parvati went into a fit of giggles. ("Ron, your brothers are so handsome!") Ron rolled his eyes.

After the announcements, each of the houses looked at the children who were replacing the ones who had finished the previous year. Dean Thomas' younger sister joined the Gryffindor table. But Parvati and Padma Patil's younger brother became a Ravenclaw. Parvati didn't seem to mind this sorting too much. Harry overheard her telling Lavender Brown how annoying he could be. Harry and Ron had made a game out of guessing which kids would be Slytherins the year before, but this year Ron had been right about every single one. ("Perhaps _you_ should sort them next year, Ron," said Hermione shaking her head, "Honestly!") Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson were sitting with the other seventh years, and Harry thought that Angelina would be quite distraught if Hogsmeade weekends were cancelled. Harry tried to size up the Gryffindor house, see if anyone looked apt for the Quidditch team, he just couldn't tell with everyone sitting down. He glanced at Cho Chang, who had been made Head Girl. She had finally came to accept Cedric's death the previous year, but she hadn't been known to date anyone since. Harry was just pleased that he was able to look at and talk to her without feeling the way he had as a third and fourth year. Now that he looked at her, she wasn't as pretty as he'd remembered. _Perhaps if she had red hair_, he thought but then quickly realized what that implied. He might have contemplated it more, but he was too busy eating food even better than Mrs. Weasley's.

During the feast, Ginny was her usually chatty self, and Harry was paying close attention to everything she said, even if she was only talking about this time when Fred had charmed her hair blonde and told her that she wasn't a Weasley any more. Instead of just telling her mom to turn it back, she'd been so upset that she started packing her things. She got as far as the Quidditch glen when Bill had come to inquire about the unfamiliar blonde and turned her hair back to red. Fred had to degnome the garden for the remainder of the summer.

Ron was busy teasing Hermione about her prefect duties, and comparing her to Percy's quest for the Head Boy position. Hermione reminded him (very quietly) about the number of rules he'd led her to break even as a prefect. Ron went pink, suggesting that perhaps there were some rules they'd broken together that no one else knew about. _Hey,_ thought Zora, _Maybe they're not so prude after all!_

Zora wasn't much for conversation. She had enjoyed being introduced to the other students in her year, as well as those in Ron's year. She smiled as Colin Creevy took her picture, but in between introductions, she was looking around for _him_. She'd really hoped he'd be in her house, but obviously wasn't. He wasn't in Ravenclaw either—that was the only table she could see clearly from where she was sitting. _He must be somewhere behind me, _she thought, _but I'd have to explain myself if I started turning around to find him. I'll have to remember to sit on the other side of the table tomorrow._

They all ate until they could stomach no more. Then Hermione lead the Gryffindor first years up to the common room. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Zora headed up lazily behind them.

They couldn't even get out of the Great Hall, however, as two colossal bodies were blocking their path. They parted, but only to let a pale boy with a pointed face move between them. He stood there, arms crossed, his face looked like something smelled really bad.

Zora stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her cheeks go pink, and she was about to smile at him when he sneered at her first.

"A Weasley in designer robes? Did you sell all of the family's old school books to afford it? Oh, wait, you can't sell those back since you have to share them amongst a dozen kids." He looked simultaneously pleased and disgusted with himself. Zora didn't understand where this was coming from. He'd suggestively touched her arm only a few hours ago.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry said menacingly, making for his wand.

Ron's face had gone as red as his hair, "Don't bring my cousin into this Malfoy! She doesn't need you bothering her on her first day." He too had his wand out, ready.

"Careful, Weasley," Draco barked, "I thought you'd lost the taste for slugs." Crabbe and Goyle snickered. 

Ginny was holding onto Ron's robes. He looked as if he might abandon his wand altogether in favor of his fists. Zora was feeling hurt and confused, but mainly angry.

"Quite right, but I think you still look much better as a ferret!"

Malfoy had drawn his wand and started to say something, but just then Zora had lost control.

"_Conglacio__!_" A thin jet of blue light shot from Zora's wand. Ron wouldn't have thought it possible, but Malfoy went even paler, his lips turned purplish-blue, and he started shivering. Zora's eyes went wide, as she'd just realized what she'd done. 

Professor McGonagall came up swiftly behind them. "_Calefacio_," she said, pointing her wand at Malfoy. His face returned to normal and he stopped shivering. She glared at all of them. "In all of my days at Hogwarts," she hissed, her voice barely more than a harsh whisper. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, follow me please."

Zora could not believe what she'd just done. She didn't know what had come over her. She just saw Malfoy mouthing words, holding his wand towards Ron, and she lost it. She saw her cousin being threatened, and reacted before she could think. _And the freezing curse of all things to use! He could have died of hypothermia if Professor McGonagall hadn't used the warming charm to counteract it. Way to go, Zora. Now you can get expelled on your first day here. _

When they reached Professor McGonagall's office, she turned to Malfoy. "Are you properly warmed, yet, Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice was hard. He nodded and she murmured, "_Finite incantatem."_ Then she rounded on Zora. "I want an explanation Miss Weasley."

"I'm sorry, professor. He drew his wand, I-I, I thought he was going to curse Ron." 

"So you thought the thing to do was get to him first? I hardly see the logic, Miss Weasley. Surely your old school did not put discipline in the hands of the students? You should have gotten a teacher if that was the case." She turned to Malfoy. "I did, however, see you attempting to cast the shrinking curse on Mr. Weasley, which, "she turned back to Zora, "we would have been able to counteract as well. Had you left him to it, he'd be the only one with detention, but now, because of your hot headedness, you will both be serving detention and ten points will be taken from each of your houses. Had the first years still been in the Great Hall to witness that irresponsible display of foolishness, it would have been more. I believe Mr. Filch has been meaning to give the Great Hall floor a good scrubbing. I daresay he'll be pleased to know I've assigned it to the two of you instead."

Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Using magic to clean the floors wasn't so bad, after all. 

Professor McGonagall must have been reading his mind because she then killed his hopes. "And you will be scrubbing them _without_ the use of magic. Please report to the Great Hall Friday at nine p.m. Please return to your common rooms at once. And I do not want to see this type of behavior from either of you again." 

Zora looked at the boy who had only hours earlier practically hit on her. What had happened? Why the sudden change? She felt immensely guilty, but even more angry at him. He was now acting as if she were scum. When McGonagall ordered them to go back to their common rooms, he turned and huffed out of her office. Zora followed miserably. Then it dawned on her as she reached the door.

"Uh, Professor?" she started cautiously, "I don't know the way to the common room yet." This fact certainly added insult to injury.

"Perhaps you might think about such things before you make trouble, Miss Weasley." Zora felt even worse. "Your cousin, Charlie, has agreed to show you the way. The password is Quidditch Cup."

"Thank you professor," Zora said dejectedly. When Charlie met her outside of the office, he was actually wearing a huge smile on his face. This did not make Zora feel any better.

"Do they teach fast reflexes at that American school of yours or was that natural?"

"Don't, Charlie. I feel bad enough as it is."

"Bad? What for? Don't you know who that was? It's Draco Malfoy, and he hates all of us. I'm sure you're Ron's new best friend after what you did tonight. I'm not supposed to be biased, as a teacher, of course. And in class, trust me, I'm not. But still, did you see the way he was shivering?"

"Yes, Charlie, but please, I'm supposed to be remembering the way to the common room. Could we please just not talk about this?" If Charlie had a problem with this request, he didn't say so. 

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, he gave her a small hug. "Don't worry, Zora, it will all blow over, and Professor McGonagall won't hold it against you. Fred and George got in trouble on their first day to Hogwarts as well, and Professor McGonagall gets a kick out of them. She tries to hide it, but she loves all us Weasleys. See you tomorrow!"

He turned and Zora said, "Quidditch Cup." The portrait granted her entrance.

She entered the Gryffindor common room to hear Ron giving Hermione an account of what Zora had done. "And then, Hermione, his lips went blue! It was almost as good as the time you slapped him in third year!" Zora raised her eyebrows. Hermione hardly seemed the type to haul off and slap someone.

Zora was the talk of the common room that night. Everyone (even some first years) wanted to meet the new girl who had cursed Draco Malfoy on her first day at Hogwarts.

"If only Fred and George had been here," Ron had put his hand on his heart and bowed his head melodramatically, "They would've been so proud."

"Stuff it, Ronald. I lost ten points from Gryffindor in my first night."

"That's alright, Zora," Harry said, "Hermione, Neville, and I lost one-hundred-fifty points in one night our first year. We'll get them back. We always do. We've won the House Cup every year since we've been here. Besides, to see Malfoy turn blue like that was worth five hundred points!"

"Really, Zora," Ginny said reassuringly, "I think you're the most popular person in this room right now. Harry's right: the ten point point loss was worth it. Malfoy's been nasty to all of us since day one."

After the commotion had died down (Ron had actually sent Pigwidgeon to Fred and George to tell them what Zora had done), the Gryffindors retired. Zora followed Ginny up to the room marked "Fifth years," where she found that her things had already been delivered. Sure enough, her bed was right next to Ginny's and, to Zora's delight, was right next to the window.

Zora vowed not to get into any more trouble, at least for the next two weeks. But she couldn't get her mind off the way Draco had treated her. She decided to put it to the back of her mind, she had more important things to think about after all: Quidditch tryouts, school work, etc. She promised herself not to let Draco Malfoy bother her at all. That promise lasted all of five minutes.


	6. The Red Fox

J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. and I am in her debt for providing me with hours, days, weeks, and months of entertainment. I have now become so obsessed that the next level (writing fan fiction) was inevitable.

**Chapter 6: The Red Fox**

The Gryffindor students' excitement had not died down the following morning. As Zora entered the Great Hall with Ginny, she was welcomed with smiles, words of praise, and even high fives. She had to endure Ron's imitations of a shivering Draco Malfoy all through breakfast. She was quite relieved when Professor McGonagall came by to hand out their schedules. It gave Ron something else to think about.

"Divination first thing on a Monday morning!" he exclaimed. "That's really going to wake me up for the rest of the day!" he said sarcastically.

Hermione went into I-told-you-so mode. "I keep trying to tell you to drop that senseless class and take something much more precise like Arithmancy. But if you'd rather waste your time, I can't stop you."

But Ron wasn't listening. He was too busy telling Harry how he'd already 'predicted' his whole school year this past summer. 

"Hell, I should have thought of that."

"Language, Harry," said Hermione, looking up from her full schedule.

"Well, at least it would have given me something to do at the Dursley's this past summer." He turned his attention to the younger Weasleys. "Ginny, Zora, what does your schedule look like?"

Ginny answered. "Well of course we have most of our classes together, but when I go to Ancient Runes, Zora's in Divination."

"Oh, no," Hermione said, her eyes full of pity, "Zora, tell me you didn't sign up for that nonsense class, too!" 

"Well, I just carried over all my old classes. Divination at my school isn't like Ron says it is here. Our teacher really was a Seer, and she wouldn't let anyone in her class that didn't possess the potential. She screened all of the students personally. That doesn't make me a Seer, of course, but she said I had the mind to interpret such things as the crystal ball, which ended up being my strength."

"Well, you should get along just fine with Professor Trelawny," Harry told her knowingly, "If you already know the strengths of your 'inner eye,' she'll love you. Perhaps she won't predict your demise as often as the rest of the students." Zora could tell that Harry didn't want to go to Divination either.

Hermione was overlooking Ginny's schedule. "How nice, fifth year Gryffindors are in Charlie's first class this morning."

"Yeah, but we have it with the Slytherins," Ginny made a face.

"At least you don't have to spend that time with Draco Malfoy," Ron said pointedly.

"It's not like the fifth years from that house are any better," Ginny replied. 

"I don't understand this whole 'house' stuff. At my old school—granted it was a lot smaller—we didn't have separations like this. We had a girls dormitory, and a boys dormitory, and you had one roommate and shared a bathroom with the adjoining room. We had one Quidditch team and we played other schools, not ourselves. There's much more school unity that way." 

"Well, feel free to tell Professor Dumbledore that you disapprove of the way he runs the school, and when he gives you a roommate from Slytherin, let me know how united you feel with her." Ron had a playful face, but there was a certain seriousness to his words. 

Ron and Harry had to leave before the girls, as they had to head all the way to the north tower for Divination. Then Hermione said her goodbyes, as she wanted to talk to Professor Vector about her summer Arithmancy assignment before class. Finally Ginny and Zora got up to head out to the grounds. Zora saw that Draco had already left the Great Hall, which made her feel a little bit better. 

Charlie was nowhere to be found when the girls got to Hagrid's hut. Colin Creevy and the Quigley twins, Kira and Kara, were standing by the fence already and waved as Ginny and Zora approached. Right behind them, however, was a group of Slytherins including Mallory Malum, a heavy-set girl with chin length hair and a flat face. Mallory was to Ginny as Draco was to Harry and Ron: she seemed to exist to make Ginny's life miserable. She walked up to the fence with her band of Slytherins, and looked as if she was thinking about what to say to Ginny. She opened her mouth, but then caught site of Zora, and closed it again. Clearly, she had witnessed Zora's temper the previous night and felt comfortable at her present temperature. 

As the last of the class straggled up, they began to wonder where Charlie was. Colin Creevy even went around back to see if he was there. Then he came back around, shrugging. To their surprise, Charlie walked up behind them, from the direction of the castle and on his shoulder sat a huge, radiant red and gold bird, unlike anything Zora had ever seen in real life. There were several gasps of awe as the students each realized what Charlie was carrying. 

Finally, Kira Quigley spoke up. "Is that a Phoenix, Professor?" 

"Correct, Miss Quigley. Five points to Gryffindor." He strolled over to the gate to stand in front of the students. "This is Fawkes. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to lend him to me for our lesson today." Suddenly Fawkes leapt from Charlie's shoulder, flew a circle around the group of students, and landed again, only this time on Ginny's shoulder. He nibbled affectionately on her hair, which matched his red plumage almost perfectly. 

"Hello, Fawkes. I think he remembers me," Ginny she said to her classmates, but then was instantly horrified by it. No one there knew that Fawkes had helped Harry rescue Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets her first year except Charlie and Zora. She looked up at the rest of the class. "I, er, was up in Professor Dumbledore's office once." She gave Fawkes a knowing look, and then stroked his beak in a way that said, "Thank you." He lifted off of her shoulders and landed on Charlie's again. 

"Now who can tell me what is special about a Phoenix?" Charlie asked them. 

Rose Rancentis, a tall Slytherin girl with stringy blonde hair, raised her hand. 

"Miss Rancentis?" 

"When they die, they are reborn from their own ashes." 

"Yes, good. Five points to Slytherin. What else? Mr. Creevy?" 

"Their tears have healing powers." 

"Excellent, five points to Gryffindor. Miss Weasley?" 

"They can carry immense weight loads." 

"Do you know how much?" Charlie asked his sister. 

"Not an exact amount, but I know they can carry at least one grown man and three kids at once." 

Mallory Malum snorted. "That little bird? Carry three of us?" Ginny nodded, but she was quite annoyed. 

"Actually, Miss Malum, Miss Weasley was correct. A fully grown Phoenix can carry up to five-hundred pounds. And 10 points to Gryffindor, Miss Weasley, for answering both questions." Charlie had to talk a little louder now, as Fawkes had begun singing. "Now, I daresay Fawkes might show you just how much he can carry." At this, Fawkes stopped singing, and flew around to choose the students he would demonstrate he strength with. 

"Okay," Charlie began once Fawkes had chosen his participants. "The two Miss Weasleys, Mr. Creevy, Miss Rancentis, and Miss Kara Quigley, if you all would join hands in the middle here." The students did as Charlie instructed. "Now, Ginny, when Fawkes lowers himself in front of you, you grab his tail feathers. Don't be nervous, it won't hurt him." 

Ginny nodded in understanding just as Fawkes hovered in front of her. She grabbed his tail feathers and was filled with the same weightlessness that she'd felt over three and a half years ago. She looked down at Colin Creevy, whose hand was clasped in her own, and saw the amazed and thrilled look in his eye. It was a wonderful feeling, and she could actually enjoy it this time since she wasn't escaping a possessed diary and a dead basilisk. Fawkes flew higher and higher, and although he was flapping his wings, the ride was smooth for his five passengers. Soon the hut was as small as a dollhouse, and Fawkes flew them above the castle before returning them to the ground near Hagrid's hut. The five fifth-years landed easily, and all of them looked absolutely mesmerized by Fawkes. Each student in turn pet Fawkes, and when it was Mallory Malum's turn, Fawkes saw she had a cut on her arm. He began to cry and her cut was healed instantaneously. As a result, even she had nothing bad to say about the marvelous bird. 

She looked sheepishly at the class. "I scraped my arm this morning accidentally." She shrugged as if she were bored, but smiled at Fawkes when she thought no one was looking. Charlie, all the while talked about the ways in which one can call a Phoenix, and how to care for them. 

"Okay, I would like a short, two-foot-long essay on the magical qualities of the Phoenix," Charlie told them when it was time to leave. "We talked a lot about them in class, but you can find more information in your text book, _Creature Features_. Chapter 12 is entitled "Flying with the Phonix," and is full of excellent information regarding famous Phoenixes, the wizards who owned them, and their roles in magical history. There are also more than one type of Phoenix, so feel free to write about anything you know about them in your essay. And please," he looked at them playfully, "don't use big writing just to take up room. I tried that when I was at Hogwarts and it never works." He smiled at them as they all turned to leave. Fawkes leapt from his shoulder to give Ginny a goodbye nibble. "I reckon the two of you have some sort of bond there, Ginny," Charlie said as she pet Fawkes one last time." Ginny smiled warmly and joined Zora and Colin who were already heading back to the castle for Transfiguration.

Just as Charlie had told her, Professor McGonagall was perfectly nice to Zora in spite of her episode with Malfoy the previous night. She welcomed the class in what Zora assumed was her usual fashion, explaining the importance of Transfiguration and how it would be covered extensively on the O.W.L.S. But instead of jumping right into the hard work, Professor McGonagall thought she'd let them have a break and do a spell for fun.

"As most of you know, I am an Animagus." As if to prove her point, she instantly transformed into her tabby-cat form, jumped up on the desk, turned around, and as she descended from the desk once more, the cat grew to her regular human form. It was quite impressive. "Actually becoming an animagus takes years of hard work and dedication, but surprisingly the first step is rather straightforward. All you will need is three pieces of blank parchment and your wands."

Zora knew exactly what was coming, and she and Ginny exchanged a knowing smile. Today _would_ be an easy lesson after all, seeing as they had both already done the spell. Professor McGonagall continued telling the students how to perform the incantation. There were enthusiastic murmurs from the students as they tried to guess what form their animal might take.

"Now, remember," Professor McGonagall was telling them, "If you don't get the same animal each time, that means your traits from each animal are competing. That does not mean that you won't ever be able to become an Animagus. It just means that you couldn't start right now, because you don't have a dominant animal personality. Try it again once you've settled into a profession and you will probably have one then. Go ahead." 

The Gryffindor fifth years began to buzz excitedly. Ginny performed her incantation first, and Zora watched as the cute little Beagle formed on her parchment, tail wagging. She noted that the Beagle's eyes were the exact same shade of deep brown as Ginny's. 

"Look, I got a Parrot!" shouted Kira Quigley. 

"That's because you talk so much," laughed Kara.

"Ewwe, I got Baboon," said one disappointed student.

"No comment," smirked Colin Creevy who had produced a lemming on his own parchment. He blushed furiously. Colin had spent his whole first year following around Harry Potter. 

Zora then pulled out her wand, said the incantation and waited to see her red fox appear on the parchment. 

Much to her surprise, however, the parchment began to crumple up. Zora looked confused, (_I must have done it _wrong) and was about to grab the parchment when she realized it was slowly taking a shape. She saw the pointed ears, and then the snout, of what resembled the fox she had produced two days ago at the Burrow. Then the bushy tail formed behind it, and finally the legs grew until it was a perfect miniature fox. It was proudly scattering around her desk. 

Professor McGonagall strode swiftly to Zora's desk, her eyes wide with alarm. "Miss Weasley, have you done this incantation before?" 

_Oh, great,_ Zora thought, _I've managed to get into trouble again. She seems to know already, so lying probably wouldn't be smart._ "Yes, Professor. Two days ago at the Burrow." 

Professor McGonagall's eyes became even wider, though Zora would not have thought this possible. "T-t-two d-days ago?" she sputtered. "Tell me, did your fox move on the parchment when you tried this the first time?" 

"Yes, Professor. It scampered around the parchment."

"Tell me, what is in the core of your wand?"

"A unicorn hair."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Miss Weasley, I will have to kindly ask you to go ahead and perform the incantation again. If the parchment forms into a fox again, you will need to see me after class." Then she went off to examine the other students' animals.

Zora looked to Ginny, who only shrugged. Although she was now nervous, she performed the incantation as instructed. The second time, the parchment not only became the fox, but it turned red as well. The third time, however, was most amazing, as the parchment actually formed itself into a miniature Zora, and then transfigured itself into the fox.

Zora and Ginny stared, wide-eyed at the red fox running around on the desk. For a crumpled piece of parchment, it was amazingly realistic. It even moved in ways that Zora imagined a fox would move.

When the class had been dismissed, the excited fifth-year Gryffindors headed to the Great Hall, chattering animatedly. Only Ginny and Zora stayed back.

"I'll meet you at the Great Hall," Ginny told Zora.

"Alright."

"I'm sure it can't be bad, whatever it is she wants to see you for," Ginny said, but her words brought Zora no reassurance. Ginny left for the Great Hall, and Zora walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Miss Weasley, I must say that you are full of surprises." Zora hung her head. She hated disappointing her Head of House like this. "What on earth prompted you to try such a spell?"

Zora didn't think Hermione would get into trouble for having shared her Transfiguration notes, so she saw no reason to lie. "Erm, Hermione was helping Ginny and I get a head start on our O.W.L. preparations. You never can start too early, you know. So she told me about the animagus revealer spell, and I tried it. The decree of underage wizardry did not apply to me then because of my transfer. So I tried the spell, and out came the fox, three times, clear as day."

"And they moved? Each one moved in the picture?" 

"Yes Professor. It was very realistic."

"And Miss Granger was not alarmed by this?"

"I don't think she saw it when it was moving. She was looking up the fox traits to read them to me because I had been disappointed. I'm fond of squirrels."

"I see," Professor McGonagall looked thoughtful. Then she summoned a book from her book shelf. "Miss Weasley, as I'm sure you noted in class, only a couple of students were even able to get the same three animals in a row. You alone were able to make the parchment itself form the animal. In fact, I haven't seen a _student_ produce a miniature animagus since James Potter and Sirius Black were at school. This is highly skilled magic that usually takes at least two years to happen. The only part that is easy is getting a _still_ animal picture. But yours moved the first time you tried it. And today, your parchment became you first and then _transfigured itself into the fox_," Zora nodded. "This means that you have just cut out two years of the time it takes to become an Animagus. Do you realize that, Miss Weasley?"

"I'm not sure what you are getting at, Professor."

"Perhaps this will help." She handed the large volume to Zora. The title read, _Finding Your Inner Animal: A Complete Guide to Becoming an Animagus_. "You'll find that you've already accomplished the first half of the book. If you are interested, I can mentor you through the rest. But I must insist that you register once you've accomplished it. Lord knows we do not need any more _unregistered_ Animagi running amok through Hogwarts." She tried to sound stern, but there was a hint of pride in her voice. The decision is yours, Miss Weasley."

Zora was shocked. She didn't realize that she could do something like that. Even Hermione had lectured her on the difficulty of becoming an Animagus. This was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Yes, Professor, I would be honored to have you mentor me."

Professor McGonagall suppressed a smile. "Well, I must say, Miss Weasley, that you are just full of natural gifts. I daresay you play Quidditch as well?"

Zora blushed deeper than her hair. "I've played both Seeker and Chaser, Professor."

"Then you will be trying out for the Gryffindor team, I presume."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, we will have to set up times to meet that do not interfere with your studies or your practice. I have been able to boast around Professor Snape for the past two and a half years now, and I do not wish to have to stop now. We will wait to see what your schedule looks like before we plan our meetings. Until then, you will do well to read the chapters on theory in that book. They will prepare you for our first lesson. You are dismissed."

Zora practically ran to the Great Hall, where she found Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione already eating. Ron was entertaining them with Professor Trelawny's predictions of Harry's misery this year. He stopped, however, when Zora approached.

Hermione spoke first. "Ginny told us what happened in Transfiguration. What did Professor McGonagall say to you?"

Zora was glad Ginny had already filled them in. She wanted to get straight to the exciting part. "She said I've already accomplished the first two years of becoming an Animagus. She said she hasn't seen what I did since Harry's dad and godfather were here. She wants to give me lessons on the next steps."

"That's so exciting!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think you'd be the youngest Animagus since Harry's dad and Sirius. Maybe even younger if you were able to do the rest as fast as you already have."

"Is she going to make you register?" Harry's eyes were full of excitement and pride of his own father's rule-breaking.

Zora had heard the stories of the Marauders as passed down to Harry from Sirius, as Harry had told them this summer. She knew that James Potter and Sirius Black had been unregistered animagi. She made a face of disappointment. "Yes, she said she doesn't want any other unregistered animagi running around the school."

"Well, she is right, you know," Hermione said pointedly. "It would be very irresponsible." 

Ron rolled his eyes. "But that takes all the fun out of it!"

"Just because you idolize Harry's dad and Sirius for their mischief, doesn't make it right!" She might have kept lecturing, except that Ron shut her up with a quick kiss. This left Zora feeling as though she'd just intruded on a private moment. She just wasn't used to seeing her cousin like that.

The rest of the day had paled in comparison to the excitement of that morning. After dinner in the Great Hall, Zora and Ginny headed back to the common room to get started on their Care of Magical Creatures Essay. Zora wrote furiously, as she wanted to get started on _Finding Your Inner Animal_. She finally finished her essay, and she looked around the common room. Ron and Hermione were looking awfully snug on the couch in front of the fire. Ginny was putting finishing touches on her Ancient Runes summer assignment that was due the next day. Dean and Seamus were playing a game of Exploding Snap in the far corner. Parvati and Lavender were doing a Tarot Card reading for Angelina Johnson. Lee Jordan was entertaining the other seventh years with the exploits of Fred and George Weasley. And Colin Creevy and the Quigley twins were proofreading each other's Phoenix essays. Someone was missing.

"Uh, Zora?" A voice called from behind her. She turned her head quickly to see Harry standing there. "Can I, erm, talk to you for a moment?" Zora panicked. She really didn't want to get into a heavy conversation with Harry. Not then, anyway. She looked at her Animagus book—that's what she wanted to get into.

"Harry, listen, I'm really beat. Can we talk tomorrow? We can even meet somewhere in private so that you're not interrupted. Is that alright?"

If Harry was disappointed in this answer, he didn't show it. He smiled appreciatively, and said, "Sure. In fact, we can meet in the trophy room before heading to lunch. No one's ever in there at mealtimes."

Zora agreed, and Harry went about his business. Ginny, thankfully, had been too wrapped up in her Ancient Runes text to hear the conversation. Zora grabbed her schedule. She had Divination just before lunch, which meant she wasn't with Ginny. That would work out perfectly. She just hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be a long, drawn out conversation.


	7. Ginny's Patronus and Other Misunderstand...

J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. and I am in her debt for providing me with hours, days, weeks, and months of entertainment. I have now become so obsessed that the next level (writing fan fiction) was inevitable.

**Chapter 7: Ginny's Patronus and other Misundertandings**

Zora and Ginny rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They both had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Bill first thing that morning, and they wanted to be their early to show their support. The DADA professors seemed to be faced with more and more skepticism, as students began to doubt their credentials. Ginny and Zora hoped Bill wouldn't have to deal with those attitudes this year, but since the Slytherins still came to school, they figured he wouldn't be exempt from their criticism.

They ate their breakfast so quickly that they hardly had any time to speak to Ron, Hermione, and Harry when they came down. Ron and Hermione were deep in another "discussion" as Hermione called them, so it was only Harry who spoke to them as they were getting up.

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny said apologetically, "but we're heading out already. We were hoping to talk to Bill before he starts class today." The two Weasley girls rose from the Gryffindor table and started to head to the door, when Harry grabbed Zora's arm.

She turned around, surprised. "Don't forget. Before lunch today."

"I won't." He let go of her arm and Zora feel back in step with her cousin, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as innocently as she could.

"Nothing much," Zora lied. "Harry had asked me to lend him one of my books, that's all."

This answer satisfied Ginny, however, as her facial expression was relaxed once more. They continued to hurry their way to the Defense classroom. When they arrived, Bill was sitting at his desk, reading the _Dailey Prophet, _his brow furrowed.

"Whatsa' matter, Billius?" Zora got a kick out of calling Bill by his given name, since it was also her father's.

"This morning's paper." he pointed to the front page. "It seems that Voldemort's supporters have been trying to recruit the Dementors again." He frowned. "I think I'm going to change today's lesson a bit. I was going to give an introduction to hex-blocking techniques, but that can wait."

Ginny exchanged a look with Zora. "What are you going to have us do?" she asked her brother.

"_Expecto__ patronum_. I want to at least give you all practice trying it. We live in uncertain times. You should at least be prepared." Bill looked more serious than Zora had ever seen him. She was about to offer him words of encouragement when Colin Creevy and Kara Quigley came in. Kira was behind them, chatting away with some of the other students. Ginny and Zora decided to take their seats.

Once all the students had settled, Bill picked up the newspaper and held it up for them to see the front page. "Dementors. I'm sure most of you remember them from your second year here at Hogwarts. Worst ruddy creatures on earth. They are dark creatures, and they will probably side with Voldemort (several students shuddered at hearing the name) once he has found the right incentive to offer them. There is something that can drive back a Dementor, but it's powerfully strong, advanced magic. In fact, I'll give a Galleon to anyone who can produce a fully-formed Patronus by the end of the hour. Of course, that is what the spell is as well. _Expecto__ patronum._ The words are easy enough. It's the magic behind it that's difficult. It's not even on the O.W.L.S. But you need to at least know _how it's produced_ in case you find yourself facing one." The students sat silently as Bill described the process for them. They hadn't ever seen a DADA teacher start off with such a serious and time appropriate lesson. When he was done describing the process he said, "Creevy, front and center."

Colin Creevy's usual smile faded as nervousness washed over his body. Bill must have noticed this because he reassured Colin that they were not being graded on this. He just wanted them to have the practice.

"Now, think of the happiest memory you have." Colin nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment, and his smile returned.

"_Expecto__ patronum!"_ A thin, silvery mist shot out from the end of his wand. It started to form into something, but then became a silver cloud again before anyone could tell what it was. Bill was nodding his head in approval.

"Excellent, Mr. Creevy. Five points for having a semi-formed patronus. "Zora Weasley."

Zora thought to her happiest memory. She wasn't surprised that she kept returning to hours spent with her Uncle Arthur in his shed full of muggle gadgets. She thought about the time when Ryan first asked her mom on a date and how her mom had been happy since the first time after Billius' death. Even at the age of seven, she'd known that she was finally getting her old mom back.

"_Expecto__ partronum!_" The silvery jet stream began forming. She could barely make out the wings, tail, and fierce snout before it became mist.

"Wow, Zora, that was great," Bill was saying. "I think that was a dragon." His face showed his excitement. "Maybe if you try to think of an even happier moment, it'll get stronger."

This time Zora closed her eyes and thought hard. When her team first became Quidditch champions? No. It had been exciting, but not the happiest moment of her life. Then she knew it. In fact, it had occurred only a few weeks prior. She smiled, thinking of the eleven faces in the Burrow when she portkeyed in after being gone for over four years. She felt the happiness run through her body.

"_Expecto__ Patronum!_" She said with confidence. This time a silver dragon, shot out of her wand. It was definitely a dragon, but once it got out the wand, it disappeared almost instantly.

"Hey, Bil--erm I mean Professor Weasley, is that worth a Galleon?" She was smiling from the satisfaction although she also felt worn out.

He winked at her. "I said a _fully formed_ Patronus. That was close--really close, in fact--but had it been fully formed, it would have flown around the room and lasted a little longer. But don't be discouraged. I'm surprised to even see one that good. It'll still probably be the best one today. Okay, Mr. Kellington, your turn."

Brad Kellington was another Gryffindor in their year. He tried the spell, but only got a silver, formless cloud. Bill went through the rest of the students. Kara Quigley's surprised everyone, as it started to form a shape. Kira only produced a cloud. Diamante Miller was barely able to get the silvery stuff out of his wand at all.

"Okay, Ginny Weasley, last but not least."

Ginny wasn't sure what her happy moment would be. It certainly didn't come from her first year. Her second year wasn't terribly better, with the Dementors about. Her third year was filled with worry since Harry was in that damned tournament. Her fourth year was by far her best year, especially since she got to replace Katie Bell on the Quidditch team before the last game. They went on to win the Cup that year, as well. She remembered the rush she felt when Lee Jordan was yelling, "AND HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" And then all the Gryffindors flooded the pitch. Even Ginny had forgotten herself and her nervousness around Harry as she ran up to hug him.

That was it. That was her happy memory.

When she'd ran to Harry to hug him, he'd embraced her tightly, then he lifted Ginny off of her feet and spun her around. Amidst the chaos, he'd looked into her eyes, both of their faces stained with tears of joy, and then he smiled--a smile that was meant only for her.

"_Expecto__ patronum!_" Ginny said before she even realized she was ready.

Out of her wand shot a clear silver phoenix. Once it had cleared the tip of the wand, it flapped its wings and circled the classroom three times before disappearing right back into her wand.

The class was awestruck.

Ginny closed her mouth when she realized it was hanging open. Then she looked up at her brother, who was also gaping at her wand, and said, "I guess you owe me a Galleon then, Professor Weasley."

Bill snapped back into the present. "Oh. Yeah. I mean yes. Of course. Hang on a minute, I'll give it to you after class. That was excellent, all of you. We'll end class a little early today since you all did so well, and twenty-five points to Miss. Weasley for that excellent patronus." The class got up to leave excited for having earned over eighty points in one class, but Ginny and Zora hung back.

"Ginny, I'm—that was absolutely amazing," Bill said when the rest of the students had gone. He looked as if he was looking at his little sister for the first time. "I had no idea you were capable... I'm really proud of you, Ginny. That was... wow." He was at a loss for more words than that.

Ginny was still a bit shocked as well. "Erm, Bill," she asked, "Why was mine a Phoenix? I mean how is a person's Patronus formed?"

He looked thoughtful. "Well, Gin, no one really knows for sure. There are several theories, but none of them have been proven. It's generally thought that it has some connection to you in some way, although you may not be able to figure out that connection when you first see it. Sometimes, the Patronus is formed _before _a connection is made with it. Some people believe that the Patronus can be used to foretell things as well, but there's not as much evidence to that either."

"Like Prongs," Ginny whispered. Harry had told her the previous year about his Patronus and what it meant.

"Perhaps your Phoenix is Fawkes," Bill offered carefully.

"Yes, perhaps it is. He did help protect me, didn't he?" It was more of a statement than a question. "You know Charlie brought him to class yesterday and he flew right to my shoulder. I think he remembers what happened."

"Well, they are highly intelligent creatures." He turned to Zora. "I think yours was a dragon because of Charlie. He was always protective of you and look at what he's dedicated his life to." He looked at his watch. "You two better head to your next classes."

The three said their goodbyes, and Zora and Ginny parted at the door since they were heading in opposite directions. This was Zora's first time going to Divination, but Ron had been nice enough to sketch a map to the north tower for her.

When she got there, she was taken aback by the misty fragrances that hung in the air.

_Just like Ron described it_, she thought miserably. This was not how her previous Divination professor had kept her classroom. She sat down with the Quigley sisters.

Professor Trelawny gave her usual introduction. She predicted some misery for several of the students. Then, as they were in their third year of Divination, instead of lecturing on any new subjects, she wanted to get them to review crystal ball gazing. 

As the students began gazing, she approached Zora. "You must be Miss Weasley," she said airily. "I had your cousin in here yesterday. I'm not sure he takes his inner eye seriously, I'm afraid. Of course, as his best friend is in constant danger, I too would try to block out the inevitable. But, I do hope you will not follow in his footsteps. Tell me, where did you study before Hogwarts?"

"The Elysburg Institute of Magic in Pennsylvania."

"And under whom did you study?"

"Professor Sandra Northup." Professor Trelawny's eyes narrowed, but she tried to change her expression quickly.

"Ah, yes, Professor Northup. I am acquainted with her, erm, work. I suppose she told you your Divination strengths?"

"Yes, ma'am. She said I was particularly suited for dream-seeing, actually." Professor Trelawnly looked suddenly annoyed.

"Well, I will inform you that I do not follow Professor Northup's method of teaching Divination. I like my students to strengthen their abilities in all forms of Divination, rather than working on only one. Therefore, you will be doing things other than dozing off in my class. And, if you'll forgive me, Miss Weasley, but I must inform you that your Aura gives off strength in Tarot readings, not crystal gazing. Don't worry about Professor Northup though, it is quite common for Seers to misinterpret an aura." Zora was amused at the way Professor Trelawny almost spit her old teacher's name out like it was a vomit flavored _Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean_.

Professor Trelawny swept away from Zora's seat. The she proceeded around the room, pointing out horrible things to come as foretold by the crystal. Not at all to Zora's surprise, it was she who was destined to die that year. She'd have to let Harry know that his Divination skills were horrible as he'd predicted Trelawny might like Zora.

She sighed. This was _not_ going to be her favorite class.

Zora almost ran from the north tower in an attempt to get far away from Professor Trelawny as fast as possible. She almost ran right past the trophy room when a glimpse of messy black hair brought her back to reality.

"Oh, Harry," she said, almost out of breath, "I almost ran right past. Now I know why you and Ron hate Divination so much."

"Didn't she like you?" Harry seemed shocked by this possibility.

"No, apparently she doesn't much care for my old teacher. Then she predicted my death this year."

"Oh, good," Harry smiled playfully, "Then I won't have to die alone." They chuckled, but then Harry turned serious. "Do you mind if I shut the door?"

Zora was kind of uncomfortable about that, but she lied and said, "No, not at all. Go ahead."

Harry crossed the trophy room, and Zora looked at him--really looked at him. She noted that he was only a tad bit taller than she was, despite being a year older and a guy. He was a little on the thin side as well, even though his body was Quidditch toned. Seekers were usually smaller anyway. His hair was impossible, not at all put together. It was as if he hadn't bothered to comb it at all that morning. The problem was that it looked like that all the time. Sure he had nice eyes, but Zora had her own green eyes she could look at. All in all, she concluded that she didn't know what Ginny saw in him. He was nice enough, but not nearly as talkative as Colin Creevy, nor as funny as Lee Jordan, nor as sexy as Draco. Oops--she reminded herself not to think about _him_. But still Zora could not understand why Ginny was all tongue-tied around this Boy Who Lived. He seemed pretty average to her. In fact, she thought that Harry should thank his lucky stars that a girl as pretty as Ginny was interested in him. She would have entertained this thought longer, but Harry began talking.

"Zora, did you really mean it when you said you were magically unable to repeat anything people tell you?"

_Here we go._ "Yes, Harry that's correct. I could open my mouth to try and something else would come out. Why?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, there's something that's been bothering me since my fifth year, but I kept telling myself it was my imagination. Then I tried convincing myself that it wasn't true and that was working until you got to the Burrow this summer."  He looked at his feet.  Zora wasn't sure where this was going.  She'd been afraid he was going to confide in her about his meetings with Voldemort. "It's just that--well since I'm a, well you know, a target of Voldemort's, I'm always afraid for those I'm close to. I don't want him to hurt them to try to get to me. Well, there is no way to hide my friendship with Ron and Hermione. He saw it himself when he was sharing a body with the DADA teacher my first year. But I'm not interested in Hermione that way, despite what newspapers have said in the past. But if I was interested in someone..." his voice trailed off.

This time Zora took a deep breath.  She understood. "Let me tell you something about Weasley women, Harry. Even those who become Weasleys by marriage. Do you know that when my dad and Uncle Arthur were fighting against Voldemort the first time, my uncle begged my Aunt Molly and my mom to go into hiding? Did she? No. Did my mom? No. They ensured that the kids were with someone safe, and they went and fought alongside their husbands despite the fact that the men had begged them not to. Did you know that my aunt was pregnant with Ginny at the time?" Harry shook his head. He didn't know any of this. "Yes, and my mom was pregnant with me. They've always said Ginny and I were the most resilient of all the kids. If there is one thing about Weasley women--and the women Weasley men are attracted to--they are strong. Strong, stubborn, and loyal. So if you think you are going to let Ginny keep wondering if and when you might notice her, just because she might become a target, think again. Because if she ever finds out that you're _trying to protect her_, you're a dead man. She hates being treated like a baby. And if you'd open those green eyes of yours, you'd notice that she's a pretty powerful witch herself. Do you know she produced a fully formed Patronus today in Defense?" Harry looked up at this, very surprised. Zora continued on her rant. "Yes she did, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you should stop worrying about what might happen if you admit you feelings for her, and instead think about how you'd both feel if something happened and she never knew. You'd both spend the rest of your lives wondering."

"You don't understand. What if they went after her?" Harry was very aware that he'd just told Zora everything in that one question sentence.

"Then you'd get her back," Zora said, without hesitation. "If you feel for her the way she does for you, then you'd get her back no matter what it took."

"Zora, I just... I just can't risk her like that. If something happened to her..."

"Then she would have had it happen to her rather than you."

"I'm tired of innocent people putting themselves in danger for me. Who am I for them to sacrifice their lives?" He was getting upset.

"Good question, Harry," Zora said, full of emotion. "Who _are you? Why are __you so special? Because you're The Boy Who Lived? Because Voldemort lost his powers the first time he tried to kill you? Do you think you're his __only target? Hermione is equally a target for him because she's muggle-born, and her parents are targets too. But she doesn't put her feelings for Ron on hold because of that. Nobody knows how long it will be before Voldemort falls for good. How much time do you want to _lose_ with Ginny? Damn it, Harry! She really cares for you, can't you see that? This isn't some eleven-year-old's crush any more!" She was almost yelling now. "It's not because you're famous or because you play Quidditch, or because you're Ron's friend. She sees something more to you that other girls will never be able to see. Don't put that on hold."_

"Zora, my parents died to save me. My godfather spent over a decade in Azkaban..."

"And you think that was all just for _you_!?" She was yelling now. "Damn, you're really self-centered. Yes, they wanted to save you, but not only you. They were fighting Voldemort to save _everyone_ from him, not just you, Harry Potter. You think you're the only one who lost loved ones?! My father fought in the same war your parents did. And if they would have come for me, my parents would have died to try to save me too. That's just what parents do for their children." She took another breath and tried to calm down. "Listen, Harry, I'm sorry. But you don't understand Ginny's and my friendship. We're very protective of one another. And when I think about how long she's waited for you to notice her, I get mad. You need to quit blaming yourself. You didn't force anyone to participate in the war against Voldemort. And the people who died to save you did so because they knew you'd do the same for them. That's Ginny. The only reason I'd allow Ginny to be with you is because I know you'd do everything in _your_ power to protect _her_.  Just like you did when you were twelve." She paused and sighed. "Just tell her how you feel, Harry."

Harry sat there, dumbstruck for several minutes. His brow furrowed, then relaxed, as if he was straddling the fence between anger and acceptance.  Then, finally he looked at Zora. "I needed to hear that," he said meaningfully. "Just like that.  Everyone always wants to protect my feelings, but you… But how did you know I was going to talk to you about Ginny?"

"Actually, I didn't really," Zora shrugged, "But once you started talking, I was able to guess." She felt her stomach growl. "Hey, can we head to the Great Hall? I'm starving."

Harry agreed and they headed to the Great Hall to meet up with their friends. As they were walking, Zora spoke up.

"Are you going to tell her?" she finally asked.

"Eventually. But now I need to find the right moment. Can we keep it between us until then?"

"I can't tell until you do. But Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't keep her waiting much longer."

"I won't."

* * *

            Draco Malfoy almost lost his lunch when he looked up towards the entrance to the Great Hall.  In waltzed Potter with Zora Weasley, laughing freely as if she didn't have a care in the world.  He couldn't tell what they were talking about (perhaps lip-reading would be a good skill to learn), but Zora smiled that same smile that she'd given to Draco on the train.  Then she playfully punched him in the arm.  _Curse Potter!_  Draco quickly glanced up to the Gryffindor table, and he saw from the glassy-eyed look on the other Weasley girl's face that he was not the only one despised the scene in the entranceway.  _How perfect, thought Draco, _misery does love company, doesn't it?_  He watched Ginny Weasley as she bit her lip and tried to force a smile at her cousin and Potter.  __Not very convincing.__  Girls are horrible about keeping their emotions in check.  Especially her—that poor little Gryffindor wears her heart on her sleeve.  He narrowed his eyes.  __That's what she gets for loving Potter._

            Draco got up from the table.  He raised his hand to Crabbe and Goyle, signaling for them to stay at the table.  They couldn't have been more relieved, as they weren't quite finished eating yet.

            He headed for the Gryffindor table.

            *                                  *                                  *

            Ginny was wondering where Zora was.  Lunch had started fifteen minutes ago, and she was stuck by herself with Ron and Hermione.  Definitely not her idea of an exciting lunch hour.  Ron had informed her that Harry had run to get something and that he'd be a few minutes late as well.  _Perhaps Professor Trelawny wanted to see her after class, Ginny thought.  _After all, everyone seems to like her so much.  They never took to me like that.  Then again, I was possessed by a spirit during my first year._  She sighed, as she listened to Ron and Hermione bicker about chess.  She let her eyes wander around the Great Hall, and she couldn't help but notice Draco Malfoy looking even more unpleasant than usual.  _Perhaps the money in his trust fund is dwindling, _she thought with a shrug.  She didn't know much else that would upset Malfoy.  Then she followed his eyes to the entranceway._

            There was Harry and Zora, chatting away happily as if they'd known each other for years.  Harry was smiling, and Zora was laughing that beautiful laugh of hers.  Ginny didn't find it so attractive at the moment, though.  Then, to Ginny's horror, Harry said something to Zora that caused her eyes to widen and she playfully punched him in the arm.  _She's flirting with Harry!_  Ginny thought, fighting back her hot tears.  _My own __cousin is flirting with the boy I've liked since I was eleven!  Ginny had never felt so betrayed._

            As they approached, she gulped down the lump in her throat and forced a smile.  _So that's why he was late for lunch.  Borrow a book, my arse! She felt her cheeks getting hot.  As if things were not already bad enough, then Zora sat down next to Harry!  She smiled at Ginny, but must have sensed Ginny's frustration, because she immediately looked concerned.  __Too late to be concerned about my feelings now, Zora.  Ginny was mustering her courage to say something to her when a familiar drawl distracted her thoughts._

            "So, Potter, I see you've decided to have all the Weasley girls," Draco Malfoy stood behind them, a sickening smile on his face.  "Wasn't one enough?  Or did you just want the rich one?"

            Zora stood up first, her eyes narrowed dangerously.  "You'd better quit while you're ahead, Malfoy, unless you want me to cool you off again."

            "You wouldn't risk suspension," he spat at her.  Then he shot a look at Ginny.  "What's the matter, Weasley?  Being overshadowed by your cousin?  It's not your fault, some people are just attracted to money, that's all."  That did it.  It hit Ginny right where he'd planned.  She stood up, her eyes full of tears and left the Great Hall as quickly as she could.  Zora was right on her heals.  Ron and Harry were both standing now, wands drawn, but before they could make any real threats, Snape came heading down the aisle.

            Zora, however, wasn't going to stick around and get in trouble.  Besides, Ginny didn't understand, and she needed to.  _Curse Malfoy!  Why was he doing this to her?  She could tell Ginny was headed for the common room, so she headed that way as well._

            Then she realized that she could beat her to it.

            She reached into her robes pocket, pulled out her Portkey, pressed the minus button, and was pulled by her navel into the common room.  She tried to think how she would explain things to Ginny, when she burst through the portrait hole, face red, eyes full of tears.

            She looked shocked when she realized that Zora made it to the common room first, but her anger took over.

            "How could you, Zora!  You know how I feel about Harry!  In front of everyone!"  Ginny had never been so upset with her cousin.

            "Ginny, quit being pig-headed for a minute and listen."  Zora was in no mood to fight over something as ridiculous as her liking Harry.

            "Pig-headed?  I know what I saw!"  Ginny yelled.  Zora was glad the common room was empty.

            "What do you _think_ you saw?"

            "You were _flirting _with him!  With Harry.  And you made me look like a fool in front of him and everyone!"

            "Ginny-I…"

            "No!"  She screamed.  "There's no excuse.  Malfoy was right, you do always overshadow me, but you went too far this time, Zora."  Ginny genuinely felt betrayed.  She her voice trembled.  "I wish you'd never come to Hogwarts."

            _Ouch.  The dagger went straight through Zora's heart, but she was too stubborn to show it.  "Fine then, maybe I should just go!"  Zora yelled.  "Then you can have your precious Potter who never pays any attention to you and you can spend his last two years here not being yourself around him because your damn hero-worship of him causes you to sputter on like an idiot!  And to think I felt guilty about not being here to help you when you went into the Chamber!  You're probably glad I wasn't there because it gave you some time alone with Harry!"  _Shit, that was harsh._  Zora's heart sunk, but her temper was as bad as Ron's and she tended to yell first, think later when she was upset._

            "That was uncalled for."  Ginny was quieter now.

            "I know.  Ginny, look I'm sorry.  You know I don't really think that."  Ginny looked away, her face red with fury and hurt.  "But you got the wrong idea about what was going on with Harry and I."  Ginny winced when Zora said his name.

            "Fine," Ginny said, cold as ice.  "What _was going on then, if my perception of it was wrong?  What were you two doing before lunch?"_

            "Just talking."  Zora didn't like where this was going.

            "Mmmm," Ginny said, unconvinced.  "Okay, what about?"

            Zora hung her head.  "I-I can't say," she stammered.  She looked at Ginny.  "My powers."

            Ginny shut her eyes tight and nodded slowly.  "I see.  How convenient."

            There was no more yelling.  Zora would have preferred the yelling to what Ginny did just then.  She shot Zora a look that she'd never seen on her cousin's face before, and she turned, without a word, and went up to their room.

            At that moment, Ron, Hermione, and Harry burst in.

            "Zora, what happened," Ron asked, out of breath.

            Zora's eyes filled with tears.  "Your sister's being stupid, that's all."  Then she shot a look of contempt at Harry.  "This is your fault, you know."  She was so mad that she was about to storm up to her room when she realized Ginny was already in there.  She looked around for some escape from the common room.  

            It came to her in the form of a calculator.

            She closed her eyes to keep the tears from streaming out, and when she opened them again, she was alone in the room that Dumbledore had set aside for her.

            She stood there for a moment before her frustration got the best of her.  In one swift movement, she toppled a desk and kicked it as hard as she could.  Then she slumped against it and decided to fight the tears no longer.

            "How could she even think that?"  She sobbed.  "She's being so stupid.  Damn Harry for not telling her.  Stupid Boy Who Lived.  Damn Malfoy too."

            Zora recalled the conversation.  She couldn't believe what they'd said to each other.

            _"I wish you'd never come to Hogwarts."  Zora tried choking back the tears.  She never expected Ginny of all people to say that.  Zora remembered another miserable conversation with Ginny, a few years back.  Only then they weren't mad at each other._

            _"What do you mean you can't go to Hogwarts?" Ginny had asked.  __"Where will you go to school then?"_

_            "Ryan says I have to go to American school!"  Zora pouted.  _"I thought he was joking, but he's not."__

_            Ginny had sat there, under a tree by the glen, looking as if she'd lost her best friend.  __"Zora, how will we go to school without each other?  What are we going to do?"_

_            Zora just shrugged.  She hadn't figured it out back then.  Now she too wished she'd never come.  Then maybe she and Ginny would still be okay._

            "Ginny can have her stupid Harry.  What makes her think I would want him anyway?  Flirting.  Yeah, right."  She took a deep breath and decided to straighten out the desk she'd kicked over.  She didn't really want to return back to Gryffindor tower, but she didn't want to be by herself, either.  Then she remembered that she had double potions after lunch.  _Great, she thought, __just what I needed to cheer me up.  She decided to pack up her things and head slowly to the dungeons._

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Ron and Harry were still staring at the place from which Zora vanished.  Hermione had gone up to see if she could talk to Ginny.  The two boys exchanged a look.

            Ron shrugged, "Zora has my temper.  Ginny's is more like the twins'.  They don't get upset often, but when they do, they don't listen to reason.  Now Zora and I go off all the time over little things, but we get over it faster as well."

            Harry thought that if Ron got over things faster than Ginny, then they would be waiting for Ginny to come around for long time.  They still hadn't forgotten the time Ron stopped speaking to Hermione because he thought her cat ate his pet rat or the time when he stopped speaking to Harry because he thought Harry'd put his own name in the Goblet of Fire.

            Hermione came down, shaking her head.  "She wouldn't talk to me," she said quietly.

            "Bloody Malfoy," Ron spat.  "First he gets my cousin in trouble and then he upsets Ginny.  I swear, one of these days…"

            "I'm not so sure Ron," Hermione said thoughtfully.  "Ginny seemed upset before Malfoy came over.  I think there's something else bothering her and Malfoy's remarks just took her too far."

            "How can you stick up for him, Hermione?"  Ron asked incredulously.

            "I'm not.  Trust me.  What he said was awful.  But I'm telling you, she was already upset."

            "About what?"  Harry finally spoke up.

            "That I'm not sure about.  Ron and I were talking, and she was kind of quiet.  Then she sort of got this look on her face like she'd been slapped.  I was about to ask her what was wrong when you and Zora walked up.  Then Malfoy came over and you all heard the rest."  Harry realized what must have upset her.  _That's why Zora said this was my fault.__  Ginny must have seen us come in together and got the wrong idea.  Harry's heart sank.  Zora was right; he should have told Ginny how he felt about her ages ago.  It had never been any secret that her torch burned for Harry.  He was holding one for her too, but he had been too much of a coward to say anything.  _So much for Gryffindor courage, _he thought miserably.  __A whole lot of good it does with girls.  The only other person who suspected Harry's feelings for Ginny was Hermione, and that was only because Hermione was a girl and his friend and was therefore able to see the difference in how he acted around Hermione and how he acted around Ginny.  But he didn't want to confirm her suspicions._

            Ron interrupted his thoughts.  "Well, I suppose they'll work it out on their own.  We should head to class anyway.  It'll look bad if we're late to Bill's class."

                        *                                  *                                  *

            Ginny was already sitting with Colin Creevy when Zora got to the Potions room.  Zora tried very hard to avoid looking at Ginny as she made her way to sit with Kira and Kara.  Kira was busy making eyes at Brad Kellington.  Zora smiled at Kara as she sat down.  Kara gave her an odd look, glanced over at Ginny, who looked as if she'd been hit by a mountain troll, and then looked back at Zora.  She was immensely glad that Professor Snape glided across the classroom before Kara could ask her anything.

            Professor Snape eyed Zora, and she wondered if he was going to take points from her for what happened in the Great Hall earlier.  _Wonderful, I'll just add him to the list of teachers who hate me._

            Instead he said, "I do hope, Miss Weasley, that your previous school kept to the standard Potions curriculum.  Otherwise I highly doubt you will be able to catch up in this class.  Those American schools do have a tendency to deviate from the standard.  I daresay an _important_ girl like yourself attended the Salem Witches Institute."  The word _important_ had been laced with the utmost sarcasm.

            "No, Professor," _here we go again,_ "I attended the Elysburg Institute of Magic in Pennsylvania."

            Snape just stared at her.  "I see," he finally said.  Zora wished she knew why all the Hogwarts professors seemed to have a distaste for her old school.  She waited for his prediction of how she would fair in his class, but instead he walked to the front of the classroom, robes swishing behind him.

            The rest of the class period did not go well at all.  Zora kept shooting looks at Ginny, and as a result added her rat-tails too soon, causing her strength potion to turn fluorescent pink instead of olive green.  Snape took much pleasure in deducting points, and Zora sulked at the fact that she managed to lose the ten points she'd earned for her Patronus, plus an additional five.  He also had choice words for the quality of teaching at her old school, making Zora wish for the fifth time that day that she was back there.

            The class couldn't have ended soon enough for Zora's taste, and she watched as Ginny rushed to the Great Hall.  _Yes, hurry, Ginny.  Try to get to your precious Potter before I do.  She narrowed her eyes, __because I might hex him into tomorrow.  This is all his fault.  But when Zora got to the Great Hall, Ginny was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the trio.  Her cousin and his friends absence didn't surprise her too much.  Even though they included Ginny and Zora a great deal, they were the original three, and the Weasley girls tried not to impose on their clique too often._

            Zora was about to join Kira and Kara again, when Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom waved her over.

            "Zora," Dean called, "why don't you sit with us?" he smiled cheerfully at her, and as he had nothing to do with her dismal mood, she returned it with one of her own.

            "Where is everyone," she asked as casually as she could.

            Neville answered, quite nervously.  "Ron asked Harry to go with him to make sure everything was in order for the Quidditch trials tomorrow.  Hermione went with them, and they ran into Ginny on the way, who joined them as well."

            "Oh," she replied nonchalantly.  _Damn!  I forgot about Quidditch trials!  "Do you know who all is trying out?"_

            "Certainly not me," Dean chuckled, "I'm muggle-born.  I grew up playing soccer.  I root for Gryffindor here at school, obviously, but I don't really follow it on the WWN or anything."

            "I'd probably fall off the broom if I tried out," Neville said glumly.  "Are you trying out?"

            Zora looked down.  She didn't know if she still wanted to.  "I was going to."

            Dean raised his eyebrows.  "But you're not now?"

            Zora shrugged.  "I'm not sure.  I might try out for beater."  Dean and Neville exchanged an amused look at this.  Zora picked up on it immediately.  "Is that funny?  Don't let the petite build fool you.  I can hold my own.  Don't forget who my cousins are."

            Dean mused.  "That would be pretty cool.  You'd be the only girl-beater, mind you."

            "Well, that's okay.  I don't mind trend-setting at all.  What are you two doing after dinner?"  Part of her was just curious, but another part of her wanted something to do without dealing with Ginny's attitude.

            "We're actually heading to the library, but not for school work," Dean explained.  "My mom found out that we're not completely muggle-born after all.  It turns out that my grandmother was actually a squib, but she married a muggle man and they raised my mom and her sister muggle, which they are, but then my sister, Amara, and I turned up magic, and my aunt suspects that my young cousins are too.  To make a long story short, I'm looking for my wizarding family history in the library, and as Neville knows a lot about looking for ancestors, he's helping me."  He slapped Neville on the back at this, who blushed slightly.  She had a feeling that Neville didn't get the chance to offer help to people often.  "Want to join us?" Dean asked, almost hopefully.

            "Sure," Zora said immediately, but then hoped she didn't sound desperate.  "I love looking up family history," she added quickly for justification.  The three finished their meals, and headed to the library.  Zora swore she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her as she left, but when she looked at him directly, he averted his eye-sight immediately.  A smile formed on Zora's lips before she could stop it.  She cursed to herself and shifted her thoughts to other things.

            Once they'd reached the library, Neville led them to the area that would best help them search for Dean's family.  Zora, knowing much of her family's history, opted to look at some old Hogwarts year books instead.  She scanned the spines for the years she knew her dad and mom were there.  She found three that she knew her dad had to be in.  Dean was telling Neville that he knew his grandmother's maiden name was Richardson, so they started there.  Zora flipped open the book she had selected, looking for her own mother's maiden name, McKenzie.  

            _McKenzie, Vera, she read under her mother's picture, _Prefect, Chaser-Gryffindor House._  She'd known this already, of course, as her mother had told her numerous stories of her days at Hogwarts.  Then she flipped towards the back of the book, where she found _Weasley, Billius._  Her heart longed for her father as she ran her finger over his face.  She wished desperately that the picture had been in color, so that she could see his vivid red hair.  The muted grey didn't do him justice at all.  She swallowed the lump in her throat as she read, _Prefect, Beater-Gryffindor House_.  Next to his picture, was another familiar face.  Under that picture read, __Weasley, Arthur: Prefect, Beater-Gryffindor House. _

            She and Ginny always knew growing up that Arthur and Billius had played Beaters together until Arthur's last year, when Billius had already finished school.  She'd also known that was how her parents had become friends.  Billius, Arthur, Molly, Vera and some students from other houses had been very close.  They had all been prefects, and they all preferred the company of the other prefects over the company of students only from their own houses.  Vera often remembered fondly how they had "defied house competition" back in their time.  The teachers had never seen anything like it.  Molly and Arthur had been dating while they were at Hogwarts, and although Vera and Billius were a year older, they didn't start dating until after Charlie had been born.  Billius had been made Bill's godfather, and Vera had been made Charlie's godmother.

            _"You're father took to Ravenclaws mostly, during school," Zora could hear her mother telling her,__  "But after Charlie was born, we both spent so much of our spare time at the Burrow that eventually it dawned on us that we were perfect for each other.  Of course, Molly had played match-maker as well, but I daresay we would have figured it out on our own one of those days.  We still didn't get married until after Percy was born.  We'd been friends for so long, we just didn't see the rush."_

            Zora looked down at the pictures of her dad and uncle again, and fought back the tears.  She was relieved to see Dean and Neville quite occupied in their own research to notice her.  Then she noticed an asterisk next to both their names.  Her eyes darted to the bottom of the page.  What met her there did not surprise her in the least.

            _*Billius and Arthur Weasley are most noted for their attempts at inter-House unity (see page 203) and for campaigning for the addition of Muggle Studies to the curriculum.  Muggle Studies was indeed added to the curriculum as an elective course shortly after the younger Weasley brother finished at Hogwarts._

            Zora grinned in spite of missing her father so terribly.  Her mother had certainly never mentioned this.  Zora had a feeling it was her Uncle Arthur's position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office that had led to Hogwarts' adding Muggle Studies to the curriculum.  Uncle Arthur probably argued that students were not prepared to work in such an office with Muggle Studies missing from the curriculum.

            She flipped to page 203 to learn more about "inter-House unity."  There she found a big group picture featuring twenty-four students from all four houses, plus the head of each house.  All of the students had on Prefect badges, and the caption underneath said, _The Inseparable Prefects._  She only recognized four of the faces, those of her own family.  All around the big group picture, however, were shots of smaller groups of three or four.  Zora was delighted to find her parents in some of those pictures as well.  There was a picture of six girls, her mom, her Aunt Molly, two Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin.  They were all sitting lazily under the shade of a tree, but the flash of the camera caught all of their Prefect badges, which were glinting.  In the picture, the girls were too busy chatting to notice Zora, and her mother was braiding the hair of the beautiful, pale-blonde Slytherin girl.  As Zora looked more closely at the other girls, she saw that they were all strikingly pretty.  Even her Aunt Molly looked fit and trim in her pre-six-pregnancies body.  That's when she noticed the caption, _Brains and Beauty—what more could you want in Prefects?  _

            The picture next to that almost made her cry out.  There was her dad, and her uncle, with another prefect in between.  They all had their arms around each others' shoulders, and her dad was waving wildly at her.  It took her by surprise to see him so young, so full of life.  Her uncle looked great as well, with a head full of thick and youthful hair.  She noted that the boy in between them was a Slytherin.  He had shoulder-length hair, pulled back into a ponytail not unlike Bill's, except that his was white-blonde (she could tell even in the black-and-white photo), and he was grinning at something Arthur had said to him.  The caption simply said, _What__ rivalry?   There was something vaguely familiar about the Slytherin boy.  Although he was genuinely having a good time in the picture, there was an air of arrogance in his stance._

            Draco Malfoy.

            Her heart began to pound.  She looked at him again, and couldn't figure out why she hadn't seen it straight off.  He looked identical to Draco.  She glanced nervously at Dean and Neville, who were both buried in their own findings, and then she flipped to the M-section.  _Landry, Locke, Lorde, Mack, then she saw it—_Malfoy, Lucius: Prefect, Seeker-Slytherin House.__

             Again she looked at the page with all of the prefects.  She could tell by the picture of her dad, uncle, and Lucius Malfoy that they were really having a good time.  They were _not simply posing for a picture.  They kept exchanging knowing looks with one another and then cracking mischievous grins._

            _This doesn't make any sense, Zora thought, _my family and Draco's dad were obviously very close.  Why is there so much hate there now?  And how come mom never told me about this Inter-House Unity stuff?_  She frowned._

            "Inter-House Unity?"  Dean interrupted her thoughts, "What a joke!  I'll tell you, I'm a prefect, and we don't act like that towards one another at all.  We can hardly stand to be in the prefect meetings with each other—or with the Slytherins at least.  This must have been ages ago.  Look at that!  Two Gryffindors have their arms around a Slytherin.  Yuck!"

            "Erm, I have to go," Zora blurted, standing up suddenly.  "I just remembered something I was supposed to do," she lied.  "I'll see you two later.  Thanks for inviting me."

            She walked out of the library as quickly as she could.  _I have to tell Ginny,_ she thought frantically.  Then she stopped dead in her tracks.  She couldn't tell Ginny.  They were fighting.  She stood there in front of the Fat Lady for a moment, then reconsidered.  She pulled out her muggle calculator instead and pushed the plus button.  Once she found herself in the empty classroom, she fell into a confused slump on the desk.  She sat there for several minutes, crying mostly from frustration.  Then she surveyed the room, pushed two desks together and transfigured them into a cot.  It wasn't as comfortable as her four-poster bed in the Gryffindor tower, but she couldn't do a transfiguration that complicated yet.  It would have to do for that night—she wasn't sleeping in the same room as Ginny.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole in that order.  They'd been late to dinner after making sure everything was ready for the next day's trials.  Hermione had come along to offer her inventory skills.  The other three had listed criteria for the new players and procedures for the next day along with Angelina, who had parted with them afterward in order to send an owl to Fred.  The common room was fairly empty, as many students were trying to get a jump-start on their assignments as they are apt to do at the beginning of a fresh, new year.  Hermione and Ginny headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and Harry and Ron decided to join their roommates in their own room.

            "She can make any book look interesting if she's holding it," Dean was saying as Harry and Ron entered the room.

            Ron raised his eyebrows.  "Who can?"  Even though he had Hermione and would never stray, he still liked to hear about the other guy's escapades.

            Dean looked unsure, but then answered, "Zora."

            Ron's interest waned.  "Oh."

            "She's got to be the best looking girl at Hogwarts," Dean continued.  "I wonder what was on God's mind the day her made her."  Ron seemed disgusted at the dreamy tone Dean's voice had adopted.

            Neville answered his question, equally as smitten.  "I don't know.  But I'm sure he wrote a new commandment when he was through."

            At this Seamus and Ron both snickered.  Dean looked insulted.  "I can understand Ron's reaction, but what, Seamus?  Don't you think she's attractive?"

            "If I answered that, I'd be a dead man," Seamus answered, and the boys knew what he meant.  "Besides, I like blondes."  Seamus had been seeing Lavender Brown since the Yule Ball their fourth year.

            Dean brushed off this answer with a wave, as if Lavender couldn't hold a candle to Zora.  He turned to Harry.  "What about you?"

            Harry tried not to blush.  He really _wasn't attracted to Zora, but if he explained that, he might have to tell them that he'd been crushing on Ginny for the past several months.  And as he'd only admitted it out loud that morning, he wasn't ready to spill his guts to his roommates.  He shrugged.  "I never really noticed." That sounded like a safe answer._

            "Of course _you_ haven't," Dean said knowingly.  "It's hard to dismiss one pretty red-head for another."

            "Aaarrrggghhh!"  Ron yelled, putting his hands over his ears.  "Enough already!  That's my sister and my cousin you're talking about.  I don't want to hear that!"  He wasn't angry, but hearing his friends talk about his relatives like that was kind of gross to him.

            "Sorry, Ron," Neville said sheepishly.  "Sometimes we forget."

            Ron pretended to shudder, but their reaction didn't surprise him.  He knew that Ginny and Zora were each very pretty in their own right.  It didn't take a non-relative to see that.  He was just glad that Fred and George weren't there anymore.  They were more over-protective than Ron, and neither Ginny nor Zora would ever be able to have male admirers if they were still around.  But Ron knew that none of his friends would ever take advantage of either of them, so he wasn't really worried.

            The boys finally ended their guy-talk and got into bed.  This was mostly a courtesy to Harry and Ron, who had a big day ahead of them with classes all day and Quidditch trials that afternoon.  Ron could hardly sleep, he was so nervous.  They'd won the Cup the previous year, and he wanted to make sure they got it again, but it was really up in the air, as all four teams had important spots to fill.  His own team had to find a Chaser that fit perfectly with Ginny and Angelina plus two Beaters.  They should also have some reserve players to move up after Angelina left at the end of the year, and he and Harry would be gone after the following year.  His mind was filled with all-things Quidditch as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	8. Quidditch Trials and Tribulations

J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. and I am in her debt for providing me with hours, days, weeks, and months of entertainment. I have now become so obsessed that the next level (writing fan fiction) was inevitable.

**Chapter 8: Quidditch Trials and Tribulations**

            The tawny owl's screech woke Draco Malfoy with a start.  He pushed back the curtain of his four poster and glanced around the room to see that no one else was awake.  Then he quickly opened the window and removed the parcel from the owl's leg, although he really wanted to choke the damn animal.  He sneered at the bird instead, which returned his sneer with an even louder screech.  Draco pulled the window shut and returned the pseudo-privacy of his four poster.  The unusual green parchment gave away the identity of the sender, and the fate of this message.  He read it quickly.

            Draco,

                        You will inform me immediately of the first Hogsmeade weekend date.  You will then await further instruction.

                                    L.M.

          Draco made a face of disgust.  He loathed his father.  He jumped back out of bed and dropped the parchment out of the window just as it began to incinerate.  _Curse father and his mistrust of everything._  Lucius always ensured that letters could not be traced to him.  He usually sent them complete with an incineration charm.

            The younger Malfoy stared out onto the empty Hogwarts grounds.  He rolled his eyes.  He had no idea what his father wanted with him, but he was sure he wouldn't like it.  He silently wished that Dumbledore would hurry up and rid with world of the Dark Lord and his followers.  He was tired of his father urging him to play lackey to a crumbling, decrepit, wizard who never did his own bidding.  It was disgusting.  And if Lucius thought for one moment that Draco was willingly going to have that revolting mark put on his forearm, he was mistaken.  It would take twenty death eaters holding him down to get that thing on his arm.  Draco thought his father's undying devotion to Voldemort was foolish.  Lucius talked of the Dark Lord's promises of power to the Malfoy family, but Draco knew that Voldemort would turn on Lucius in a second if he needed to.  As far as Draco was concerned, money was power, and his family had plenty of that.

            Lucius had spent the summer 'preparing' Draco to become a Death Eater.  Draco had been quite relieved (although he didn't dare show it) when Voldemort said he had no 'use' for him yet.  Draco had also argued that Dumbledore would see the Dark Mark and expel him, and as he could be of more 'help' to _the cause_ from the inside, they should wait until he was finished at Hogwarts.  This seemed to satisfy Lucius (_because he's a blind fool)_ and Draco found himself wishing that Dumbledore and Potter would just get on with it already.  Potter needed to quit escaping the Dark Lord and use that Gryffindor courage to actually kill him instead.  Draco had slowly been telling his father less and less information, and when he did, he only gave him information that he knew someone else (_even idiots like Crabbe and Goyle)_ would give.  In the meantime, Draco would continue being nasty to everyone and once his father was sent to Azkaban or killed, Draco would inherit the Malfoy fortune and go about his life.  He preferred solitude anyway.  His only solace was in the fact that his father expected top notch grades.  That meant he could lose the dunderheads in order to study and could spend his summers locked away with quill and parchment, without much interference from Lucius.  He was secretly overjoyed when he was made a prefect.  It gave him even more time to himself, as he was expected to be a model student.  He just hated having to face the Gryffindor mud-blood prefects in the meetings.  They were equally as nasty to him, but did anyone ever notice that?  Of course not.  Draco was always the bad guy.  He didn't care.  He just wanted to finish Hogwarts and wait for his father's demise.  He chuckled to himself.  _Wouldn't Granger be shocked to find out that I'm as much of a nerd as she is?  Of course, I'm not an insufferable know-it-all like she is.  I have no need to be validated by my grades.  I know what I know.  But it was true.  Draco was probably more well-read than Hermione, as for years books had been his only get-away.  He grit his teeth.  He hated them all._

            He looked around his dormitory in disgust and headed down towards the Great Hall.  He'd take an early breakfast alone.

                                    *                                  *                      *

            Zora awoke with a cramp in her neck.  Her spell to transfigure the desks into a cot apparently hadn't been as strong as she'd thought, as the cot slowly got harder and more uncomfortable throughout the night.  Her robes hadn't made much of a blanket either.  She wasn't nearly as well rested as she would have preferred, with Quidditch trials that afternoon.  With much effort, she lifted herself off of the makeshift bed.

            "_Finite incantatem," she mumbled groggily.  She'd have to head up to Gryffindor tower in order to shower and change clothes.  Since it was early, and because she was in no hurry to see her cousin, she decided to walk to the common room instead of portkey._

            She left her empty classroom and let her mind wander as she walked.  Ever since her Soothing powers had manifested, Zora had learned to enjoy the moments she had to herself.  She could be alone with her thoughts and feelings, and she became very introspective.  But this morning she found herself wishing desperately for a pensieve so that she could purge her mind of some of its thoughts.  Her mind was going back and forth between Draco's comments, Ginny's outburst, and that yearbook she'd found the night before.  In her mind she kept seeing Lucius Malfoy looking happy and carefree with her dad and uncle.  _Draco looks exactly like his father_, Zora thought, _only he's missing the smile.  She wondered briefly what Lucius looked like now, and why the two families seemed to hate each other now.  Perhaps Draco was just a prat to everyone, and his dad was still nice.  _No, if he and my uncle were still friends, I'm sure I would've heard the name before now.  Maybe Lucius became a jerk, and that's where his son learned it.__

            "What's the matter, Weasley, too early for your fan club?"  It was Draco Malfoy, fully dressed and about to go into the Great Hall.

            "What is your problem, Draco?"  He almost shivered when she said his name, but quickly regained his usual scowl.

            "Oh, I'm not the one with the problem, Weasley.  I don't walk around the castle with five of my admirers in tow, as if I owned the place."

            "Is that what you think I do?" Zora shot at him.

            "No, Weasley, I know you do it.  I've seen you."

            Zora felt her frustrations growing.  He was impossible.  "Well, you need to have your eyesight checked.  Perhaps Harry can lend you his glasses."

            "Ah, yes, funny you should mention your boyfriend."  Zora snorted.  "Oh," replied Draco icily, "Is Potty and the Weasel having a row?"

            "I don't know why you hate me so much," Zora said, her eyes narrowing.  "I haven't done anything to you.  And to think that I actually thought I might like you when we met on the train."  She shook her head.  _Damn, Draco thought, __that figures.  Way to screw things up, Malfoy.  "Why did you say that to Ginny?"  Zora asked him, searching for emotions in the Slytherin.  "I don't even like Harry like that.  I think you're just bitter, Draco.  Maybe someday you'll realize that you don't have to be."_

            Draco opened his mouth with a comeback as she walked away from him, but decided against it.  Oh, how he wanted to call out to her.  _And to think that I actually thought I might like you when we met on the train.  Draco shook away this thought.  He couldn't allow himself to get close to people, after all.  Not until Lucius was out of his life.  He continued to stare at her until she turned the corner and was out of his line of sight.  Draco sighed, and for a brief moment he let down his guard._

            "She is quite exceptional, is she not, Mr. Malfoy?"  Dumbledore's voice indicated to Draco that he'd let his guard down too long.  The Headmaster had picked up on his emotions.  He turned to look at the old man, whose blue eyes were twinkling as if he'd just come into a lifetime supply of lemon drops.

            Draco shrugged.  "Not really.  She's just like all the other girls here."

            "But is she?  I'm not even sure myself."  Dumbledore smiled at the place where Zora had turned the corner.  "But alas, my job as headmaster is not to play match-maker among the students, although sometimes I think I would be a much better headmaster if it _were part of my responsibilities."  Dumbledore clapped an old, but strong hand onto Draco's shoulder and led him into the Great Hall.  _

            _Curse Dumbledore and his ability to read people, Draco silently fumed_.  I haven't spent a decade concealing my emotions just to have him trample in on them.  Besides, there's nothing special about her anyway.__

            Draco would've continued on his silent rant if Dumbledore had not interrupted him.  "So, my young Malfoy, how is Lucius these days?"

                        *                                  *                                  *

            Zora tried to put everything out of her mind in order to focus on her studies that day.  Charlie had Diricrawls in Care of Magical Creatures, and the students had to pay close attention not to frighten them, lest they disappear and end up somewhere else.  Colin Creevy exclaimed at the sight of them ("Dodo birds!") as he'd grown up thinking they were extinct.  Then in Muggle Studies, the professor asked her to read aloud several parts of her essay on Muggle/Wizard Relations in the American Southwest.  Ginny avoided her all during this class, and Zora had to sit with a group of Ravenclaws, as Ginny was already sitting with the other Gryffindors in class.  Zora could have sworn she overheard Brad Kellington ask Ginny what was going on between the two Weasley girls, but she couldn't make out Ginny's hushed answer.  She ate lunch with Dean and Neville again, although they were also joined by Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati.  She looked down the table to see Ginny eating lunch with Colin, his brother, Dennis, and Kara.  Not surprisingly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were not in the Great Hall.  Ginny's attitude told Zora that Harry had not spoken to her about their conversation in the trophy room yet.  _Forget hexing him, Zora thought bitterly, _I'll just kill him._  Draco Malfoy, unfortunately, __was in the Great Hall, and he was making Zora feel quite uncomfortable every time she caught him staring at her.  It was one thing for him to insult her, but the way he was looking at her was weird and she couldn't figure out what the look on his face meant.  After lunch was Charms, where they were learning to conjure blankets, and Zora wished she'd had learned that the previous day.  Then Professor Flitwick shocked her by praising the Charms work done at her old school.  Not that his praise did much to help her in class that day.  She was so preoccupied with the impending Quidditch trials that she conjured a quaffle instead of a quilt._

            Daphne Witherspoon, the nice Ravenclaw who had been assigned as Zora's conjuring partner giggled at the red ball.  "I take it you're trying out for your house team this afternoon?"

            Zora felt her cheeks go hot with embarrassment.  "Yes," she said sheepishly.  "What gave it away?"

            Daphne giggled again.  "Don't worry.  Everyone's nervous this year."  She easily conjured a royal blue blanket.  "With so many of the players finishing school, every team has some major replacements to make.  We're having Keeper and Chaser trials on Friday.  I'm the only returning Chaser, and other than me, we only have Cho Chang—our Seeker—and our two Beaters."

            "You play too then?  Well, hopefully we'll be playing one another if I make the team."

            "I hope you do make it.  You're a smart girl and you're very friendly.  We need more of those types on the pitch.  We have enough the other type on the Slytherin team alone."  She conjured two more, one right after the other.

            "I'm a smart girl?  Wow, that's a real compliment coming from a Ravenclaw."  She smiled good naturedly at Daphne as she finally got her own red fleece blanket.

            "Well it _does_ take a keen mind to conjure a Quaffle, even if it was supposed to be a blanket.  Of course, I say this because you were _thinking about Quidditch.  If you'd been thinking only of blankets and still got a Quaffle, then I might have thought you were a Hufflepuff in lion's clothing."_

            Zora burst out laughing at this statement.  "I suppose your house rivalry is as strong as the Gryffindor/Slytherin?"

            "You've no idea," Daphne said, as she conjured her fourth blanket.  This time it had the Ravenclaw crest quilted into it.  "Ooh, I think I'll keep this one.  The worst thing about Hufflepuffs is the fact that they work hard enough to keep up with us.  We get things naturally—most of us that is.  But they just keep _working on it until they have the same results we do.  It leaves us looking as if we're not as smart as people think.  But if people only knew how long it took those brainless gits to catch up to us.  Would you like me to do a Gryffindor blanket for you?  I'm really getting the hang of this now."_

            Zora looked at her red fleece blanket.  It wasn't _that_ bad, but it was downright shabby compared to the intricate quilts Daphne was conjuring.  "Sure, I'd love one."  Then she added thoughtfully, "You know, the Sorting Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw.  It said that my cousin Percy had almost gone there as well."

            "Doesn't surprise me," Daphne said casually, as she was folding up a beautiful Gryffindor blanket for Zora.  "Penelope Clearwater was a bit of a mentor to me," she pointed at her prefect badge, "and so I also knew Percy.  He was easily smarter than half our house.  It's too bad he knew it.  Perhaps he wouldn't have been so pompous otherwise."

            Normally Zora would've flown off the handle at any ill mention of her family members, but seeing as she was talking about Percy, and seeing as she did have a point, Zora decided to laugh along with Daphne.  The two talked for the rest of the class.  By the end, Zora felt much more relaxed and had even managed to conjure a Chudley Cannons quilt for Ron.

            After class, Zora thanked Daphne again for the blanket, and headed up to the common room with the Quigley twins.  They were trying out for the house team as well.  Zora noted that Ginny had rushed past them on the way, but she expected that, as Ginny had to be at the pitch early to warm up with the team before trials.  Zora felt a knot in her stomach.  How was she going to try out with Ginny acting the way she was?

            The common room was abnormally empty when the three climbed through the portrait hole.  Zora figured people must be eating early tonight, although she didn't know why.  The three girls skipped up to their room, changed into practice robes and grabbed their broomsticks.  They twins were shocked to see that Zora had a Firebolt.

            "We each have one too!" Kara exclaimed.

            "But ours are a bit older models I think.  Our dad is a Beater for the Ireland National team," Kira explained.  "He played in the World cup two years ago.  He gave us two of his older model Firebolts.  They still outstrip the Nimbus series, though."  The three Gryffindors chatted all the way to the pitch.  It eased Zora's stomach a little, but not much.  

            When they reached the Pitch, Zora was glad she hadn't eaten since lunch or it would have been all over the ground.

            The stands were filled as if it were the championship game.  Zora could understand her house's interest in who would be filling the shoes of their dearly departed champions, but why were the other houses there?

            "I guess everyone's here to get a glimpse at the competition," Kara answered, as if reading Zora's thoughts.

            "Well, it's their only chance, isn't it?" Kira chimed in.  "Seeing as trials are open to everyone, but practices aren't.  I don't reckon the other teams' trials will be as packed though.  They're not returning champions."

            Zora thought she was going to be sick.  She looked up and saw Ron taking down the names of some younger Gryffindors, who Zora figured must also be trying out.  She recognized one tall first year as Dean's little sister, Amara.  She was the only girl in line though.  The rest were boys of various sizes and ages, most of whom Zora did not know.  Counting herself and the Quigleys, there were thirteen people trying out.  This day was getting worse and worse.

            "Position?" Ron asked when it was Zora's turn to give him her information.

            "Beater," Zora said pointedly.

            Ron gave her a look.  "What?  Zora, we can joke after the trials.  I almost wrote that down, and you know I'm not good at erasing charms."

            "I'm serious, Ron."

            Ron's amused look faded instantaneously.  "Listen Zora, most of these guys out here are trying out for Beater.  Look at some of their muscles.  You don't stand a chance.  You're a brilliant Chaser."

            "I have a feeling your sister is going to make my try-out harder than it should be."

            "She'd bloody well better not," Ron said, annoyed.  "Listen, this is no time for you two to keep holding on to this little row of yours.  I'm putting you down as Chaser, I don't want to hear any arguments, and both of you better get over whatever it is that you're fighting about."

            "Tell that to Ginny."

            "Oh, trust me, I will," Ron said, annoyed.  He moved to the front of the group.  "Alright, I'm Ron Weasley, Captain and Keeper, and this is what we're looking at for today.  We have thirteen trying out.  Eight for Beaters, five for Chaser.  For Beater trials, you will have to protect our two returning Chasers from the Bludgers that Harry and I will send their way.  Beaters will be scored on both on their ability to protect their Chasers and on how they work with the other Beater.  We'll do this first as we have so many to get through.  You all can pick your pairs, but I will switch you around as I see team possibilities.  After that, we will start the Chaser trials.  Chasers will be scored on their ability to score points, but will ultimately be picked based on how well they work with our returning Chasers." He shot a quick glance at Zora, but resumed glaring at everyone before the crowd could notice.  "This is not a nancy sport.  If any of you remember Oliver Wood, let me assure you that he looks like an angel compared to me.  We won the past two cups, and I do not intend to lose it.  This is a crucial year, people, as all the house teams are rebuilding.  We're at a disadvantage holding our trials first, so that means I expect the best out of each one of you.  If any one of you has an idea that you'll give less than your best, walk away now."  When no one turned to leave, he said, "Okay, let's go.  It's all eyes on us.  Beaters, you have two minutes to pair up."

            The trials got underway quickly, with the rest of the Gryffindor house making their preferences known.  Not that differences in ability were hard to see.  People laughed when they saw the Quigley sisters mount their brooms to try out as Beaters, but their laughter soon died once they were up in the air.  It was like seeing Fred and George Weasley with blonde ponytails.  The two girls seemed to know exactly where the other was.  Kara wowed the crowd when she pulled off a perfect Bludger Backbeat move, but they were even more impressed when Kira was right there to hit it even further away.  The six guys who had taken the field in pairs before them were long forgotten.  Ron called the Beater trials over right after the two girls pulled off the best Dopplebeater Defense that Hogwarts had ever seen.  There was no need to waste time switching Beater pairs around.

            Then it was the Chaser trials.  During this time Ron took his place as Keeper, and Harry landed to take notes.  Zora was getting more nervous by the second.  The first Chaser to try out was a third year who looked even more nervous than Zora felt.  He must have been, because he dropped the Quaffle no less than six times.  The next guy scored twice, but couldn't keep up with Ginny and Angelina at all.  The guy following him was the opposite, he could keep up with Ginny and Angelina (although not perfectly), but he probably wouldn't have scored even if Ron had left the goal posts wide open.  Then little Amara Thomas mounted her broom.  Zora saw Dean stand up even taller in the crowd.  For a muggle-born, Amara handled the quaffle quite well.  She wasn't able to do all of the neat loopedy-loops that Ginny and Angelina executed with ease, but she was always there to catch the Quaffle when it was passed to her.  She seemed a natural on broomstick, much to everyone's surprise.  She even managed to score three goals, although the last one only barely made it in.

            It was Zora's turn.  She caught Ginny's eye.  "Listen, can we just let this go until after the trials?"  Ginny nodded but said nothing.  Apparently Ron _had spoken to her._

            Zora mounted her prized Firebolt.  She waited for Angelina's nod, and then the three were off, zooming, looping, double-backing, zig-zagging, all the while executing precise passes between the three of them.  Zora had speed on her side.  Ginny tossed her the quaffle from the side.  Zora caught it, made to pass it to Angelina, but threw it hard through the goal post instead, once Ron had fell for her move and believed she was going to pass it.  She heard Ron curse—he hated being scored on even in trials!

            The three began again.  This time the crowd roared when Zora caught Angelina's Reverse Pass and scored again before Ron even realized she had the Quaffle.  That wasn't his fault, though.  The Reverse Pass rarely worked.  

            "Woollongong Shimmy!"  Ginny yelled, and the three began a high speed zig-zag movement, that would have surely thrown off opposing Chasers if there were any.  As they reached the goal posts five seconds later, Angelina passed to Zora.  _He's expecting me to take the shot because it's my try-out, she thought quickly as she flew in a corkscrew, __he won't expect it from Ginny.  She looked straight at Ron, faked a throw towards the goal and tossed it to Ginny instead, who quickly scored.  Ron looked torn between anger at being scored on three times in four minutes, and joy at the fact that their team would be unstoppable this year._

            "Alright," he bellowed after he, Harry, Ginny, and Angelina quickly discussed the outcome.  "You all put up a good fight today, but I don't think I need to tell you all who made the team.  As Beaters, Kara and Kira Quigley.  Congratulations."  The twins began jumping up and down, hugging one another.  "And as our third Chaser, Zora Weasley."  He only smiled at her, as it wouldn't look fair if he was too excited for her.  Poor Amara hung her head.  "And as reserve Chaser, Amara Thomas."  She looked up, thrilled.  "You played really well, and we'd like to train you up this season as it's Angelina's last.  So get some rest while you can, because we start training in two weeks.  You're dismissed."

            The crowd began to file out of the Quidditch stands.  There was a lot of confusion amidst the sea of hugs, claps on the back, and well-wishes, and Zora was relieved when Dean Thomas made his way to her.

            "Congratulations!" He was smiling as he gave her a hug.  "I guess if anyone had to beat Amara, it should be you.  You were really good out there.  Trying out for Beater my arse."

            "At least we _do_ have female Beaters though!" she pointed out to him.  

            As Dean left to make his way towards Amara, Zora noticed Draco Malfoy standing near the edge of the pitch, alone.  She caught his eye and he smiled at her.  It wasn't a sneer, or a smirk, but a real genuine smile—she could see it in his deep grey eyes.  Confused, but happy, she smiled back, and just like that it was gone.  He didn't make a rude face or gesture, he simply turned and left the pitch before she could approach him.

            It seemed like the whole of Gryffindor house had congratulated her.  Except the one who counted the most—Ginny.  Zora looked at her cousin, who seemed torn between excitement and hurt.  Zora wanted to go to Ginny and tell her everything, but she couldn't.  _Curse this stupid gift.  She suddenly didn't feel much like celebrating.  She started to head back to her room when Ron grabbed her robes._

            "This is enough," he said as he dragged her over to Ginny.  "Both of you are acting silly.  Now listen, this should be one of the greater moments of Weasley family history, and I will _not  have you two ruining it.  Make up over whatever you're fighting about and do it now."  With that he grabbed Harry's arm and began to drag him towards Hermione._

            "I don't think so," Zora said, stopping Harry.  "You're the one who needs to explain this.  I can't do it.  I told you that yesterday."  She looked at Ginny who was thoroughly confused.  "Ginny, once this prat has told you everything, I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you, and that I'm really sorry for what I said in the common room yesterday.  I didn't mean it.  Now," she turned to Harry, "talk."  She trotted off to catch up to Ron and Hermione, leaving Harry and Ginny standing there awkwardly with their brooms.

            Harry fiddled nervously with the handle of his Firebolt.  He wasn't really sure where to begin.  "Harry, you don't have to explain," Ginny finally said.

            He looked up at her, relieved.  "I-I don't?"

            Ginny mustered up her courage to face the worst.  "No.  It's okay.  If you and Zora want to be together, I should just be happy for you."  _Well, I should.  I'll hate every minute of it, but she's my cousin, and I do miss her._

            To Ginny's astonishment, Harry was laughing.  "Zora and me?  Is that what you thought?"  Ginny nodded, although she was now very confused.  "No, Ginny, you have it all wrong.  Wow, I guess Zora really _couldn't tell you, could she?  Damn, that means I __do have to explain now.  Erm, where do I start?"  _Go on Harry, just tell her.  You mean you can escape Voldemort five times and you can't even tell a girl who likes you that you like her back?  I wonder if my dad told my mum like this.  I'll have to remember to ask Sirius._  "Ginny, I wanted to talk to Zora about you."_

            Her heart was beating fast and hard.  "About me?"  She tried to keep her voice controlled and her face calm.  After all, she shouldn't jump to conclusions.

            "Well, yes.  Geez, I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out by now."  He was rambling and grasping for straws.  He just did not know how to say this without sounding like a block-head.  "Do you remember last year when we won the cup.  And you hugged me after the game?"  Ginny nodded, not trusting her voice.  That day had helped her perform the Patronus.  "It felt different—you know, hugging you than it felt hugging everyone else.  Maybe I just thought you felt it too, that's all."   He looked at her, standing there, as tall as he was with her long red ponytail all messy from flying.  How could _she ever think that Harry would like any girl but her?  Zora was right, she __knew him in ways that other girls wouldn't.  She'd seen him vulnerable, she'd been there for him, she was loyal, and above all else, she trusted him in ways that no one else could.  "Listen, Ginny, I'm not sure how to say this…"_

            He didn't have to.  At that moment, she dropped her broomstick and thrust herself into Harry's arms.  Before he had a chance to relish the moment, she'd thrown her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.  Harry stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands, one of which was still grasping his Firebolt.  This hesitation lasted only a second, however, as he dropped his prized broom and wrapped his arms around her.  He had never felt the elation that was running through his entire body.  Was this what it felt like to be struck by lightning?  _If so, bring on the thunderstorms!_  Harry felt that Voldemort could burst in right then and he wouldn't even notice.  He was kissing Ginny Weasley—the girl who Harry knew, deep inside, was the only one who would ever truly see him for who he was.  And Harry, who's emotions had be strained these past years at Hogwarts, almost cried as she twirled the hair at his neck, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

            Ginny, on the other hand, couldn't keep the tears back.  She felt so foolish and so happy at the same time.  She'd dreamt about this moment for years, but none of her dreams housed the emotions she was feeling then.  She knew she'd follow him anywhere, into any danger, just as he had done for her over three years ago.  Even after their lips parted, she just stayed their in his embrace, gently laying her chin on his shoulder.

            Neither of them knew how long they'd been there.  Neither of them cared.  Harry could hear his stomach growling, but his emotional hunger was far greater.  He just wanted to bask in the moment there, alone with Ginny.  They could have food any time.

            *                                  *                                  *

            Zora had dinner with Ron and Hermione that night.  It was kind of weird being at the table with them, without Harry and Ginny there.  The Great Hall was exceptionally noisy that night, as the entire school was still talking about the fantastic Quidditch trials.  Even the Slytherins couldn't deny that the moves were amazing, but their chatter wasn't nearly as happy as everyone else's.  Ron smiled proudly as people kept congratulating him on _his team selections.  Once the well wishes thinned out a bit, Ron finally asked Zora what had gotten into her and Ginny._

            "Well, Ron, they'd only been fighting since yesterday," Hermione pointed out, "I hardly think it's that big a deal."

            "No, he's right, Hermione," Zora expained.  "Ginny and I _never fight.  That was our first time not speaking to each other.  And if felt more like a month than a day."  She looked at Ron.  "She thought I liked Harry, but I couldn't tell her otherwise."  She shrugged.  "Sometimes I really hate my powers."_

            "So that's why you made Harry stay and talk to her," Ron said, taking a bite of his dinner roll.

            "Right.  I couldn't explain it to Ginny even if I wanted to."  Zora felt great now that it was over.

            "Honestly," Hermione was saying, "I tried making them both see the obvious, but neither one wanted to hear it."

            "Erm, Hermione, what's _obvious_ to you isn't exactly _obvious_ to everyone else you know."  Ron was still kicking himself for taking four and a half years to realize the obvious—that she liked him as much as he had always liked her.  "Still, I'm glad that they finally came to their senses."

            "So it doesn't bother you, then?"  Hermione asked.

            Ron shrugged.  "No.  Why should it?"

            "I don't think it should.  But then, I'm an only child.  I don't really know what it's like to feel protective of my siblings," Hermione answered.

            "Oh, that.  Well, I'm sure Fred and George will have some choice words for Harry, but he's my best friend and I know him.  He wouldn't do anything bad to Ginny."

            "Besides," Zora added, "Ginny could handle herself even if he did."

            Ron nodded, "True.  Good call, Zora."

            "Why, thank you, Ronald."

            "But still, Harry's a good guy in general, not just to us.  He would never hurt any girl, especially Ginny.  It's not like he's Draco Malfoy, you know."  Zora's heart jumped into her throat at this, but she didn't show it.  She prayed that for once her cheeks would stay their normal color.  But her eyes defied her commands to stay put and she quickly scanned the Slytherin table before Ron and Hermione could notice.  He wasn't at the table, but his fat followers were.  When she glanced at Ron and Hermione again, she saw that they had already slipped into their own little world once more.  Zora took the opportunity to exit the Great Hall without them really noticing.

            She wanted to start reading her Animagus book, but it was in her empty classroom, so she'd have to stop there first.  As she rounded the corner, however, pale blonde hair was awaiting her.

            "Nice flying today," Draco said, leaning against the wall.  He was looking at her, but at the same time _not really looking at her._

            "Well, if you're being sincere, thanks.  If not, then stuff it."  _Good, she can't tell, Draco thought.  He lifted himself off the wall and turned to face her.  __His face isn't pointy, she said to herself, _and if it is, oh well, I guess I like pointy faces!_ Zora's pulse was racing and she tried to will it to slow down, but it continued defiantly.  She wanted to scream.  Instead, she continued in the most calm voice she could muster, "Now, if you'll excuse me, Draco."_

            "Why do you call me that?" he interrupted.

            "It's your name isn't it?"

            "Yes, but you say it as if," he tried his best to sound put off, "as if we're _friends or something."_

            "If you prefer, I can spit it out the way you do when you say my name."  

            _Good comeback; she's witty as well.           "Whatever.  I don't care how you say it."  _Well, I don't.  But I know a few places _where _I'd like to hear you say it._  _

            "Fine.  Now will you please leave so that I can get my things?"  She didn't _really want him to leave, but she did need to get her book._

            "Afraid I might hear your little password?"  He couldn't have a conversation completely devoid of rudeness, after all.  "Afraid big, bad Malfoy might be too much for the Soother to handle?"

            So he knew.  _It isn't rocket science, after all, Zora—not that he'd know what rocket science is, anyway.  "Whatever, Draco.  I don't need the door to get in anyway."  She reached into her pocket.  "Oh, and once I've gone in, don't bother waiting here for me.  I can go straight to my common room from there."  With that she pushed the plus button on her calculator and disappeared from in front of his eyes._


	9. Detention

**Chapter 9: Detention**

            _Dear Mom,_

_                        I know, I know.  I've been here for four days already and this is my first letter.  I'm actually quite surprised you haven't sent a Howler yet!  Anyway, I'm in Gryffindor, of course.  And guess what!  I made Chaser for the House team!  You remember they won the past two cups, and it looks like we'll be really good again this year.  _

_            Try not to fall out of your chair, but Ginny and I got into an argument.  Don't worry, we made up already.  It was really silly, actually.  Oh, and you'll never guess what else… she has a boyfriend!  Who just happens to be Ron's best friend!_

_            Professor Dumbledore set aside a room for me to use if my Soothing became overwhelming.  That was really thoughtful of him.  I also found out that I have what it takes to become an Animagus!  In fact, the Transfiguration Professor is going to help me (she can turn into a cat!), and she gave me this really helpful book._

_            I've made some new friends as well.  Kira and Kara Quigley are in all of my classes except Muggle Studies.  They're twins, and they made the team too as Beaters.  They're kind of like a female version of Fred and George, but without all the mischief.  I met Ron's girlfriend, Hermione, and his best friend, Harry (Ginny's boyfriend I told you about) .  They're really cool as well.  Also, there are these two really nice sixth-year boys named Dean and Neville.  Dean's Muggle born, or so he thought, but it turns out his grandmother was a squib, and that his great-grandparents were wizards.  Neville and I helped him look up his wizarding family in the library._

_            Speaking of the library, while I was there I found an old yearbook that had you and dad in it.  It was weird seeing dad in black-and-white photos.  You both looked great.  But I wanted to ask you something.  How come you never told me about the big Inter House Unity thing you guys had established?  I was wondering because Dean is a Gryffindor prefect, and he says they don't have that anymore.  I also found a picture with you, Aunt Molly, and some other girls.  You were braiding this one girl's hair.  And next to it was one with dad and Uncle Arthur and a blonde Slytherin prefect named Lucius Malfoy.  I was wondering if they were all friends in school.  They looked like they were having a great time in the photo.  Mr. Malfoy's son, Draco, is in Ron's year, but they're not friends like our dads apparently were.  How come no one ever mentioned Lucius Malfoy?  Both you and Uncle Arthur usually talk about dad's friends, but I've never heard his name before.  Just curious._

_            Well, as soon as Ginny gets out of the shower, we're heading to the owlery to mail this and then down to breakfast.  Love you, miss you._

_            Love,_

_                        Zora_

*                                  *                      *

            Ginny and Zora both awoke in much better spirits the next day.  The two girls picked up right where they'd left off, as if nothing had ever come between them.  Ginny felt terrible for jumping to conclusions, and Zora was not about to make her feel worse.  Had it been anyone besides Ginny she might have, but Zora felt quite lost at Hogwarts without her best friend and she didn't want to taint the make-up period.

            After visiting the sixth-year girls' room for an apathy charm from Hermione, the two girls headed down to the owlery.  Zora had tried to keep her letter sounding as innocent as possible, but she _really wanted to know about Lucius Malfoy.  She thought if she knew something, anything, it might help her to understand more about Draco without giving him the satisfaction of knowing she was even interested.  Instead of dwelling on it, Zora prodded Ginny for all the juicy details of her time with Harry, details which Ginny was more than happy to give._

            "So what does that make you two now?"  Zora asked after Ginny had dreamily recounted the previous night's kiss.

            Ginny pressed her lips together thoughtfully.  "You know, we didn't really talk about that.  But it doesn't matter.  I can't really explain it, but I felt like it was just the beginning."  She paused.  "So, no, he didn't _ask me to be his girlfriend or anything, but he didn't have to either."_

            A deep fear suddenly overwhelmed Zora.  She tried to play it down by speaking as casually as possible.  "So, I suppose the two of you will be spending a lot more time together now."

            To her surprise, Ginny snorted.  "Oh because we'll have _so much time_.  Really, Zora, how could we?  I doubt he, Ron, and Hermione will ever stop hanging out primarily with only each other, plus it's O.W.L.S this year for us, and Ron will kill us with Quidditch practice, and I spend most of my extra time with you."  Zora relaxed at this.  "Perhaps when Ron and Hermione are spending, erm-quality time, and you're with Professor McGonagall we may have some time with each other.  But again, it's not that big a deal.  I have a feeling that some day we'll have plenty of time."

            Zora admired Ginny's outlook, and was silently grateful that she wasn't planning on ditching her for Harry.  It wasn't that Zora didn't have others to spend time with, but she preferred her cousin's company.  They were like that old American muggle T.V. show that she used to watch with her roommate late at night.  The theme song called them identical cousins—that was almost like Zora and Ginny, only they didn't look alike.  Okay, so they weren't really identical at all, but they fit together perfectly, each girl's strengths making up for the other's weaknesses.

            "So what did you write to Aunt Vera about?"  Ginny interrupted her thoughts as they left the owlery.

            "Oh, just filling her in on everything that's happened since I've been here.  You know-that I'm in Gryffindor, that I made the team, my lessons with McGonagall, the friends I've made, and—oh!"  Zora had completely forgotten to tell Ginny about the photo of their dads with Draco's dad.  But did she really _want _to tell her?  She wasn't sure.  Ginny might question Zora about why she was so curious about him.  Zora wasn't sure she'd be able to hide her bizarre preoccupation with Draco from Ginny, because she knew Zora too well.  No, Zora would wait and tell her after she had some more information.

            "Oh, what?"  Ginny asked, curiously.

            "Erm, I also told her about our fight, but don't worry, I told her we made up already."  _There, that sounded believable. _

            Apparently it was, because Ginny changed the subject.  "So, now you're the only one of us without a special someone."  _Well, I wouldn't say that.  I'm just the only one without a special someone who I can stand to be around._  "I think Dean Thomas fancies you," she lowered her voice when she said this.

            "Hmm," Zora said, bringing her index finger to her bottom lip, as if deep in thought, "Do you really?  He is kind of cute, isn't he?  He's got those brilliantly white teeth.  And he is really nice to me as well."

            Ginny giggled.  "I think Neville fancies you as well."

            Zora rolled her eyes dramatically.  "Well, let's not go there.  I mean he's nice enough.  But I would like a boyfriend who can talk to me without staring at his feet and stammering the whole time."

            Ginny pushed Zora's arm playfully.  "Perhaps your beauty intimidates him," she said, while looking at her cousin and poking out her bottom lip.

            Zora laughed.  "I think _life intimidates that boy."  Ginny laughed as well.  "But we shouldn't talk about him like that.  He is such a nice guy."_

            "So, what about Dean?"

            "What _about_ Dean?  Ginny, you just said yourself that you'll hardly have time for Harry.  I have even more on my plate with my Animagus lessons, and I'm new.  I can't afford to screw up.  I wouldn't have time for a boyfriend."  _Or at least not the one I would pick._

            "Yes, I suppose you're right.  Perhaps next year."

            "You're impossible."

            "Well, I do try, you know.  I have older brothers to live up to in the impossibility department."  She slid her arm through Zora's and they continued to joke and giggle all the way down to the Great Hall.

            As they headed towards their table, Zora realized that her cousin did have a point.  Dean was sitting there, across from Neville and next to Seamus, and he smiled at her when she approached.  She couldn't help but realize that he really _was quite attractive.  Her eyes darted uncontrollably to the Slytherin table, as if trying to prove to her that getting to know Dean would be much more practical than getting to know a certain ill-mannered Slytherin.  But the chills that ran down her spine when Draco caught her eye told her that she was lying to herself.  She knew what she wanted.  If only she could figure out why._

            Ron, Hermione, and Harry had obviously beaten them to the Great Hall, as they were already eating.  Harry gave Ginny a bashful smile, which made her blush.  _How cute! Zora thought; __look at them being all shy with each other.  _

            Ron and Hermione were arguing about his studying habits for the hundredth time.  The irony of this was the fact that Ron was actually fifth overall in their class.  He had surprised them all with his O.W.L. scores, and shocked them by ranking first in Divination (much to Lavender and Parvati's dismay).  Zora suspected that he may have been trying to impress (or prove something to) his new girlfriend.  But it seemed that as long as Hermione was ranked ahead of him (she _was_ first in their year overall), she would lecture him on his study habits.  Hermione was scoffing at Divination yet again, and Zora rolled her eyes at the dreamy look on Ron's face.  Though he would never admit it, he loved when she lectured.  He loved getting her heated, and he loved bickering with her.  In short, he'd found himself the perfect girl. 

            She forced  herself to sit with her back to the Slytherin table.  She didn't think she could eat properly with Draco staring at her the whole time.  She attempted to begin conversation, in order to get her mind off other things.

            "What do we have today Ginny?  I keep forgetting."

            Ginny took out her schedule.  The events in her life were affecting her memory as well.  "Transfiguration first, then Defense before lunch."

            Harry made a sour face.  "We've got Potions today, but at least it's not double anymore.  I'd rather see Snape twice a week, if each time period is shorter.  It gives him less time to take away points."

            "Yeah, but he gets twice as many chances to do it," Ron added.  "Besides, I'd rather only see the Slytherins once a week, thanks."

            "It hardly matters," Hermione pointed out.  "We have Care of Magical Creatures with them as well, and we have that twice a week anyway.  Just ignore them."

            "Oh, yeah, because Malfoy's _so_ easy to ignore," Ron said sarcastically.

            "The things he says to me are just as nasty, and you don't see me trying to hex him at every chance I get."  Although Hermione had a point, self-control never_ was_ one of Ron's strengths.

            "Hey, Zora, don't you have detention with that prat tomorrow?"  Ron turned his attention to her.

            Zora had almost forgotten.  "Yeah, I do.  Tomorrow night.  I'm sure McGonagall would've reminded me in class today."

            "Well, if he says anything to you, just let Harry and me know."  Ron was twiddling his wand in his fingers. 

            Zora rolled her eyes.  "First, we'll be in detention for at least two hours.  I'm positive that he'll think of twenty things to say in that time.  Second, I can handle it myself."  It _was_ true, she could. Besides, she had been hoping that, in that time, he'd think of something to say that wasn't quite so nasty.  She seriously doubted it, but she couldn't rid herself of the nagging hope.

            "Yeah," Harry added.  "I think she proved that on her first night here."  He was laughing at the sweet memory of seeing Malfoy shivering uncontrollably.

            "It's really not funny, Harry," Zora tried to hide her annoyance.  "He could've died if McGonagall hadn't come when she did."

            "Lighten up, Zora," Ron said, playfully kicking her under the table.  "The world would've been better off.  They could hardly expel you for _that!"_

            "Honestly," Ginny spoke up.  "She was really scared that she'd get into more trouble, Ron.  She'll be able to laugh about it once more time has passed, right Zora?"

            "Yeah," Zora lied, "I was just really afraid I'd have to leave on my first night here."

            Hermione stood, but she'd suddenly gone very red in the face.  "Well, as I'm not expecting any mail today, I'd better head to the library."

            "I'll, erm, join her," Ron said, competing with her redness.  "You know, since I should, erm, study."  He gave Harry a quick and meaningful look, and Harry did not follow them.

            Zora watched them leave the Great Hall together, and then looked at Harry quizzically.  "Erm, did they just excuse themselves for a more," she cleared her throat, "_private moment?"_

            "I believe so," Harry answered her, his nose wrinkled.

            "Gross," Zora and Ginny said at once.  They looked at each other and laughed.  "Sorry," Zora said, "But I'm just not used to seeing Ron like that.  It's very weird.  I could never imagine him with a girlfriend.  But it looks like he found the right one."

            "Did you see how embarrassed they both were?" Ginny asked.  "How incredibly cute!"

            Harry shifted uncomfortably.  "I don't really like to think about it too much.  They don't act all lovey-dovey when we're all together, so as long as _I don't dwell on it, I won't feel like a third wheel."_

            The sound of hundreds of owl wings flapping interrupted Harry.  Zora looked up excitedly.  The novelty of the numerous owls swooping in had not worn off in the four short days she'd been at Hogwarts.  A large, dark brown owl actually dropped off a package to Zora, who hadn't been expecting mail yet.  It was not possible that her mother had received her letter already.

            Zora exchanged a look with Ginny and Harry, shrugged, and opened the package.  Her eyes widened.  "Care package!" she exclaimed. "It's from my old roommate, Kiara.  She came through!"  She dropped a bunch of objects on the table, which Harry recognized as cassette tapes.  Then she pulled out a walkman.  "Kiara is Muggle-born, and she introduced me to American Muggle music.  I'm addicted to it now, so she sent me tapes."  She skimmed the accompanying letter.  "Oh, good!  She's charmed it so that it doesn't need batteries.  And she included both head phones _and_ miniature speakers _and she archived all the songs."  As she glanced at her watch, her face fell.  "I won't have time to listen before class." _

            As the last owl left the Great Hall, one more flew in.  The three recognized it at once as Ron's minute owl, Pigwideon.  He flew about Ginny excitedly, and she struggled to untie the parchment that was almost bigger than the owl.  Even after she had relieved him of his burden, he continued to buzz about, until Ginny finally told him very sternly to leave.

            "It's addressed to either me or Ron," she told them.  She opened the letter and her face lit up immediately.  "Percy and Penny have set a date!" she almost squealed. Zora gasped and leaned in closer to Ginny.  "This New Year's Eve."  She paused.  "Certainly doesn't give them much time to plan."  She quickly read further down the letter, "Oh, I see.  Mum says it's the only time Percy thought he could possibly take off from work.  Honestly, I don't see how Penelope puts up with that workaholic!  It's going to be a small, no-frills ceremony.  Just family.  That fits them."  She frowned.  "It will only be our family though—yes that means you and Hermione as well—because apparently Penelope's family does not _agree with what they call 'her lifestyle choices.'  Mum says they're just prejudiced against magic, and when she decided to stay in our world after she finished school, they disowned her for the most part.  How sad."_

            "What exactly was she supposed to do after finishing school?  Go to a Muggle university?  She hardly had the right preparation to do that.  Why'd they even let her come to Hogwarts if they didn't want her to be a witch?"  Zora hardly knew Percy's fiancé, but she still felt angry at Penelope's parent's attitude.

            "Perhaps they didn't have a choice," Harry suggested, thinking of how he wouldn't be at Hogwarts either had his aunt and uncle had their say.

            "Whatever the reason, at least she'll be joining a big family," Ginny said, folding the letter.  "Harry, please give this to Ron when you get to class."  She glanced at her watch.  "Speaking of which, we should be on our way."

                                                                        *  *   *

            Draco Malfoy didn't feel much like eating that morning.  Sleep eluded him the previous night, and he had had to perform a number of charms to hide the bags under his eyes that morning.  No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept turning to a certain new red-head.  As if that was not bad enough, she had then infiltrated his dreams as well.  Try as he may, he could not take his eyes of Zora as she walked with Ginny into the Great Hall.  _She's with her dingy cousin again, he thought contemptuously, __I'm sure if they weren't related, she would choose her company more wisely.  That was what Draco repeatedly tried to convince himself, but the more he thought it, the more he knew that she would probably have been friends with Ginny even if they _weren't_ related.__  He was both pleased and disappointed when she sat with her back to him._

_            Why?! Draco screamed inside his head.__  Why does she torment me like this?_

            Then it hit him: she was his equal. 

            She was at least more his equal than anyone else.  She was wealthy (_even if she was 'new money')_, she dressed flawlessly, carried herself correctly, probably spent more time getting ready than he did, she seemed just as stubborn and proud as he was, she seemed smart (_or at least witty)_, and she was just as determined to deny her attraction to him as he was to her.

            _But she's a Weasley! He reminded himself.  __That hardly_ makes her an equal.  Weasleys are wizarding trash, hasn't your father taught you anything?__

_            She's different, another voice argued, __she has_ to be different.__

_            It's not like it matters, the first voice said.  _You already ruined your chances.  Now do yourself a favour and stop thinking about her.__

            Draco tried to succumb to this self-command, but he found it impossible.  He looked across the table at Pansy, who was deep in conversation with Raquel Runcie, another Slytherin sixth-year.  When she noticed Draco looking at her, she smiled in a way that made Draco feel nauseated.  He could never feel anything for Pansy.  Yes, she came from the right kind of family (_even if they are just middle class), and she was not bad looking either, but the way she idolized Draco sickened him, and she could __never be an intellectual equal._

            "Draco, you haven't even touched your breakfast," Pansy said, her voice full of concern.  Annoyance permeated through Draco's every pore.

            _Never._

            Fully disgusted, Draco mumbled that he just wasn't hungry, which was the absolute truth.  He left the table in order to get some air before having to endure a whole hour of Potions class with Potter, Weasley, and their little Mudblood friend.  He stormed out of the Great Hall, overflowing with utter confusion and sheer frustration.

            For the first time in his life, being a Malfoy was actually _preventing him from having what he wanted._

*  *   *

            The day could not have passed quickly enough for Zora's taste.  She hadn't been able to _really get into _Finding Your Inner Animal_, and she had to lie to Professor McGonagall that day in class when she asked her about it.  Fortunately, she had not quizzed Zora on the parts she claimed to have read, and Zora was determined to read those parts at the very least.  Alas, she'd have to put off her Muggle music for later._

            Nestled snuggly in a big armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, she opened the great big book on her lap.  She flipped through some of the pages with illustrations and said a silent prayer that the disfigurations shown could be reversed.  The captions, however, told her otherwise.  

            There was a picture of one man who was stuck with a cat's nose for the rest of his life.  This was most unfortunate because he also wasn't able to complete his transformation.  According to the book, this happened when he tried to skip a step.  Zora shivered.  _Note to self.  No skipping steps!  _

            Another woman who tried to become an Animagus before she'd found her dominant animal personality.  This meant that when she tried to transform, she ended up with a pig's torso, and a horse's head, legs, and tail.  _But you already have a dominant personality, so you won't have to worry about that._

            The pictures in the later chapters scared her the most.  Page after page featured wizards and witches with horrible deformities from botching up the magic.  The most sobering thing of all was the list of people who had died trying to transform the first time.  Then, almost as an afterthought to further discourage people from trying, the book  contained the short list of the handful of people who had successfully become Animagi this century.

            After forcing herself to turn away from all the discouraging pictures, she flipped to the chapter on theory.  The whole process was _very_ tedious and much of it was ridiculously complicated.  Zora was amazed that Harry's dad and his friends had accomplished it on their own without assistance from an experienced Animagus.  _Hermione was right, _Zora admitted to herself, _this is going to be difficult._

            Once she'd finished the chapter, Zora looked around the common room at her Housemates.  Ron and Hermione were cuddled together on a nearby couch, each reading a different textbook.  They looked amazingly comfortable, and Zora smiled at the fact that Ron was willing to do things out of his character in order to spend time with her.  Harry and Ginny were having fun playing a game of Exploding Snap at a table over in the far corner.  Zora was glad to see that they'd gotten over that morning's timidity.  At another table, Dean was helping Amara with her Potions essay.  Next to them, Neville was busy studying the properties of a strange potted plant with purple leaves.  Parvati and Lavender were giggling as they did a Tarot reading for a begrudging Seamus.  The Quigley twins were editing History of Magic essays for Colin and Brad.  Lee Jordan was performing for a group of seventh years in another corner.  Other Gryffindors from every year were scattered about, working diligently on various assignments, or enjoying the fact that they'd already finished them.  She loved the casual air of the common room.

            Correctly assuming that she wouldn't be missed, she tiptoed quietly up to her bedroom and climbed into bed.

* *   *

            When she awoke the next morning, Zora's stomach felt like a thousand golden snitches were zooming around inside of it.  She threw her feet over the side of her four poster and ran a nervous hand through her red hair which was flattened on one side of her head.  The cause of this nervousness was not immediately clear to her.  There was nothing terribly exciting on her schedule today as far as classes were concerned.  It was a Friday as well, so she could relax a bit since she had the weekend to work on her assignments. Then it hit her.

            It was Friday.  Detention.  With Draco.

            _Malfoy, she chided herself.  _Call him Malfoy.  _She really didn't want to call him by his last name.  She thought it was an ugly name and it sounded foul.  It didn't fit him at all.  Draco sounded much better.  With his milky skin, pale hair, and shimmering eyes, he looked too angelic to be called "Malfoy."  That was, of course, until he sneered.  Then no amount of white could make him look any less devilish.  There was, however, something about his various states of smugness that sent shivers down Zora's spine.  She was going to be able to relish in those snide looks for at least two hours that night.  The two of them.  Alone.  Zora dropped her forehead into her hands.  She _shouldn't _be thinking that way._

            Grabbing her wristwatch off of her bedside table, she realized that she had thirteen hours before her detention.  She threw her head back and groaned silently.  How was she ever supposed to make it through her classes today knowing that she had the closest thing to a date with Draco that she'd probably ever have?  She wished desperately that she could just hate him the way her friends and family did.  On that same note, part of her wished that _he had just kept being rude.  The looks he was giving her lately, when added to the smile at the tryouts and his comments that night, just complicated things.  It was almost as if he was __trying to be civil but he just didn't know how._

            "Zora, are you awake?"  Ginny's groggy voice interrupted her thoughts.

            "No," Zora mumbled.

            "Well then you both ought to hurry up," came Kira's bright voice.

            "Kira, not everyone is a morning person like you," Kara pointed out.  She was, obviously, awake, but not nearly as much as her sister.

            "Gee, that's too bad then, isn't it," Kira said, sounding devious.

            "Why would that be bad?"  Zora asked, as she slumped back onto her bed.  

            She didn't have to wonder long, because just then Kira took off into a run and jumped onto Zora's bed, smashing her with a pillow simultaneously.  Zora yelped and tried to grab at her own weapon, but Kira was hitting her repeatedly with the pillow.  Kara and Ginny were doubled over with laughter on Ginny's bed.  "Ginny, help!"  Zora cried, and Ginny came to the rescue, hitting Kira in the back of her head with the pillow, knocking her over long enough for Zora to grab a pillow.  Just as Kara joined the fight, Zora stood on her bed and whacked her across the middle.  She fell backwards, laughing so hard that tears were streaming out of her eyes.  Zora and Ginny double-teamed against Kira, until Kara found her footing once more.  Then Ginny raised her pillow up and accidentally smacked Zora with it.  Zora quickly retaliated, swinging her pillow into Ginny's side.  It then became every woman for herself.  The fifth year Gryffindor girls kept up their battle, knocking books off of shelves and making a disaster out of Zora's blankets, until a figure appeared in the doorway. 

            "Well, I'm glad to see that you're all awake," Hermione's voice said from the door.

            Zora, who was standing above Ginny, ready to strike, jumped off the bed.  "Sorry, Hermione.  Some of us were having trouble getting out of bed.  I'd say this was quite effective."  The girls giggled.  Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled.

            "Don't worry, I'm not here to take points or anything, although I would suggest you straighten your dormitory a bit," she said as she eyed all the books that had toppled to the floor.  "Actually, Zora, I came to see if you needed a charm this morning."

            "Erm, yeah, of course."  She told her roommates that she would be right back and followed Hermione to her own room to get her apathy charm.

            After Hermione had performed the charm perfectly, she asked Zora how she liked her roommates.

            "Actually, it couldn't have worked out better!"  Zora told her.  "I hardly see Jessica and Emma, but it appears that they are very close with each other, so they don't really bother me to talk.  And Kira and Kara tell each other everything, so they have no need for my Soothing either.  That only leaves Ginny, and as she's my best friend, she confides in me anyway.  Plus your charms are very accurate."

            "That's great, I'm glad to help when I can."  She picked up her books.  "Well, I'm heading down to breakfast.  I suppose I'll see you there."

            Zora said goodbye to Hermione and headed back to her own dormitory.  She quickly cleaned her portion of the mess they'd made, and she straightened her bed as well.  Afterwards, she collected her clothes for the day and headed for the showers, but something caught her eye as she moved past her window.  She stopped, stepped backwards, and squinted down at the figure with the unmistakable blonde hair.  Draco Malfoy was sitting alone on the grass, apparently reading a book.  He was too far away for Zora to make out his facial expression, but he looked on edge.  It wasn't until another figure, who she recognized as Pansy Parkinson, joined him that Zora realized she was staring.  She tried to slow her breathing and get rid of the scowl that had formed on her face.  Besides, she would be late to class if she didn't hurry down to the Great Hall.  She silently reminded herself to get it together or else she wouldn't be able to handle two hours with him alone in the Great Hall later that night.

* *  *

            The day went by quickly, yet not quickly enough for Zora's taste.  Daphne Witherspoon had congratulated Zora on making the team when she got to Charms.  They were learning scouring charms that day, for which Zora would've been thankful, had Professor McGonagall not told them they would be doing magic-free scrubbing in the Great Hall.  Nevertheless, she and Daphne were able to do the Charm right away, which led little Professor Flitwick to squeal with delight.

            Divination was not nearly as positive.  Professor Trelawny scoffed at Zora's star chart before she even had a chance to plot any of the planets.  She then proceeded to predict a horrible injury to take place before the first Quidditch game.  Zora mumbled to the Quigleys that unless the injury stemmed from an unfortunate pillow fighting accident, she didn't see how that was possible.  As she finished with a dramatic rolling of her eyes, Kira went into a fit of giggles, putting Trelawny into an even worse mood.  She had a few choice words about Weasleys and their lack of respect for Seeing.

            "I don't know what she's talking about," Zora said as they left the North Tower.  "Ron got the highest scores on the Divination O.W.L."

            Lunch was uneventful.  Zora and Ginny ate with the trio, and Ron and Zora had quite a time exchanging mock insults with one another.  Harry and Ginny were amused by their exchange, but Hermione's eyes widened every so often, as they said things that would've been offensive coming from anyone else.  Try as she might, Zora could not keep her eyes off of the Slytherin table.  Draco seemed equally as determined to keep his eyes off Zora, but failed equally as miserably.  She glanced at her watch.  _Only six and half hours to go. _

            Muggle Studies was unbelievably boring.  They were learning about television, which Zora already knew all about.  At the Elysburg Institute, since Muggle Studies was such a big program, they were allowed (and even encouraged) to bring in Muggle Artifacts and charm them to work without electricity.  She and Kiara had kept a television in their room since their first year.

            During dinner Zora forced herself to eat, although she felt like she would toss it all back up at any minute.  _Don't look at him.  Don't look at him.  Don't look at him._

            She looked at him.

            _It's just detention.  No reason to get worked up.  He's just going to insult you in his usual nasty, mean, intolerant, sexy manner.  No!  He's not sexy!  You're not allowed to think that.  But the truth of the matter was that she __did think that.  It was that one smile he'd given her after the Quidditch trials that did it.  She was able to see his face the way it should always look.  Relaxed.  His eyes free of their usual clouds.  Perfect.  The truth was that she had been attracted to him since the first time they met on the train.  She so badly wanted him to be in her House, wanted them to become friends.  __To at least be able to talk __to one another in civil tones.  Alas, she was not to receive her wish.  But he __would talk to her.  __And he'll do it tonight.  I'll make him if I have to.  She intended to.  _But how?__

            She would turn off her apathy charm.

            Her heart beat out of control, and Zora was afraid her friends might hear it.  Could she really use her Soothing for selfish reasons?  She never had done that before.  She wasn't even sure the magic would allow it.  She couldn't even remember reading anything about it.  _It's unethical, she chided herself.  But he did _need _it.  That much she could sense from him.  And she'd purposely used her powers to help people before, but she never had an ulterior motive.  _It couldn't hurt to try.  If the magic won't let you, then no harm is done anyway._  She threw him one last forbidden look and smiled to herself. _

            All of a sudden, she found that she couldn't wait for detention.

*  * *

            Try as she may, Zora found it impossible to concentrate on her Potions essay.  She would have just tossed it aside, but that would have looked suspicious, as _no-one _dared take Potions lightly during their O.W.L. year.  She tried to remain conscious of her right foot bouncing up and down so that she could stop it, but once her mind drifted ahead to the impending detention, the nervous movement would begin again.  She prayed that Ginny didn't notice.  Zora was so caught up between Potions and thoughts of Draco, that she hardly noticed Lavender and Parvati approach her.

            "We're still on for tonight, right girls?"  Lavender asked excitedly.

            "After all, it _is_ the first weekend back to school."  Parvati added, a smile spreading across her lips.

            "Oh!"  Ginny exclaimed.  "Zora doesn't know yet!  I just completely forgot!"

            "No, problem," Lavender said as she and Parvati pulled up chairs across from the two redheads.  "We can fill her in."  She turned her attention to Zora.  "When we came back our fifth year after You-Know-Who's return, we figured that we live in pretty scary times."

            "And there's always been strength in numbers," Parvati added, "But as our two classes are the smallest, there aren't a lot of girls to bond with in our own dorms."

            "You see," Lavender went on, "You-Know-Who was at his height around the time we were all born.  Many couples didn't want to bring children in the world…"

            "Or couldn't," Parvati jumped in.

            "Right.  Or couldn't.  Hence, less babies were born in 1980 and 1981, and as a result, our class and your class is much smaller than the other years."

            "I'm sure you've noticed," Parvati said, nodding towards a particularly large group of second-years lounging in a corner near the fire.  "We only have three in our dorm room, and before you came school, Ginny's room only had five.  Most rooms have anywhere between ten and fifteen—of course those rooms are _much_ bigger than ours."

            "So we started a tradition last year," Lavender continued, "Where we have a Girls' Night In a few times throughout the year, for bonding and basic moral support.  It's a lot easier to make it through these times when you can share your experiences with those who care about you.  But because our classes are so small, we decided to combine years."

            Ginny piped up, "But Emma and Jessica have never really been interested in it.  They're both kind of shy and stick mostly to each other.  And Hermione will only agree to it at certain times of the year—when the workloads are most manageable."

            "This means that we're stuck with the first Friday of each term, and the last day of classes before a holiday.  That's five nights a year," Parvati counted for Zora.

            "And it's really fun," Lavender told Zora.  "The four of you—the Quigley sisters come too—come into our room and we magically expand the beds and have a sleepover!  We do whatever we want, talk, giggle, paint each others' nails…"

            "Tell all about their boyfriends…" Lavender playfully swatted at her friend when she said this.

            "Just girl stuff," she finished, blushing. 

            Zora thought it sounded like great fun.  "Well, definitely count me in!  I'll be late though.  I have detention."  She glanced at her watch.  _Finally.  "Which I better get down to.  I'll come straight up once I've been freed."_

            She left the girls to plan activities for the night's activities and ran up to her dorm room.  She threw on some old Quidditch practice robes that she didn't mind getting dirty.  She smiled slyly, pointed her wand at her chest and muttered, "_Finite Incantatum."  _Then her walkman and speakers caught her eye.  _Hmmm, a little music _could _be nice, she thought.  She loaded them into her robe pockets along with two tapes and her wand.  On her way to the Great Hall, she reminded herself several times not to run._

            When she reached the entrance, Professor McGonagall was waiting there with Draco.  She handed them each a mop and a bucket.

            "The water will change itself when it gets too dirty," she informed them, "but you are _not _to charm the mops to wash the floors themselves.  Do remember that this is punishment.  You will mop in the Muggle fashion.  When you are finished, simply leave the cleaning supplies in that broom closet."  She pointed to a broom closet across from the entrance.  "If you have not done a satisfactory job, you will be brought in here first thing tomorrow to finish before the students come down for breakfast.  Take as long as you need."  With that, she left them.

            Draco grudgingly picked up his bucket and mop.  Zora pulled out her wand instead.  "_Wingardium leviosa."  _She levitated her supplies into the Great Hall.

            "No magic, Weasley."  Draco barked at her.

            Zora simply raised her eyebrows at him.  "I didn't hear her say 'no magic.'  I heard her tell us not to charm the mops to clean on their own.  The way I see it, all other magic is fair game."

            Draco stared at her blankly, then tried to suppress a tiny smile.  She _did _have a point. 

            Once inside the Great Hall, Zora was amazed to see it empty.  Then she realized how big the room was and how long this was going to take.  Draco walked to the far end of the Hall.  Zora quickly sized up the situation.  If she started at the opposite end, they would spend most of their time apart, but slowly working towards each other.  The other option was to start at the halfway point and work in the same direction as he was, meaning they'd be the same distance apart the whole time.  She'd work towards him.  While they were on opposite ends, it would give her time to think…to plan.

            As she walked to the wall, floating her bucket and mop behind her, she remembered her music.  Perhaps mopping would be fun after all.  She lowered the cleaning supplies, removed her tape-player and speakers, and chose a tape to listen to.  She popped it in and turned the volume up just enough so that Draco would hear it, but that it wouldn't bother him too much.

            Across the Hall, Draco was mopping with his back to her.  It wouldn't do to stare at her the whole time.  It would just increase his agony.  He was already upset to learn that she was just as attractive in old Quidditch robes as she was in new designer ones.  Watching her turn the act of mopping into a work of art would not do much for his mood.  

            He could have willed himself not to look at her for the rest of the night if a sudden noise hadn't caught his attention.  He jerked his head to the side to see that she was listening to music.  But this wasn't any kind of music _he had ever heard.  And it certainly wasn't coming from the WWN.  Indeed, it was coming out of a small black contraption that was attached to two more contraptions.  _Muggle music_, he thought furiously.  __And she'll probably listen to that rubbish the entire time just to annoy me.  He tried to ignore it and continue with the task at hand, but there was something about the beat.  Lost in his forced thoughts, he would snap out of it only to find his foot tapping.  _Its garbage, _he reminded himself.  _

            Draco chanced a look in her direction.  To his amazement and horror, she was dancing with the mop!  She was dancing, eyes closed, a strange look on her face as she mouthed the words.  His eyes drifted down to her hips, which were moving right in time with the beat of the song.  He forced himself to look away.  She was lost in her own world of music, yet she was mopping at the same time.  Draco realized that his own mop hadn't moved since he first noticed her. 

            Zora was dancing as if he were not even in the room.  An envy like Draco had never known welled up inside him.  She was free.  Zora had a freedom that Draco had never experienced.  The freedom to be herself and to Hell with anyone who had a problem with it.  No appearances to maintain.  No proper behavior to keep up.  No one to dictate her likes and dislikes to her.  No one to shake his head at her in disgust.

            He couldn't stand it.

            "What is that rubbish you're filling the air with?" he demanded to know.  Anything to break her carefree spirit.

            "It's not rubbish.  It's One Twelve."

            Draco looked at his watch.  "It is not.  It's barely nine."  To his utter irritation, she laughed.  She was laughing at him outright.  The nerve of her!

            "No, silly.  That's the name of the group.  They're called One Twelve."

            "What a ridiculous name for a music group."  He snarled and tried to ignore the beat as she turned up the volume ever so slightly.  He mopped more vigorously.

            "This is a really good song," she protested.  "It's called 'Only You.'  It has a really good dance beat."  She turned it up even more.  "Listen to it.  Just listen.  You'll see."

            Draco had half the mind to perform a Silencing charm just then, but the words of the song caught him first.

_Girl I want to be with you_

_No one else, Only you._

_Why can't we just make it happen?_

_Baby, I need you in my life…_

            As the lyrics settled on the two of them, they both blushed furiously, and Zora quickly turned the volume back down. 

            She cleared her throat.  "See?  It's a good song."

            "If you say so, Weasley."  He kept mopping.

            They mopped in silence for a little while, Zora's music playing softly in the background.  She was confused.  He wasn't budging, though she was sure she turned Hermione's Apathy charm off completely.  He didn't even seem like he was _thinking _about talking to her.  Perhaps they were still too far away for her aura to reach him.  She kept working.

            Finally, Draco broke the silence.  "Your Soothing won't work on me.  You can turn it down any time."  He looked at her, an odd grin on his face.

            Zora looked affronted.  "If you knew _anything about Soothing, you'd know that I actually _can't_ just 'turn it down any time.'"_

            "You do it on other days.  During class.  At meal times."  How did he know?

            Zora looked at her feet sheepishly.  "Hermione does it for me.  Apathy charms."

            "Was _Granger_ unavailable tonight?"  He spit out Hermione's name as if it were poison.

            She kept her face down.  "Actually, I turned off her charm."

            Draco looked at her suspiciously.  "Why?  Were you hoping to _Sooth me?  Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, Weasley, but I have self control like you wouldn't imagine.  I can feel it, but I know the consequences of divulging information, and they far outweigh any measly benefits."_

            "But how—how do you fight it?"  She was curious.  He was the first to resist her Soothing.

            "Simple.  Talking to you won't do anything for me.  There's no _need."  He seemed to be mopping angrily, as if taking his frustrations out on the scuffmarks._

            "You wouldn't know though—not unless you tried."

            "And why would _you _want to help _me?"  It was a fair question, even if she didn't want to give him the answer.  Somehow, __because I was hoping we could get to know each other in the process, didn't sound like it would go over well._

            "Because that's what Soothers do.  We help people."

            "You can't help me."  His bitterness was showing through once again.  More than anything else, Zora was desperate to know where it was coming from.

            "I want to."  Her tone was even, yet warm and compassionate.  He stopped mopping, but only for a moment.  If she was going to get anywhere with him, it had to be soon.  They were almost finished with their cleaning.

            "And how would you manage that?  I can't exactly," he let his eyes travel the length of her body, "be _seen with you."_

            "Trust me, I can't exactly be seen with _you_, either."  She thought for a moment.  "My classroom," she said when the idea came to her.

            He raised his eyebrows, "_Your _classroom.  I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had been elected Headmistress."

            "You know the one I'm talking about.  The one you were waiting next to after the Quidditch trials.  "Why _were_ you waiting there, anyway?"

            "That's none of your concern."  He changed the subject.  "Perhaps I can let you try, if just to prove you wrong.  What's the password to _your _classroom?"

            He was so arrogant.  _So why do I find that so attractive?  "If you tell anyone the password, I __will make you sorry."  Her eyes narrowed dangerously.  "Make no mistake.  I'm trusting you with this, Draco."  His smug looked faltered for a moment, as if no one had ever trusted him before and he wasn't sure how to handle it.  "It's Butterscotch.  Be there at eight on Wednesday night.  Make sure no one sees you.  I'll come in by Portkey."_

            He looked at her with disbelief.  "You have a Portkey?  I suspected it, of course, the night you disappeared.  But how did you get it?"

            "That's none of your concern," she was pleased with herself for turning the tables.  "Just be there at eight."

            "What will be on the _menu_?"  He was impossible.

            "We'll talk.  What ever you want to talk about."

            "What if I don't feel like _talking?_"  Was he being suggestive?  She wasn't sure.  He could just enjoy being difficult and childish.

            "Then you can just sit and let the Soothing relax you."  _And I can just watch you.  You're much better looking when you're relaxed.  I've only seen that look for a brief second, but I like it much better._

            "Fine.  Whatever.  Don't breathe a word of this to anyone," he warned her menacingly.

            "Trust me, I _don't _want my friends to know.  Wouldn't Ron just love to hear that," she said sarcastically, "that you and I are meeting in secret.  I'm sure that would go over extremely well."  She paused.  "Besides, I can't tell anyway.  My power won't let me."

            "I know," he said conceitedly, as he levitated his cleaning supplies, "I've read all about Soothers."  He said this and left the Great Hall, leaving Zora frustrated.

            _Well, if you knew, then why did you warn me not to tell anyone, you great stupid prat!  But Zora's frustration ebbed and was replaced by a new anxiety.  She was going to be alone with him, __again.  And they'd _planned_ it.  Together.  Zora was glad Draco had already left the Hall, because she couldn't contain the smile that had formed on her lips.  She'd have to get rid of it before she joined her roommates in the Tower.  She collected her music, levitated her cleaning supplies to the broom closet, and then Portkeyed up to her dormitory, strangely satisfied. _


	10. Painful Memories

**Chapter 10: Painful Memories**

            Vera Thomas silently dusted off the top of an old trunk.  She had not looked at its contents since her first husband's untimely death, but her daughter's letter had driven her straight to the attic.  Perhaps it _was time to let herself remember, no matter how much it hurt.  Zora had no idea that her simple question would unearth so many memories.  Complicated memories.  Painful memories._

            Secretly, Vera was glad Ryan was away on business.  She would undoubtedly be very shaken after going through the trunk, and she didn't want to alarm her husband.  Ryan meant well, but there were certain parts of her past that he just couldn't understand.  He was American, and as Voldemort's terror had not reached the other side of the ocean, he had not experienced the horrors that had once been commonplace in Britain.  If anyone should be there with her, it should be Molly.  Or Billius.  She sighed.  This would be hard.

            At the top of the pile of memorabilia was a picture of three young girls, about nine years old.  The picture was black and white, but Vera didn't need color.  She remembered that day all too vividly.  The three friends were smiling brightly, about to head to their weekly trip to get ice cream in Diagon Alley.  They were all wearing matching purple robes, and kept bursting into fits of giggles in the photo.  The youngest girl, with her vivid red hair pulled into pigtails, was standing between the two older girls.  Molly was, in reality, only a few months younger than Vera, but, as her birthday was after September, she had to wait an extra year to go to Hogwarts.  Molly's friends were lost without her.  They had made so many plans for school.  They couldn't wait.  Growing up on Diagon Alley, they had watched every year as the Hogwarts students purchased their supplies.  They didn't care what House they were in, as long as they were all together.  Molly cried they day the other girls left for King's Cross, even though her friends promised to write her every day.

            Vera could still recall the awe she felt the first time she saw the castle.  They marched up behind Professor McGonagall, exchanging nervous looks at one another.  Professor McGonagall began calling up the first years in alphabetical order.

            "McKenzie, Vera."  Vera had walked slowly up to the stool upon which sat an old hat.  No sooner had she put the hat on her head, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  And Vera excitedly joined her new House, knowing that if she'd been sorted there; her friends would certainly be put there as well.  She smiled at her friend as she sat down, and waited impatiently for her friend's turn.

            "Praeclare, Narcissa."  Narcissa looked over at Vera nervously and sat down on the stool, fidgeting with her long, blonde braid.  Vera closed her eyes and got ready for the Sorting Hat to shout their destiny, but was horrified when she heard, "SLYTHERIN!"

            It was as if the ceiling of the Great Hall had just smashed down on her.  How could this be?!  They were so much alike, how could they be sorted into different Houses?  Narcissa looked miserable as she joined her table.  Vera was equally as miserable, and didn't even notice Weasley, Billius as he sat down across from her, a goofy smile on his face.

            Vera put down the picture she was holding and laughed dryly.  It had turned out that different Houses would not separate her and Narcissa.  And when Molly had joined the Gryffindor House the next year, the three resumed spending all of their free time together.  She picked up the Hogwarts yearbook from her seventh year.  This had to be the one that Zora happened across in the library.  She turned to the page where she and her friends were relaxing under a tree by the lake.  In the picture, Vera was braiding Narcissa's perfect hair.  It had been a perfect Spring Saturday, and the girls were enjoying being lazy.  She looked at another picture, and wiped away a stray tear.  There was Billius, young, handsome, silly.  He smiled at her and then nodded to the young man next to him.  Lucius Malfoy looked up and acknowledged her as well.

            _Oh, Lucius, she lamented, __why did everything have to change?  More tears followed.  She allowed her fingers to trace Billius' smiling face, and then forced herself to close the book.  Arthur, Billius, and Lucius had been as close as her own clique.  The Weasley boys, on the other hand, had met Lucius for the first time on the Hogwarts Express; they had not grown up together as the girls had.  No one could tell though.  The three boys, with Billius in the lead, were rarely seen without the others.  And once Molly and Arthur admitted their mutual crushes on each other, the two groups came together to hang out.  They spent little time in their common rooms, as that would separate them.  Instead the six teenagers had frequented the Library, the Great Hall, the grounds, and the lake._

            She didn't want to read the letter that was next in the pile.  She knew all to well what it said, but she forced herself to look at it again any way.

            _Dear Vera,_

_            You know I shouldn't be writing this, but I had to share this moment with you and Molly (I've written to her as well).  I have enclosed a picture of my newborn son, Draco.  He and I are both doing well.  Lucius was here when he was born, but he returned to his 'business' soon after.  I miss him terribly, Vera.  I wish I knew how to reach him.  He just isn't the same, and sometimes he even frightens me.  In fact, I think he's reading my mail now as well, and… oh, Vera, I just can't risk writing to you any more.  This will have to be the last letter.  I know Molly is due soon as well, but Lucius had a fit when he found the picture of the twins that she sent.  I will write again when he's back to his old self.  Until then, I just don't know how he'll react to anything.  I just can't risk it.  Not with Draco here now. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him.  I wish you could hold him.  He's the best thing that ever happened to me.  He's absolutely perfect.  The picture doesn't do him justice._

_            Vera, I miss you and Molly so much.  Once this war is over and Lucius goes back to being his old self, we'll see each other again.  I promise._

_            Friends always,_

_                        Narcissa_

_            Vera looked down at the baby she was not able to see grow up.  She wondered what Draco looked like now that he was—well he was older than Zora.  He probably looked just like Lucius.  She could almost see him.  What was he like?  Were he and Zora friends?  For some reason, she highly doubted that they were.  After the war had ended the first time, Lucius had never gone back to being his old self.  If possible, he only became more secretive, more suspicious, and much angrier.  She hadn't heard from Narcissa again until Billius died.  She received a small piece of parchment that simply said, "I'm sorry for your loss.  I will not be able to attend the services."  It was very cold, very impersonal, very unlike Narcissa.  Vera could almost imagine Lucius standing over her as she wrote it, to make sure that she didn't write any more than he deemed necessary._

            The old resentment began flowing through her body again.  _Damn it, Lucius!  He was your best friend! _ She could still remember the good times; she _clung to those memories._

            Molly and Arthur were married as soon as they finished school.  No-one other than their closest friends knew it, but Molly had discovered that she was pregnant in May.  They wanted to avoid a scandal.  Vera, Narcissa, Billius, and Lucius had all been in the wedding party.  They were young, full of life, so close to one another.  It had been one of the happiest days of Vera's life.  They were all there when Bill was born as well, and he was named after his uncle.  The Burrow had been much smaller then, but the six friends would gather there almost every weekend, as the rest of them still lived with their parents and preferred the freedom of Molly and Arthur's small home.  The young couple struggled, especially since mothers were expected to stay home with their children, and they had to rely on Arthur's entry-level ministry job.  He hadn't done as well on his N.E.W.T.S as he should have, but he was dealing with the stress of preparing for a baby that no one else knew about.  The friends tried to help as much as they could: bringing over dinner, helping Molly with the baby, buying necessities for them behind their backs.  Lucius even paid off the remaining mortgage on the Burrow as a gift to them, as he came from an extremely wealthy family.  He thought it was the least he could do. 

            Lucius and Narcissa were married not long after Bill's birth, and it was just another occasion for celebration for the young friends.  Molly was extremely pregnant at this wedding, but that didn't stop her from dancing the night away with the others.  The newlyweds then left for their honeymoon.  Lucius was taking his bride all over the world.  They weren't there for little Charlie's birth, but they lavished the newborn with gifts from afar.  Ironically, it was the Malfoys that sent Charlie the stuffed dragon that he was rarely seen without.  Vera wondered what Charlie would think if he knew that now.  Not long after Charlie's birth, Molly played match-maker, and Vera and Billius began seeing each other.  It only made sense.  They were the only pair within the group that wasn't a couple.  As they were already close friends, the romance came easily and Vera was overjoyed when Billius proposed to her at little Bill's birthday party.

            However, and quite unfortunately, all good things eventually come to an end, and the beginning of the end was lurking around the corner for the young friends.  Lucius' father, a respected philanthropist, fell ill suddenly and died within a week.  Lucius and Narcissa ended their travels and the friends' reunion was a solemn one indeed.  Vera clearly remembered Narcissa's frustrations as Lucius fell into a deep depression.  That was the last they ever saw of the happy, generous, carefree Lucius.  The man that took his place was secretive, keeping his closest friends and even his wife in the dark about his activities. 

            The group finally fell apart on the day that should've been the happiest of Vera's life.  They were all very hopeful when Lucius agreed to be in the wedding party.  Perhaps this meant he was finally getting better.  But, when the big day came, Lucius' unusual formalities had hit Arthur and Billius hard.  They couldn't understand.  Narcissa tried to get him to relax to no avail, and even little baby Percy couldn't bring out Lucius' lightheartedness.  What happened that day shocked them all.

            "Lucius, sit down," Billius had pulled out a chair for his old friend, "we have to tell you what we've been working on."

            Normally, Lucius would have made a wisecrack about being better off not knowing, or at least shown a keen interest.  But that day he just sat down without emotion.

            Arthur's enthusiasm, however, could not be contained.  "Look at this," he thrust a roll of parchment at his friend.  "It's a whole curriculum.  Billius and I mapped out the whole thing ourselves!"

            "I was not aware that you desired to teach," Lucius replied dryly unrolling the parchment.

            "Oh, I don't.  But since Professor Dumbledore was made headmaster at Hogwarts, Billius and I decided to try to convince him to add Muggle Studies to the curriculum."  Lucius' eyes were wide with horror and he threw the parchment from his hands as if it were a poisonous snake.  "What's wrong, mate?"  Arthur asked good naturedly.

            Lucius' lip was curled and he was breathing heavily.  Narcissa, who was holding a sleeping Percy, looked alarmed at her husband's reaction.  "Muggle Studies," he mumbled.  Vera swore she heard him mutter "filth" as well.  Arthur and Billius both looked confused and hurt.

            "Lucius," Billius started cautiously, "Arthur and me have always been fascinated by Muggle stuff.  You knew that."

            "Yes," Lucius replied, his voice starting to rise, "a flaw which I have thus far overlooked.  I figured you would have grown out of your childish fascination with that rubbish by now."

            "Hey!  This is us you're talking to...  Arthur and Billius.  What's gotten into you?"  Billius asked, his voice raising slightly. He was concerned about his friend, but he would not stand to be insulted.

            "Nothing!"  Lucius bellowed, standing up.  Narcissa was frozen with fear as she clutched Percy more tightly.  "I have overlooked your fascination with Muggle filth long enough.  You are both adults now, and Purebloods, and you should act accordingly!"

            Billius narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice dangerously.  "Lucius, I know you've been through some rough times, but we have guests here who are Muggle-born.  I will not have you insulting them as if you were above everyone.  You will please hold your tongue."

            "Fine," Lucius said quietly.  Then he burst.  "FINE!  If you would rather associate with your Mudblood friends over me, then fine."  There were several gasps from the other guests as Lucius uttered the profane word.

            Arthur stood and pointed to the door.  "Get out, Lucius," he warned quietly.  "That language was uncalled for.  Just go."

            Narcissa was as shocked as the rest of them.  Her husband, the man she loved, had just called people who had once been their friends 'Mudbloods.'  For the first time, the sight of her husband sickened her.  Percy woke and began to cry.

            "Let us go, Narcissa.  We will leave the Muggle-lovers to themselves."  Narcissa didn't budge.  Percy just howled louder.  She was not going any where with Lucius at that moment.  "Narcissa, you will obey your husband.  Do not make me ask you again."  The menacing look on his face frightened Narcissa enough that she did as she was told.  She handed the baby to a pale Molly, who took him without a word.  Narcissa looked apologetically at her two friends, and hugged Vera quickly.  She had never felt as humiliated as she did at that moment, following silently behind her husband.  That day changed their lives forever.

            Vera was hugging her knees tightly in the attic of her home, silently sobbing over the picture of her wedding party.  The change in Lucius' expression between Molly's wedding and her own was devastating.  There was a shadow over his eyes, a shadow that would never lift during her husband's lifetime.

            It wasn't long after their wedding that Voldemort's rising became public knowledge.  The twins were born in this time; but, unfortunately, the occasion hadn't been as joyous as the other births.  Narcissa and Lucius weren't there, although Narcissa wrote to Molly to congratulate her.  On top of that, the economy was shaky, as people were afraid to hire anyone they did not already know.  No one trusted anyone.  Suspicion was unavoidable.  When Mundungus Fletcher approached the Weasleys about the Order of the Phoenix, they were only too happy to join the fight.  Arthur acted as eyes and ears within the Ministry, but as Vera and Billius had no children to support, they left to go fight.  It was shortly after that Vera received a dismal letter from Narcissa.

            _Dear Vera,_

_            I wish you were here.  I miss you and Molly so much.  And I'm so confused._

_            Lucius came home the other day in the best mood I had seen him in since his father died.  It was the first time he'd been home in several months, and he acted as if he had forgotten all about the pictures of the twins that Molly sent to us.  He was even sweet, almost like before his dad died.  He paid more attention to me than he had in quite a long time.  I thought maybe he would be okay.  We were even intimate for the first time in… well you don't need to know that.  _But when we were together, I saw something like a tattoo on his forearm.  It was quite ugly, but as soon as he knew I saw it, he mumbled something and it became transparent.  I didn't know they could do that with tattoos now.  Regardless, I can't believe he wouldn't tell me about it.  But he doesn't tell me a whole lot of anything any more…__

_            Then I found out I was expecting.  Lucius seemed pleased, but his reaction was still odd.  He muttered something about the need to have a worthy heir.  I was hoping he would have just been excited that we were having a baby.  Then, Vera, to celebrate he took me to have dinner at the Lestranges'__ home.  You know _what kind of people _they _are.  I've never been so uncomfortable in my life.  Then, as soon as we returned home, he left again.  No explanation, no address where he could be reached.  And he went back to being secretive.  He even told me not to go into certain parts of the manor!  I'm a prisoner in my own home.  I'm even afraid to send this, but I had to tell someone.  I wish I could be with you and Molly.__

_            So, there's my news.  I'm pregnant.  I'm due in December.  Please don't write back, as much as I'd love to hear from you.  Lucius was extremely upset when he found Molly's letter and the picture of Fred and George (how does _she tell them apart?).  But I do get nervous when he's upset like that.  I'll write to you again when the baby is here.  I'll figure out some way.__

_            Please take care of yourself, and let Billius know I send my love._

_            Friends always,_

_                        Narcissa_

            The fighting became intense.  Vera and Billius were often in a lot of danger.  Draco was born, and Vera wept for Narcissa, who could not have her friends there with her for the birth of her first son.  Ron was born shortly after.  At this point, Molly and Arthur picked up arms as well and joined the fighting.  After a particularly fierce battle with a group of Death Eaters who were trying to torture a Half-blood family, Arthur begged Vera and Molly to return to the Burrow.  Molly had recently found out she was pregnant and Arthur felt things were getting too dangerous.  But the two Wesley women stood strong.  It was only after Molly began having contractions too early that she finally returned to the Burrow.  By this time, Vera was pregnant as well, and it was a particularly difficult pregnancy.  Zora was born that February. 

            And now, Zora was a teenager and she was attending Hogwarts with Narcissa's son.  How was she supposed to answer Zora's letter?  The whole truth might be too much.  She didn't know how much Narcissa had told Draco, but she assumed it wasn't much.  Narcissa would not want her son to rock the boat with his father.  _She's probably still biding her time.  Still waiting for her Lucius to come back.  Vera wished she could be there for her friend.  She wished she could make her see that he wasn't ever coming back.  He made that clear when he refused to speak to Arthur after Billius died.  She wished that her friend could find her way out of such a hopeless situation.  But, if Lucius was running with the same kind of people that the Lestranges had been, then it certainly was _not_ safe for Narcissa to leave.  She couldn't tell Zora everything.  Not yet.  Especially since she knew Molly's children harbored enmity towards Draco.  Part of Molly wanted to tell them to give Draco a chance, but when Arthur and Lucius got into that fight in front of the children at the bookstore, Molly figured it was pointless.  Yet, she was saddened that Ron and Draco hated each other so much._

            With a heavy sigh, Vera stood up and placed her friend's letter back inside the dusty trunk.  She sealed it with a spell and left the attic for the kitchen.  There she picked up a quill and parchment and began to write.

            _Dear Zora,_

_            I'm so glad to hear you made the Gryffindor House team!  I'm very excited for you and your dad would have been very proud._

_            I'm also happy to hear that you're making friends, and that you and Ginny made up.  (And you're right… I almost fell out of my chair when I read that part!)  Just watch out for all those boys, you know how they can be at that age._

_            I've told you plenty of times that your dad and I were friends with prefects from other houses.  I just didn't mention that a name had been coined for it, that's all.  To answer your question, your dad and Uncle Arthur were best friends with Lucius in school and for a little while after they finished school.  Your Aunt Molly and I grew up with Draco's mother, Narcissa.  We were all once very close, but we had a falling out with the Malfoy family back when Percy was a baby.  I am not sure how much Aunt Molly has told your cousins, so I am trusting that you will keep this to yourself.  You do not need to go out of your way to be rude to Draco, however, and if I find out that you have, you will_ be in trouble.__

_            Congratulations again on making Chaser!  Make sure to send us a team picture.  Take care and write often.  I miss you and I love you._

_            Love,_

_                        Mom_


	11. The Meeting

A/N:  Thanks, as always, to my Beta readers, usakoesm and Naughty*Witch.  Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed on ff.net and on The Sugar Quill forums.

Hex Holmstrom, Maeve Moondaughter and the winning Hufflepuff Quidditch team belong to Ara Kane and are used here with her permission.  They can be found in her story, Sounds Like a Breakfast Cereal.  Note: the only parts of her universe that appear in this story are Hex, Maeve, the Hufflepuff team, the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor match, and Hufflepuffs winning the House Cup the prior year. 

**Chapter 11: The Meeting**

            Zora practically floated from the Gryffindor Common Room up the stairs to the girls dorms.  She tried as best she could to slow the beating of her heart, but it continued at its excited pace.  Her roommates knew that she was coming from detention with Draco, and they would _not _expect to see her happy about it.  She tried to look flustered, which in reality she was, but she had to look annoyed as well.

            Zora took one last deep breath before opening the door to the sixth-years' room.  She was amazed to see that three huge four-poster beds were taking up almost the entire floor space of the room, having already been magically expanded.  Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the largest bed, both stretched out on their stomachs.  Hermione had her normally bushy hair pulled back into a thick braid.  Ginny had what looked like a Muggle teen magazine open in front of her, and she was reading aloud questions to Kira Quigley, who was sitting with her legs crossed on the next bed.  Parvati and Lavender were doing something horrible to Kara's long, blonde hair on Lavender's unusually large bed.  All the girls looked up excitedly when they saw Zora.

            "What are you two doing to poor Kara?"  Zora asked the older girls.

            "Oh," Lavender giggled, as she charmed a section of Kara's hair neon pink, "Kara bet us that she could talk Emma and Jessica into joining us.  She lost."

            "How was detention?" Ginny piped up, handing the magazine to Kira.

            "Much better than I could've expected," Zora said, thinking that much of the truth would be okay.  "Malfoy didn't bother me much.  I brought my music with me and tried to ignore him as best I could."  _Well, I did try; I just wasn't able to ignore him for that_ long.__

            "That's good to hear," Hermione said, whilst digging through a box full of nail polish bottles.  "Of course, he's usually less of a prat when Crabbe and Goyle aren't there to protect him."

            "The sleeping arrangements…," Parvati explained to Zora, "…if we sleep, that is, are as such: You, Hermione and Ginny will sleep in Hermione's bed.  That's why it's the biggest.  Kira and Kara are in my bed, and I'm sharing Lavender's with her.  But in the meantime, feel free to sit anywhere."  Zora joined Kira on Parvati's bed.  "We actually only came up about twenty minutes ago.  We were waiting as long as we could for you to get back."

            "I still can't believe I agreed to it," Hermione's voice full of regret, "McGonagall gave us much more homework than I expected her to."

            "Too bad, Hermione," Ginny said.  "These are _your terms.  You agreed to this last year.  And besides, we've already sealed all your books in your trunk."  The other girls fell about with  laughter._

            Hermione's eyes widened in horror.  "You didn't!" she exclaimed, and ran to her trunk, removing her wand.  "_Alohamora__," she cried, but the trunk wouldn't open.  She tried two more unlocking spells, and neither would work.  The girls laughed harder at each of her attempts._

            "Give it up, Hermione," Kira sputtered, "We'll release the hostages in the morning."

            "Yeah," Parvati added, trying to catch her breath, "We couldn't have you sneaking off in the middle of the night to study."

            Hermione was beet red.  "Well, as long as you'll let them out in the morning.  I can't believe I didn't even notice they weren't on the shelf."  She sat back down, and Ginny put a nurturing arm around her, trying to hold in her giggling.  She looked up at Kira.  "And you!  You're a prefect!  And you let them take my books?!"  Hermione tried to sound angry, but she was smiling herself.

            "Let us?" Ginny said, "It was _her _idea!"

            "Hey, girls, guess what," Kara interrupted.  "My star chart in Divination said that I'm to expect a tall, dark, and handsome boy to ask me out!"

            Hermione only rolled her eyes.  Everyone knew her views on the subject.  Parvati and Lavender were extremely excited though.

            "Oooh," said Lavender, "I wonder who that could be?  And how dark is dark?  Because Seamus is darker than me, but I wouldn't consider him dark in general.  And Lee Jordan is dark, but he's not really that tall…" she kept mumbling possibilities.

            "Well, I'm sure it can't be Dean," Ginny said mischievously, "because he fancies Zora."

            "Ginny!"  Zora cried with mock indignation.  She threw a pillow at her cousin.

            "Now let's not start another pillow fight," Hermione warned.

            "You know, I think Ginny's right," Parvati added.  "He is always smiling at you and talking to you.  I've never seen him act that way."

            "It's true," Kira said, "He even asked me about you at the last prefect meeting!"

            "I can find out from Seamus!" Lavender offered.

            "That's okay, Lavender.  Dean is nice and all, but even if he does fancy me, I wouldn't have time for anything more than friendship.  I'm going to have a really busy year as it is."  _Especially if I'm going to be getting to know Draco—I'll need all the spare time I can get. _

            "But you notice she _didn't_ say that he wasn't cute!" Parvati pointed out.  "That means… possibilities!  Should I do a Tarot reading?"

            "No!" Zora and Hermione both shouted at once.  The girls doubled over again.  Kara's hair was now a series of bold, colorful stripes.  Her head looked like a rainbow.

            "Now does anyone have nail polish in Mystic Mood?" Zora attempted to change the subject.  "It's my favorite because it's got that swirling metallic thing going, but still changes color according to your mood.  They were all out the day I went to Diagon Alley."

            Parvati made a quick grab for her makeup bag.  "My mum's a beautician in Diagon Alley," she explained, "She's always sending me samples of new products.  If you like Mystic Mood, then you'll love Crystal Ball," she took out a bottle of polish that looked like it was filled with fog.  "Instead of swirling, it's all foggy, but the color still changes!  And each time it changes, your nails give off a little puff of color.  It's so cool!"

            "Parvati, is it hard for you to be in a different house from your sister?" Kara asked, her colorful locks now pulled back into a ponytail.  "Because I couldn't imagine not sharing a room with that monster."  She pointed to her Kira, who made a rude gesture in return.

            "Not at all!" Parvarti answered as she moved to Zora to paint her nails.  "I love my siblings, but Padma and our little brother are a lot like my dad.  He was a Ravenclaw too.  But I'm just not bookish like they are.  No offense, Hermione."

            "None taken."

            "What about your mum?"  Ginny asked curiously, "What House was she in?"

            "Actually, she went to Beauxbatons."

            Ginny nodded.  "Our whole family has been in Gryffindor," she said, nodding towards her cousin, "so it's weird to hear that other families have members in different Houses.  I sometimes wonder if the Weasleys will _ever permeate the other Houses."_

            "Our family was mixed as well," Kara said.  "Our mum was in Slytherin—but she's not evil or anything," she quickly added.  "But our dad was in Ravenclaw.  It was a shock that we were both sorted into Gryffindor."

            "Both my parents were in Gryffindor," Lavender told them.  "I thought they would die of shame had I been sorted any where else.

            Hermione smiled, "Both my parents are Muggles.  They had no opinion on the matter."  The girls giggled again.

            For several hours they talked about anything and everything.  Lavender gave them all the details about her and Seamus.  They teased Hermione about Ron, and Ginny about Harry.  They made a list of the cutest guys at school (Zora did not suggest the name that topped _her list).  At some point they questioned the way in which Colin Creevey's broom flew.  There were a number of theories on __that topic.  The girls told Zora humorous anecdotes, and Ginny and Zora told them all about life as a Weasley.  Parvati asked them all about Charlie and Bill, much to the cousins' dismay.  Even Hermione joined in some of the gossip, and shocked them when she suggested that Colin and Justin Finch-Fletchley could make a good couple._

            They stayed up most of the night, intentionally ignoring the irony that while they were safe in their dormitory, talking about nothing of importance, the wizarding world was in the midst of a war.  Instead, they simply cherished the fact that they could still have these moments.  They eventually drifted to sleep, feeling much closer to each other than they had just a few short hours ago.

*  * *

            The next morning, the girls slept in _so_ late that they missed breakfast.  When they finally did wake, Ginny and Kira snuck down to the kitchens for some food to bring back up to the room.  Hermione and Zora changed the beds back to their normal size, while Lavender undid all the colors in Kara's hair, and Parvati unlocked Hermione's books.

            "I still don't know what locking charm you could have used," Hermione was saying.  "None of my unlocking charms worked!"

            "We didn't use anything special," Parvati informed her once the trunk was successfully open.  "You were actually using the right counter charms; you just didn't use _enough."  She smiled devilishly.  "We layered them!  We didn't think you'd try more than seven times, so we used twenty, just in case."_

            Hermione grumbled something about wasted study time, but the others girls weren't paying attention.  Just then Ginny and Kira came back, loaded with breakfast foods.  Zora quickly transfigured Parvati's nightstand into a table big enough for the seven of them.  Then she shrunk the legs so that they could eat sitting on the floor.

            "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Kira asked, stuffing her mouth with a donut.

            "Hmmm," Ginny racked her brain, still tired from the sleepover.  "Ron's forcing us to go the Hufflepuff Quidditch trials.  Says we really need to take them the most seriously after last year."

            "I wasn't here last year," Zora reminded them as she grabbed some bacon, "What happened with Hufflepuff?"

            "They played us in the Quidditch final.  Their Seeker even beat Harry to the Snitch!"  Kara filled her in.

            "But we still won the cup," Kira added.

            At this point the three older girls rolled their eyes.  "Gee, I forgot that _all four of them play for our team," Lavender complained.  "Now we __know what future Girls' Night In conversations will be like."_

            "Oh, hush, Lavender," Kara said, pushing her playfully.  "This is the first time we've mentioned it."

            "So, how'd the 'Puffs get to the final?"  Zora was curious.  Her mom had some Hufflepuff friends that she kept in touch with, but she got the idea that as a House, they weren't too impressive.  Daphne Witherspoon certainly hadn't seemed impressed with them.

            "Well they got this new Beater," Parvati spoke up, suddenly very interested in Quidditch.  "He transferred last year.  From America, actually.  Zora, you should meet him.  He's really cute."

            "And taken," Ginny added.  "He's seeing the Hufflepuff Seeker, Maeve Moondaughter."

            "Her name doesn't ring a bell," Zora said, frowning.

            "She's in our year," Hermione pointed out, "So you wouldn't have any classes with her or anything."

            "I see.  So who is this cute, but taken, American Beater?"

            Parvati jumped in again.  "His name is Hex…"

            "Chris," Ginny corrected, and Parvati blushed.

            "You're right.  Chris.  Chris Holmstrom.  He led them to win the House Cup last year too."

            Zora was a bit confused.  "But I thought Harry said that Gryffindor has won every year since he's been here."

            Ginny and Hermione both laughed.  "Well, Harry and Ron conveniently _forget_ about last year," Hermione told Zora with a wink.

            "And they _don't _like to be reminded, either," Ginny said knowingly.  "Chris is very nice though.  He danced with me at the ball last year to try and make Harry jealous."  She took a swig of her pumpkin juice.  "Anyway, Ron wants all team members at the trials today.  He said we should 'thank our lucky stars,'" she said this in a perfect Ron impression, "that he didn't make us go to the Ravenclaw trials yesterday.  And then he wants to meet with us to discuss possibly strategies against the different teams.  He says the reason we didn't have to go to the Slytherin trials is because no matter who plays, they are all the same… bloody cheaters."

            "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

            "His words, not mine," Ginny looked up at Hermione innocently.  A little too innocently.

            *  * *

            The common room was abuzz with activity, as it was the first Saturday of the term.  Ron had Harry at a table in the corner, drawing out Quidditch strategies in the air with his wand.  When he saw his sister and cousin, he scowled at them.

            "Look who's finally decided to wake up!" he said, nodding towards them so Harry would know who he was talking about.  Ginny moved to stand behind Harry, giving him a small squeeze on his shoulder.  He put his hand on top of hers, leaned his head back, and smiled.  Both Zora and Ron were immensely grateful that the new couple was still too shy to kiss in front of them.

            "Hey!  No public displays on Quidditch time!"  Ron chided them.  Harry suddenly looked very embarrassed. 

            "It is most certainly not Quidditch time!" Ginny protested, red in the face.

            "It would be, if not for the goodness of my heart.  I _let _you have the morning to yourselves.  This would _normally be practice time; therefore, you should refrain from snogging at the moment."_

            "Goodness of your heart, my arse!" Zora cried, winning shocked looks from the other three.  "We couldn't _have_ practice this morning because Hufflepuff's trials are this afternoon.  Besides, Ron, they're _far from snogging, and you __know it."_

            It was Harry's turn for revenge.  "But since he brought up the subject, Zora, do you know where _Hermione is?  Ron here is quite curious as to what she might have told you girls last night."  Ron's face was now redder than Ginny's had just been._

            "Yes," Zora said, contemplating the best way to make Ron nervous, "Wouldn't _he like to know."  She shot Ron a look.  "Actually, Harry, she's in her room studying."_

            "She's not!" Ron said, only half shocked.

            "Well," Ginny giggled, "We sort of locked her books in her trunk last night.  She's just making up for lost time."

            "You locked her books in her trunk?"  Harry asked disbelievingly.

            "That's bloody brilliant," Ron mused.  "I ought to try that sometime."  This comment won groans from the other three.

            Once Hermione finally joined them, the five headed down to lunch in the Great Hall.  Zora noticed right away that Draco was not there, although his two fat followers were.  Ron insisted the Gryffindor team sit together to start "thinking like a team."  The team members didn't come alone though, with Amara came Dean (who probably used his sister as an excuse to sit next to Zora), with Angelina came Lee Jordan (which was okay, as he was the commentator), and with the Quigley twins came Brad and Colin.  Ron couldn't criticize this, however, as Hermione was seated next to him as well.

            Just then a good looking boy with blonde hair and an eyebrow piercing approached the Gryffindor table with a tiny dark-haired girl at his side.

            "Well, Red," he addressed Ron with a good natured smile, "looks like the gang's all here."  He scanned the faces of the Gryffindor team.

            "Alright there, Hex?  Maeve?"  Ron asked, as he stood and shook the boy's hand, whilst nodding and smiling at the girl.  "Let me introduce you to the newest members of our team.  You know Harry, Ginny, and Angelina, of course.  This is Amara Thomas; she's our new reserve Chaser."  Amara smiled shyly.  "These are our new Beaters—to give you a run for your money—Kira and Kara Quigley."

            "You know, the whole twin Beater thing is starting to get a little old," said Hex, laughing.  "What's Gryffindor going to do when you run out of twins?"

            "Very funny," Ron said sarcastically, "Just wait until you see them in action.  And this," he pointed to Zora, "is my cousin, Zora Weasley, our newest Chaser.  She just transferred."

            "Nice to meet you both," Zora flashed her usual smile.  Perhaps it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw both Dean and Maeve fight back a scowl.

            "Wow!" Said Hex, excitedly.  "You're the only other transfer student I've met here, besides me, of course.  I'm from New York."

            "I was just there a few weeks ago.  I always love visiting New York.  My last school was in Pennsylvania though."

            "Oh, did you get kicked out?"  Hex thought she looked capable of being a trouble maker; she had that short, funky hair cut, and those blazing green eyes that looked like they could shoot daggers if she really wanted them to.  Plus, that was how he came to be at Hogwarts: he'd been kicked out of a number of schools in New York.  He assumed that was the reason any transfer student would come to Hogwarts.

            "What?!" Zora was upset at first, but the look on Hex's face made her laugh.  "No.  My mom just wanted me to finish here, that's all."  Her eyes darted to his eyebrow ring.  "Oooh, did that hurt?"  Hex shook his head while Zora continued, "I want to get my nose pierced, but my mom says I have to wait until I finish school."  She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

            "Well, we ought to get going," Maeve told Hex, looking at her watch.  

            "Yeah, you're right."  He turned back to Ron.  "Our trials are this afternoon.  You comin' to scope out the competition, Red?"

            "Of course," Ron answered him.  "We can't have another match like last year.  It'll ruin our reputation."

            "Good to meet all of you.  I'm sure I'll see you around."  With that, he slipped his hand into Maeve's and they left the Great Hall.

*  *  *

            "Now do you see why they are the team to beat?" Ron bellowed at the Gryffindor team later that evening after the Hufflepuff trials.  "They only had one spot to fill!  They have more experience working together than we do, so we'll have to work extra hard."

            Zora leaned over and whispered to Angelina, "As if he wasn't going to work us extra hard anyway."

            "I head that, Weasley!"  Ron shot her a look.   "Don't forget that we have a reserve Chaser!"  Zora's mouth dropped open in indignation.  She folded her arms across her chest in silent protest.  Harry coughed to hide a snigger.  Ron had the team in the corner of the common room and he was already drilling them.  "By the way, team, after seeing Puffs play today, I went ahead and booked the pitch for Wednesday.  We will train earlier this year than we ever have before!"

            Zora's heart sunk.  Wednesday was her night with Draco.  How was she ever going to manage both?

            "Ron," Ginny said, annoyed, "this is _not_ the World Cup."

            He rounded on her.  "It's exactly that kind of attitude that will keep us from winning.  You saw them out there, Ginny.  You've seen them play."

            Ginny only nodded, but exchanged a look with Harry that said, _your friend is crazy!  Harry found himself almost wishing Oliver Wood was back._

            "Alright guys, I have to head out now.  I have lessons with Professor McGonagall tonight."  Zora already had her Animagus book with her.

            "Glad to see where your priorities are, Zora," Ron said with a huff.

            Zora groaned.  This was getting old.  "I'll be back when you've regained your sanity, Ronald Weasley.  Bye, everyone!"  With that, she Portkeyed to her classroom.

            A moment later she heard the doorknob turn with a click.  In walked Professor McGonagall, but instead of her usual formidable appearance, she actually looked relaxed.  Her long, dark hair was hanging in a single braid, instead of pulled up in her usual bun.  She wasn't wearing a hat, and her robes looked simple and comfortable.  The teacher smiled at Zora, and for the first time, Zora noticed how pretty Professor McGonagall really was when she wasn't being firm.

            "You will want to transfigure a desk into something comfortable to sit in," the Professor told her.  Zora turned it into a big armchair and climbed into it.  Professor McGonagall did the same with her own chair.  "I presume you have studied the chapters on theory, correct?"  Zora nodded.  

            "Then you understand the difficulty of what you are trying to undertake.  Becoming an Animagus is not as much about inherent magical power as it is about hard work and patience.  There are only seven on the register this century.  On the other hand, in this century there are at least fifty known cases where the wizard in question died, an additional seventy-two who have been severely and permanently disfigured, and nine who are stuck with mixed animal forms.  Now some, like Fiona the Foolish, are content being part cat and part bird, but I would not recommend it."  Zora listened quietly, trying very hard not to become discouraged.

            Professor McGonagall continued, "One of the most important steps in becoming an Animagus is discovering what it feels like to become your animal _before you actually transform.  It helps prepare the mind and body, so that you do not go into shock.  This step relies almost exclusively on serious meditation.  Now some wizards feel ridiculous spending time in meditation, and thus they think this step unimportant.  I will advise you to take another look at the possible deformities should you begin to feel this way.  Transfiguring your own body is the most difficult of all transfiguration.  If I were to transfigure you into a fox right now, I would be able to do it easily, because I cannot hear your body protest.  However, if you tried to do it yourself, your body will argue with your brain.  It is this confusion of the senses that causes deformity.  Therefore, we will spend your first few lessons meditating.  You will still meditate at the beginning of each lesson even when we have moved on to the next step.  I cannot stress its utmost importance enough."  She was very serious, but there seemed to be a note of excitement in her voice as well.  _

            "Now, Miss Weasley, you should sit in a manner that is most comfortable for you.  Clear your mind of doubt and imagine your animal form."  Professor McGonagall walked her through the visualization until Zora could concentrate on her fox by herself.  It was amazing how real it all felt.  She swore she could really feel the blades of grass underneath her padded feet, the way in which her tail offered her balance as she ran across the field, the wind affecting the fur that covered her body.  She felt which muscles it took to move her ears on the top of her head, and she got used to the feeling of using her arms as additional legs.  For a moment she thought she could transform right then and there, but Professor McGonagall's voice brought her back to reality.

            "Alright, Miss Weasley, that is all for today."  Zora's eyes snapped open, and she blinked to get accustomed to the light.  McGonagall was smiling at her.  "Your meditation went very well, but it is not wise to do more than an hour's worth at a time."

            _An hour?__  I was meditating for an hour?  "Thank you, Professor." Still a little dazed from the meditation, she wasn't sure what else to say._

            "I would suggest you meditate on your own at least four nights a week, for at least twenty minutes each.  We will have another lesson in one week's time.  You may want to relax for a few moments, or else you might try to walk on all fours to the common room."  She grinned at Zora as she returned her armchair to a desk.  "I will see you in class."  With that, she left the room.

            Zora blinked again, in a bit of a daze.  She felt like she'd only been there for two minutes.  It couldn't be over already.  She climbed out of the armchair, but when she reached the floor she found herself trying to crawl, just as McGonagall had warned.  _How weird, she thought, _it's like my body can't switch between the different forms.  I hope this part gets easier as the lessons go on.  I can't imagine being an Animagus would be worth it otherwise._  She reminded herself that McGonagall could transform at will and walk away just fine afterwards.  That thought gave her __some hope._

            Once she got the hang of walking on her two feet again, she Portkeyed up to the common room (she wasn't sure she could walk the entire way).  However, when the Portkey flung her into the entrance way of Gryffindor Tower, Zora's legs were useless.  She stumbled to the ground immediately.  In an attempt to stand up, she realized that her body still wanted to use her arms as legs, but her perceived loss of a tail made balance nearly impossible.

            Panic filled her as she was lying helpless on the floor.  Was she going to have to sleep there if she couldn't move?  Her legs weren't working and she suddenly realized that she was truly exhausted.  She tried calling for help, but she couldn't find her voice, almost certainly because foxes can't speak.  Had she really meditated _that deeply?  Why wasn't Professor McGonagall concerned?  Was this supposed to happen?_

            A wave of relief came over Zora when she spotted his messy black hair.  Harry had his wand out, apparently checking on the racket Zora made when she crashed.  His green eyes widened in alarm when he saw Zora slumped on the floor, unable to move or talk.  Immediately, he was at her side, checking her for injury.  Zora tried to give him a look of gratitude, but she wasn't sure if her face muscles were cooperating yet.

            "Zora, what's happened?  Are you hurt?"

            She tried desperately to communicate to him that she was okay, but she knew she wasn't making any sense.

            "Do you need me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

            Mustering all of her strength, she took control of her neck muscles and shook her head.  Harry did not look convinced.

            "Just…rest…Animagus…" was all she could get out.  Her voice was raspy, as if she hadn't used it in years.

            "Ginny!" Harry called out to the Common Room.

            A moment later, Ginny's fiery red hair and freckles appeared.  "Harry, what is it?  What was that noi—Zora!"  Her pitch spiked in alarm when she saw her cousin.  Ginny dropped to her knees.  "What happened to her?"  Her brown eyes darted between Harry and her cousin.

            Harry stood and pointed his wand.  "I don't know.  She can hardly talk.  Help me levitate her to the couch."

            Ginny nodded and conjured a stretcher to Zora's horror.  _It's not that big a deal!_ She screamed inside her head, but she found it impossible to utter a single word.  She silently complied as Harry lifted her onto the stretcher and floated her to the couch by the fire.

            Once inside the common room, the scene caught the interest of the other Gryffindors, who gathered around to see what had happened.  Ron and Hermione both abandoned their chess game and rushed over.

            "Who did it?" Ron demanded, his face flushed with fear and fury.

            "She can't talk," Harry informed them as he and Ron lifted her useless body onto the couch.  "It's like she has not control over her muscles.  I've never seen a hex like this in Defense."

            Hermione chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully until understanding registered in her eyes.  She pushed in front of Ron, knelt down in front of Zora, and cupped Zora's chin in her hands.  "Zora, I'm going to ask you some questions," she explained.  "Blink once if the answer is no.  Twice for yes.  Do you understand?"

            Concentrating all of her effort on her eyelids, she open and closed them twice.

            "Good," Hermione replied.  "Now, are you just coming back from Animagus lessons?"

            Zora managed to blink once.  Then again.

            Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.  "Did you meditate?"

            Blinking twice, Zora was thankful that Hermione was so well-read.

            Satisfied, Hermione gently laid Zora's head back on the couch before turning to the others.  "Zora had to meditate on her animal form," she told them knowingly.  "Of course it makes sense that she would meditate so deeply on her first lesson, since she's managed to speed through the other steps."  She looked up to three blank looks.  "Her body is confused.  Part of her wants to walk like a fox, the other part like a human.  Until she can decide on one form or the other, none of her muscles will cooperate.  It's nothing to be concerned about," she added, almost as an afterthought.  As understanding crept into their expressions, Hermione huffed.  "Honestly!  Don't you _ever_ do additional reading?"  Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Zora.

            "It should wear off shortly.  Next time, you should just stay there until you can at least walk unaided.  It's safer.  We'll let you lie on the couch until you have the strength to talk.  Then we'll help you to bed."

            Zora only managed a short nod.  Harry and Ginny sat down in the armchair next to the couch, while Hermione joined Zora.  They all seemed to calm down a bit, and the other Gryffindors went back to their business.  Only Ron seemed unconvinced, as he began pacing and ignoring Hermione's exaggerated sigh.  He only stopped when Zora was able to speak.

            "It was so odd," she told them weakly.  "I was meditating for an hour, but it… felt like minutes.  And it was all… so real…" her voice trailed off.

            Hermione's natural excitement about the process perked up again.  "Zora, I'm willing to bet you'll complete the process by the end of the year.  I'm sure Professor McGonagall is thrilled.  I wonder if your fast pace has anything to do with your Soothing ability.  I don't recall reading anything about it, but as there are few Soothers, and even fewer Animagi, I don't suppose there would be a whole lot on the subject.  Still, I know some books I could look through.  And Harry, perhaps you could write to Sir… erm, Snuffles and ask him if this ever happened to him."  Exhausted as she was, Zora was still amazed that Hermione had said all that without taking a breath.

            It was Ginny who finally came to Zora's rescue.  "Come on," she suggested, "let's get her into bed."  Hermione nodded and stood.  Ginny turned to Harry.  "We'll be right back."

            The boys mumbled their goodnights to Zora, and the girls helped her up the staircase.  Zora would have preferred to be levitated, but Hermione insisted that she use her muscles before going to sleep.  Zora was immensely grateful for their help.  She wasn't sure if she would have made it to bed on her own.  Her exhaustion was nearly overwhelming, and she felt asleep immediately.

            * *  *

            Before she knew it, it was Wednesday evening, and she was a bundle of nerves again.  She thought that perhaps Draco was feeling nervous as well, because he was glancing at her in the Great Hall more often than usual.  The day itself had been annoyingly long, however, especially since Zora couldn't get rid of her jitters.  Her nerves had even interfered with Quidditch practice, and Ron certainly noticed.  Fortunately for Zora, he was still worried about her after what happened Saturday night and didn't yell at her too much during practice.

            _Get a hold of yourself, Zora, she had reprimanded herself earlier. _ You can't let him get in the way of other things in your life._  But the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away, and her mind kept drifting during practice.  She botched up the Porskoff Ploy twice, which was supposed to be their secret scoring weapon, as the three Chasers worked so well together.  On the one hand, Zora was glad they weren't yelling at her, because that would have increased her nerves.  On the other, she felt guilty, because she knew it was not Saturday's events that were bothering her, but she couldn't very well tell them what really was.  When practice finally ended, Zora rushed to the showers as quickly as possible.  Then she grabbed her things, told her friends that she needed some time to herself, and Portkeyed to her empty classroom at ten till eight._

            To both her delight and horror, Draco was already there.

            "How long have you been here," she asked angrily, as Draco snapped shut the cover of the Animagus book on her desk.  "If you've been coming here throughout the week without my knowledge… I'll… I'll change the password."

            "Settle down, Weasley.  I've only been here five minutes.  I have better things to do with my time than sneak around an empty classroom."  He held up the book and looked at her suspiciously.  "Why do you have this?"

            "Why do you always ask questions about things that are not your concern?"

            His eyes narrowed.  "Fine.  If you don't want to admit that you're studying to be an Animagus, then don't."  He tossed the book back on the table and shrugged.  "I wouldn't tell people either.  They might expect you to _succeed at it, and that is very unlikely."_

            "What would _you_ know about it?"  Zora asked defensively.

            He rolled his eyes.  "Don't take it personally Weasley.  If you've read anything about Animagi, you'd know that the process is quite difficult and dangerous.  We wouldn't want you walking around with permanent whiskers on your pretty little face, now would we?"  His voice was laced in sarcasm.

            "Listen, if all you're going to do is insult me, then feel free to leave."

            "Trust me; I _am_ free to leave… when _I choose to do so.  You were the one that told me to come.  It wasn't _my_ idea to come in the first place."  He took two menacing steps towards her, stopping only a foot in front of her.  "Besides, what will you do if I don't leave?  Hex me again?"_

            Zora didn't back down from him.  "No.  Lucky for you, my mother has warned me not to be rude to you."

            "Smart woman."  His grey eyes were full of electricity.  If Zora hadn't known better, she would have thought he was enjoying this little exchange.

            "Awfully presumptuous for someone who doesn't know my mother.  Perhaps she was warning me for your sake, not mine."

            They stood there, almost toe to toe, saying nothing.  Zora noticed that he smelled really good, and her heart sped up as she wondered if he had put on cologne for the occasion.

            Finally, he stepped past her.  "So, are you going to try to Sooth me, or are you just wasting my time?"

            Soothing!  She had completely forgotten that was the reason they were meeting!  She pointed her wand to her chest, "_Finite incantatem," _and then transfigured two desks into armchairs that were facing each other.  Then she motioned for him to sit in one.

            "What are _you_ going to do?"  He asked harshly, but there was a note of nervousness to his voice that left Zora strangely satisfied.

            "I'm just going to sit and read.  _Accio_yearbook."  She had checked out the yearbook with their parents' pictures earlier that week.  She hoped he would notice.  If not, she was sure she would bring it up.  "Don't be alarmed if you have a sudden urge to talk to me about things you would normally keep to yourself, or if you begin to feel relaxed and sleepy.  Both are normal reactions to Soothing.  And by the way, I'm magically bound to secrecy."

            "So you're going to read, while I just sit there doing nothing?"  She knew it was a vulnerable position, which was exactly why she hoped he wouldn't bring anything with him.

            "Sure, until you start talking.  Then I'll listen.  But if you're uncomfortable, you can read my Animagus book.  There are some interesting chapters on possible deformities and rare animal forms that you might enjoy, since you won't have any use for the chapters on theory and practice."

            "Fine.  But I want it understood that I am _only_ here to prove that your Soothing _won't_ work on me."  He summoned the book and sat with it in the chair.  Zora did the same thing.  She could feel the tension in the air, and she was glad to know that she was having similar affects on him as he was on her.  Attempting to focus on the pictures in the yearbook, she kept stealing glances at him.  She was thrilled that he was there with her, alone, in an empty classroom.  There was something very exciting about the forbidden nature of it all.  She pictured what Ron would look like if he ever found out and was torn between fear and amusement.  Part of her liked being there with him simply because she shouldn't be.  

            Sitting in the chair, deeply involved in the book, a stray hair fell across Draco's forehead and Zora was happy that he made no attempt to move it back into place.  He looked awfully handsome sitting there reading, his brow furrowing occasionally, as if trying to make sense of the book.  She tried not to look at him for more than a few seconds at a time, lest he catch her.  After about thirty minutes, she noticed that he was stealing glances at her as well.

            "What are you reading?"  He finally asked, trying his best to sound rude.

            "It's an old Hogwarts yearbook."  She held it up for Draco to see the cover.  "My parents are in it."  She was torn between telling him about their parents and letting him find out for himself.  She opted to ease the information to him.  "Draco," she asked quietly, "why do you hate my family?"

            His usual sneer faded momentarily, but returned immediately.  "Why does your family hate me?"

            "They don't," she said plainly.  "At least not all of them.  And the ones that _do_ dislike you do so because you are mean to them.  So, answer my question.  Why do you hate us?"

            "You wouldn't understand," was all he said, trying to find his place in the book again.

            "For someone who knows next to nothing about me, you sure do presume what I can and can't do an awful lot."

            "There are certain _ways_ in which wizarding families _ought_ to behave.  _Your_ family… _refuses_ to behave in the… _appropriate manner."  He was choosing his wording carefully.  It was true, of course, but as he was not ready to leave, he did not want to make her angry just yet._

            "And did you learn the _appropriate_ ways to behave from your _father_?"  Her heart jumped in her throat as his face clouded over.

            "You know _nothing_ about my father," he said in a low voice that made Zora quite uneasy.

            "I know that he hates us as well.  And I know that that _wasn't_ always the case."  Draco looked up at her, his face muddled with anger and confusion.

            "What are you on about, Weasley?"  His voice was cold and hard.

            She took a deep breath.  Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all.  "Our… our parents.  Draco, they were friends."

            Perhaps her Soothing ability allowed her to sense other's feelings, because at that moment she could almost feel Draco's world come crashing down.  His pale cheeks became tinged with pink, and his grey eyes darkened even further.  He stared at her as if he was trying to curse her with his eyes.

            "That…is… utterly _ridiculous_," he spat.  "My father… never…he _wouldn't.  You don't _know_ him."_

            Zora stood up slowly, the yearbook in hand.  She flipped to the page with their fathers on it and handed it to him delicately.  "I'm telling you, our parents were once friends."  She pointed to the picture.  "That's my dad and my Uncle.  And my mom told me in a letter that she was friends with your mom."

            "She must be mistaken."  His lip curled.

            "Look at that picture and tell me there's a mistake, Draco!  They're happy.  You can't fake that in a picture."

            "Well, they must have," he snapped the book shut, his face clearly flushed as he struggled to maintain his composure.  "The Malfoys and the Weasleys are _not_ friends.  It simply doesn't happen."  Draco stood with his back to her, his arms folded across his chest in defiance, but he made no move to leave.

            She wanted to scream, _then why are you in here with me?! _But she decided better of it.  They both stood there in silence for a moment, Zora sensing that her Soothing might be working after all.  If she was going to reach him, she needed to proceed with caution.  "Have you ever asked him?"

            Draco's stance softened, but just barely.  He spoke to her, not daring to look her in the eye.  "There are certain _topics that are not brought up in conversation.  Even if I were to ask him, he would tell me that they were never friends."_

            "Then he would be lying to you."

            Draco whipped around to face her, but by the look on his face, Zora could tell he hadn't the slightest idea what to say.  He was clearly torn between the truth that was staring at him from those pages and the 'truth' that he had been brought up to know.  Perhaps she had told him too much too soon.  She certainly had not meant to destroy all that he had been taught in his life, at least not in one night. 

            "What exactly did your mother lead you to believe?"  Draco's voice was quiet, controlled.

            Although she did not appreciate his insinuation that her mother was lying, she could understand why this was bothering him.  There was no doubt in her mind that he had been brought up to hate her family, but because she hadn't a chance to probe her mom for more details, she couldn't offer him too many answers.

            Mustering her Gryffindor courage, she wondered if he could handle it.  This feud between their families was obviously bigger than she expected.  Why else would her aunt and uncle never mention their friendship with the Malfoy's to their children?  Even her own mother had been stingy with answers.  What exactly caused their falling out?  Why was Draco brought up to hate the children of his mother's friend?

            Taking a breath, she told him what she knew, which wasn't much.  "Your mom grew up with my mom and my Aunt Molly.  I don't know much else, except that they all lived in the same area of Diagon Alley, perhaps in the same building.  She even knew about you—my mom did—she mentioned you by name in her letter."  Draco stood there, unflinching, his face unreadable.  "Our fathers and my uncle… they were very close in school as well.  They were all friends until just after Percy was born, but that's all I know.  My mom didn't say what happened."  Zora looked at Draco with concern: he wasn't moving at all, not even blinking.  "Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

            The truth was that he wasn't okay.  He was the opposite of okay.  Here she was telling him that his father, Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater for the Dark Lord himself, was once friends with the biggest Muggle loving family to ever live in the Wizarding world.  Draco already thought his father was a hypocrite, after the things he'd witnessed that past summer, but this was worse.  Far worse.  Lucius had taught Draco how to behave and act at a _very_ young age, lessons that were not easily forgotten.  Now Draco was just supposed to accept that there was a picture of his father with his arm around Arthur Weasley lying around Hogwarts for any student to see?  To make matters worse, he _could_ feel Zora's Soothing aura.  It was tugging at his heart, and she was right—he _did_ want to tell her everything.  About his father wanting him to become a Death Eater.  About how Lucius used Cruciatus on him that summer to _prepare him to see the Dark Lord.  How Lucius had been furious when Voldemort said Draco was of no use to him.  That look of rage and disgust in his cold eyes.  For the first time in his life, Draco had been terrified of Lucius.  How Voldemort had…Voldemort!  A wizard who was nothing more than a half-blood himself!  Lucius was nothing more than his lackey, and he had been friends with… Draco chanced a look at Zora.  _

            Her intense green eyes were studying his face from only a few feet away.  It was then that he realized he was clenching his fists tightly in an attempt to keep from coming unhinged.  Slowly closing his eyes, he allowed himself to succumb to the Soothing for just a moment, as he carefully relaxed his hands.  Fighting to keep his breathing under control, he stepped forward and gently took the book from her grasp.  He didn't dare look at her.

            Draco turned away from those powerful eyes and set the book down.  He was too disgusted to look at it.  Besides, he was already in a vulnerable position.  If he looked at the picture, his emotions might have caused him to lose what little control he still had.  _And Zora is seeing you like this, you great big git!  Never let a girl see you lose control!_  Yet, she wasn't fawning over him like Pansy.  She was concerned, but respectfully so.  Draco could tell she wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure how, and he wasn't going to make it easy on her.  He had to keep some kind of upper hand.  There was no way Draco could let her know how she was affecting him.

            Draco glanced up in time to catch Zora running her slender hand through her perfectly styled hair.  She caught his eyes too, and they both just stood there for a moment, looking at one another.  They both were silently amazed that the moment was not awkward in the least.

            Finally, Zora broke the silence.  "There's a lot your father hasn't told you, isn't there?"  She wasn't being nosy, that much Draco could tell.  But there were more answers to that question than he was willing to give her right then.

            Draco nodded.  "More than even I imagine, I'm sure."

            "Draco," she suddenly rushed towards him, "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said anything.  There's obviously more to it than I realized."  She lifted up the same hand that had just been in her hair and squeezed his arm just below his left shoulder.  His body tensed automatically, and Draco was seized with a sudden urge to embrace her.  Heat flashed through his arm where she touched him and jolted through his body.  It was all he could do to continue standing.  It wasn't pain that he felt, but her simple touch seemed to render him as helpless as _Crucio_.

            "It wasn't fair of me," she told him as she pulled her hand away.  Draco was relieved; if she would have kept her hand there any longer, she would have certainly felt his pulse quicken.

            "Listen," she said, beginning to collect her books, "I'm here.  You know… if you need to talk about…"

            A click at the door caused them both to jump.  When Draco glanced at Zora again, her wand was already out.  "_Accommodare__," she hissed, and she quickly snatched up the white ferret that had just been Draco and shoved him into her sack.  She looked up in time to see Professor McGonagall's stern face appear through the door._


End file.
